Naruto - Era of The Gamer
by Karlos Morgan Black
Summary: Naruto zemřel a Inari mu dal nabídku se vrátit zpátky, ale s něčím navíc. Z Naruta je The Gamer a zjišťuje, že s jeho novými schopnostmi se mu otevírají nové možnosti, které nikdy dříve neměl. Také se říká, že Smrt odhalí vše a on se rozhodně vrátí pozměněný. Osud Zemí Živlů již nebude nikdy stejný. Naruto/The Gamer - později prvky Assassins Creed a MMORPG her. Pro jistotu rated M.
1. 1 Kapitola

**Prohlášení: Nevlastním autorská práva na mangu/anime Naruto ani na manhwu The Gamer.**

 **Kapitola 01. - Druhá šance**

Normálně klidná krajina v okolí Údolí Konce, by byla i nadále nerušená, nicméně to bylo také místo blízko hranic s Kusa no Kuni, kam měla jedna ze dvou postav namířeno. Boj mezi dvěma postavami probíhal už nějakou chvíli a ani jedena z nich nemohla získat převahu nad tím druhým. Nicméně když se boj blížil ke konci, dva třináctiletí mladíci připravili své dva nejsilnější útoky, kterých byli po tom dlouhém boji schopní.

„ **CHIDORI!** " vykřikl nejmladší žijící Uchiha, kterému ze zad vyrůstala kožená křídla podobná obrovským rukám s blánami mezi prsty.

„ **RASENGAN!** " napodobil svého soupeře Uzumaki Naruto, který byl obalen rudou yokai, kterou mu Kyuubi propůjčil po dobu boje.

Oba mladíci se setkali ve vzduchu uprostřed mezi sochami Shodai HoKage a Uchiha Madary. Někdo by to mohl pokládat za ironické, když se na stejném místě setkali potomci Uchiha a Senju klanů, ačkoliv byl blonďatý mladík Uzumaki, každý jejich klan pokládal za odnož Senju klanu.

Když se setkali uprostřed a jejich útoky se začaly přít o dominanci nad útokem toho druhého, byl Naruto zrazen. Kyuubi stáhl svou chakru a protože byla obsažená i v Narutově Rasenganu, ten ztratil svou sílu i stabilitu a Sasuke mohl v klidu pokračovat dál ve svém útoku. Nejenže Naruto přišel o pravou ruku, kterou mu Sasuke zničil s pomocí Chidori, ale dál bleskový útok nasměroval na levou stanu jeho hrudi a zabořil mu ruku až po loket do hrudi.

Ničivá síla Chidori otřásla Narutovým tělem, když přišel o srdce a Kyuubi držel veškerou svou chakru pod kontrolou, aby se Naruto nemohl znovu zotavit z dalšího bleskového útoku do své hrudi.

„Ugrh," vykašlal Naruto plná ústa krve a cítil, jak jím prostupuje chlad stejně rychle, jak všechno kolem něj postupně tmavlo. Na nohách ho držel už jen Sasuke, který měl stále ruku zabořenou v jeho hrudi.

„Jsi jediný, koho jsem kdy mohl pokládat za přítele a nyní si posloužil v mé cestě za pomstou," prohlásil Sasuke, kterému z očí vytekly dva potůčky krve. Nicméně tohle ani nic jiného již neznamenalo naprosto nic, protože historie se měla velice rychle změnit.

Naruto se probudil a nikdy se necítil lépe, než v tom okamžiku. Hned si také uvědomil, že má hlavu v něčím klíně a někdo mu projíždí vlasy svými prsty.

„Naru-chan, můj milovaný sochi, konečně ses probudil?" zazněl ženský hlas a Naruto rychle otevřel oči, jen aby spatřil tu nejnádhernější ženu, kterou kdy viděl. Chvíli mu trvalo, než mu došlo, co ona žena řekla a on musel překvapeně zamrkat.

„K-Kaa-chan?" optal se nejistě a ona s úsměvem od ucha k uchu přikývnula. Naruto na nic nečekal a vrhl se jí kolem krku, protože konečně potkal svou matku, což byla jeho největší tužba. Poznat své rodiče. Ani si to neuvědomoval, ale po tvářích se mu řinuly potůčky slz, jak byl šťastný a veškeré emoce, které kdy držel pod pokličkou, konečně vytekly na povrch a on to ze sebe musel dostat.

„Shh, shh, Kaa-chan tě již ochrání, všechno bude dobré," ujišťovala jej, nicméně věděla, že to není zas tak velká pravda. V dálce totiž k nim přicházela postava s božskou aurou moci, která se k nim blížila již od okamžiku, co se tam Naruto objevil.

„Konečně vím, jak vypadá má Kaa-chan, nejhezčí žena na celém světě, dattebayo!" vykřikl Naruto nadšeně po tom, co zase získal kontrolu nad svými emocemi.

„Hahahaha, nevím jestli jsem nejhezčí, ale mnohokrát ti děkuji, sochi-kun, dattebane!" prohlásila a políbila Naruta do vlasů.

„Jistě že jsi nejhezčí na světě, nikdo nemá tak nádherné rudé vlasy," prohlašoval a vzal si jeden větší pramen do své ruky, aby si je mohl osahat a nakonec k nim i přivonět.

„ **Kushino-san, Uzumaki Naruto-kun,"** pozdravil je hlas nově příchozí postavy s božskou aurou a Naruto vůbec netušil, jak si jí mohl nevšimnout.

„Inari-sama," poklonila se okamžitě Kushina a přinutila Naruta, aby se také poklonil, ačkoliv se mu do toho příliš nechtělo, nehodlal si znepřátelit onu mocnou postavu, ať už to bylo kdokoliv.

„ **Není třeba se klanět. Uzumaki Naruto, stojí před tebou rozhodnutí. Zůstaneš zde v Čistém světě se svou matkou a dalšími dušemi mrtvých nebo se vrátíš zpátky do Světa živých? Tvá předčasná smrt z rukou Uchiha Sasukeho a Kyuubiho nebyla v plánu a Kami-sama mě vyslala, abych tuhle situaci napravil. Nicméně rozhodnutí je na tobě!"** prohlásil jeden z mnoha Bohů.

„COŽE?! Proč by se měl můj sochi vracet zpátky mezi ty bastardy? Copak už netrpěl dost, když jej celá vesnice nenáviděla, odmítala mu poskytnout základní potřeby pro přežití a nejenže sabotovali jeho vzdělání, odmítli mu dát i jeho právoplatné dědictví! Můj sochi zůstane se mnou v bezpečí, kde mu už žádný z těch bastardů neublíží! Nikdo z nich si nezaslouží jeho oběť! Minato trpí v žaludku Shinigamiho a jeho vlastní vesnice stejně plivla na jeho oběť, odkaz a poslední přání! Konoha může shořet do základů a každý tam může klidně trpět věčnost v Shinigamiho žaludku!" rozkřičela se Kushina a její vlasy kolem ní vlály stejně jako devět ocasů kolem Kyuubiho. Naruto se na ní díval se strachem v očích, nikdy by si nepomyslel, že někdo může být tak děsivý a konečně pochopil, proč se tak Shikamaru bál své matky.

„Kaa-chan dokáže být děsivější než Kyuubi," prohlásil Naruto nahlas a Inari se tomu zasmál.

„ **Kushina byla druhou Kyuubiho Jinchuuriki, takže by to vysvětlovalo její aktuální podobu, ale věř mi, Naruto-kun, všechny ženy Uzumaki klanu takhle vypadají, když je ovládne vztek a hněv. Kushino-san, je to velice pochopitelné, že nechceš vystavit svého syna dalšímu těžkému životu, ale nemá snad právo poznat pravou lásku, prožít plný život štěstí a dobrodružství? Pokud bude souhlasit s návratem do Světa živých, nebude to bez odměny. Navíc Kyuubiho druhou polovinu duše získal Shinigami a již se s ní nerozloučí, takže Narutovi zůstane pouze jeho yokai, veškerá jeho yokai, kterou Shinigami odebral Minatovi a daruje jí Narutovi. Jistě si za tuhle službu v budoucnu řekne o nějakou službičku, ale nic není zadarmo,"** vysvětloval Inari a Kushina se uklidnila, nicméně si vzala Naruta do náruče a posadila si jej do klína. Naruto se velice rychle ocitl s hlavou v jejím výstřihu a rudý ve tváři musel přiznat, že Ero-sennin by za tenhle pohled dal i svůj život.

„Musí se rozhodnout hned nyní? Třináct let jsem čekala na svého sochi, kterého můžu konečně držet ve své náruči. Kdyby mě Minato poslechl a zapečetil Kyuubiho zpátky do mě, má regenerační schopnost by mi zaručila přežití a mohla jsem ho vychovávat v bezpečí od těch idiotských vesničanů," prohlásila Kushina.

„ **Nemáme příliš času. Čím déle tu Naruto-kun bude, tím menší je šance k jeho návratu. Aby byl připraven na to, co jej čeká, pošlu jej pár let zpátky do minulosti, přesněji do doby, kdy nastoupil na Shinobi Akademii. Aby se Narutovi-kun lépe rozhodovalo, daruji mu speciální schopnost na následující půl hodinu. Pokud se rozhodne vrátit do Světa živých, tahle schopnost mu zůstane, pokud se rozhodne zůstat tady, ona schopnost zmizí a osud vašeho světa bude zahalen Temnotou,"** odpověděl Inari a z jeho ukazováčku vylétl zlatavý paprsek, který Narutovi narazil do hrudi.

 **Obdržel si novou schopnost s názvem The Gamer!**

 **Neboť si mrtev, musíš znovu vytvořit svou identitu!**

 **Vlož své nové jméno:**

 **...**

 **Potvrdit** **Nový pokus**

„Co to? Kaa-chan, vidíš to, co já?" optal se hned Naruto, který hleděl na modrou cedulku se zlatým okrajem, která se před ním vznášela.

„Si piš, že ji vidím, dattebane! Vůbec nad tím nepřemýšlej, protože si můj sochi a tím pádem Uzumaki Naruto!" prohlásila a Naruto hlasově zadal své jméno, než svou volbu potvrdil.

 **Uzumaki Naruto - Lvl. 1**

 **The Gamer**

 **Vítej, mladý Uzumaki! Schopnost s názvem The Gamer je velice speciální a má neomezený potenciál, protože tahle schopnost mění tvůj život na hru a všechno kolem tebe je podřízeno novým pravidlům.**

 **Manuál je nyní zablokován!**

 **Máš přístup k výběru některých Statusů. K výběru se dostaneš přes vyslovení** _ **Profil**_ **a klepnutím na** _ **Status**_ **.**

„Profil!" prohlásil Naruto a hned se mu zobrazila další cedulka se základními informacemi o jeho osobě, ne že by tam bylo něco, co již nevěděl. Nicméně klepl na _Status_ , jak mu předchozí cedulka prozradila a pod Profilem se mu zobrazila nabídka Statusů.

 **Jméno:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Třída:** The Gamer

 **Věk:**?

 **Titul:**?

 **Level:** 1 - Exp: 00.00%

 **HP:**?

 **CP:**?

 **STR:**?

 **VIT:**?

 **DEX:**?

 **INT:**?

 **WIS:**?

 **LUK:**?

 **Věhlas +/-:**?/?

 **Stat Body:**?

 **Status:**

 **Uzumaki Naruto má na výběr ze dvou volitelných Statusů. Další Statusy může získat po splnění speciálních úkolů nebo při získání speciálních předmětů.**

 **Dědic Uzumaki klanu (volitelný)**

Uzumaki klan je jedním z prvních shinobi klanů, který se usadil na opuštěném ostrově, aby unikli neustálému válčení mezi shinobi klany. Každý Uzumaki má velice potentní životní energii a velké zásoby chakry. Uzumaki klan se vždy specializoval na Fuuinjutsu a Kenjutsu.

 **Bonus:** +100 HP a CP za každý lvl, +25% k EXP k umění Fuuinjutsu a Kenjutsu, +50% k regeneraci HP a CP.

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Kongo Fusa (chakrové řetězy), Kagura Shingan (vnitřní zrak)

 **Dědic Namikaze klanu (volitelný)**

Namikaze klan je novým klanem Namikaze Minata, který tento status získal po obdržení pozice Yondaime HoKage. Minato byl sirotkem, nicméně jeho předci pocházejí z Kaminari no Kuni, kteří utekli do Hi no Kuni po smrti Shodai RaiKageho.

 **Bonus:** +3 DEX za každý lvl, +25% k síle Raiton jutsu.

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Jinton (extrémní rychlost)

 **Dědic Senju klanu (volitelný)**

Senju klan je jeden z několika nejstarších klanů na kontinentě a tudíž je jeho pověst legendární. Každý Senju byl obdarován dokonalým uměním pro jednu nebo dvě dovednosti. Senju klan nemá sice tak potentní životní energii jako Uzumaki klan, ale zase dokonale ovládají své zásoby chakry a patřičný živel.

 **Bonus:** +5 WIS za každý lvl, +25 CP za každý lvl.

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Soshi Gosei (kombinace živlů v sub-živly)

 **Dědic Terumi klanu (volitelný)**

Terumi klan je sesterským klanem Uzumaki klanu a mezi členy obou klanů došlo k mnoha svazkům. Ačkoliv Terumi klan nemá životní energii a zásoby chakry Uzumaki klanu, v Terumi klanu se dědí schopnost dvou a více sub-živlů.

 **Bonus:** +2 STR za každý lvl, +25% k síle sub-živlů.

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Futton (pára), Shoton (krystaly), Yoton (láva), Shakuton (sežehnutí)

 **Dědic Otsutsuki klanu (volitelný)**

Otsutsuki klan je nejstarším klanem na kontinentu a celá jeho historie je opředená v temnotě. Jen málo se toho zachovalo v mýtech a legendách. Nicméně Otsutsuki Kaguya byl první z tohoto klanu i ze všech lidí, která kdy vlastnila chakru. V legendách se praví, že prvním člověkem, který měl chakru, byl Rikudou Sennin, který byl i původcem všech technik, které jsou dneska shinobi světu známé. Kdo ví, kde je pravda?

 **Bonus:** +100 HP a CP za každý lvl, +1 STR, VIT, DEX, INT, WIS, LUK za každý lvl.

 **Kekkei Genkai:** ?

 **Jinchuuriki (trvalý)**

Status Jinchuurikiho Uzumaki Narutovi zůstává i přes fakt, že Kyuubiho duše je v držení Shinigamiho. I přes nevýhody jsou zde výhody ve vlastnění druhého zdroje chakry.

 **Bonus:** +150 CP za každý lvl, imunita vůči Genjutsu (neplatí na genjutsu techniky Mangekyou Sharinganu a vyšších stupňů Doujutsu)

 **Požehnání Boha Hotei (trvalý)**

Bůh Hotei, který je bohem štěstí se nad tebou usmál a za všechno své utrpení ve svém krátkém životě si obdržel jeho požehnání.

 **Bonus:** +2 LUK za každý lvl.

„Ha, můj sochi-kun je nejlepší, dattebane! Vsadím se, že nikdo jiný nemá na výběr z takových super statusů! Samozřejmě si musíš vybrat hned tu první možnost. Aby do mě hrom udeřil, kdyby ses otočil zády ke svém dědictví jako Uzumakiho," prohlásila Kushina a Naruto se zasmál. Všímal si, že se velkou část života choval úplně jako ona a byl vděčný za to, že věděl, odkud to zdědil.

Výběr statusů mu také prozradil odpověď na jeho nevyřčenou otázku, kdo byl jeho otcem. Mohlo mu to dojít, ostatně se Yondaimemu podobal, hlavně jeho fotografiím ze studentských let na Akademii.

„Samozřejmě, že se neotočím zády ke svému dědictví, ale jaký si mám vybrat druhý status? Pokud bych si zvolil jméno Namikaze, obdržel bych Jinton, ale dědičné schopnosti a bonusy ostatních klanů jsou lepší, než ty, které mi zanechal otec?" optal se Naruto.

„To není tak složité, Naruto-kun. Pokud se chceš vrátit zpátky do Světa živých, nechci tě v Čistém světě vidět další stovku let, takže si musíš zvolit něco, co ti dá největší šanci na přežití. Nejde o množství technik nebo Kekkei Genkai, ale o umění je dokonale ovládat. Kekkei Genkai u Otsutsuki klanu je skryto, ale věřím, že při tvém štěstí jej odhalíš. Pokud všechno navíc chápu dobře, budeš mít za každý level celkem 200 bodů životů a 350 bodů chakry. Sice budeš muset dřít, abys získal potřebnou kontrolu chakry, ale já v tebe věřím," prohlásila a Naruto si tedy zvolil **Dědic Uzumaki klanu** a **Dědic Otsutsuki klanu**.

„Stále nevím, jestli se chci vrátit. Sandaime-Jiji je mrtev, Sasuke-teme mi dvakrát prohnal Chidori hrudí, Sakura-chan mě nenávidí, Kakashi-baka mě naučil jen chození po stromech. Ačkoliv nevím, jak dlouho bych to tu přežil bez Ichiraku Rámenu," prohlásil Naruto a Kushina jej pevně objala.

„Naru-chan, vím, že jsem tě nechtěla pustit zpátky mezi ty bastardy, ale můžeš vykonat tolik dobra. Možná budeš moci i změnit minulost, pokud si tedy budeš pamatovat na svůj předchozí život. Nicméně jsi poslední Uzumaki z hlavní pokrevní linie a byla bych ráda, kdybych se jednoho dne dočkala svých vnoučat, ačkoliv na ně nemusíš nijak spěchat, nechci být babička zas tak mladá, rozumíme si, mladý muži?" ujišťovala se hned a Naruto rychle přikyvoval, protože se kolem jeho matky objevila rudá aura.

„Inari-sama nám dal jen malou chvíli, můžeš mi říci o svém životě?" optal se Naruto po chvilce a Kushina se dala do stručného vyprávění těch nejdůležitějších okamžiků svého života a Naruto poslouchal tak pozorně, jako nikdy předtím. Nicméně vymezená doba jim nestačila na všechno a Kushina musela skončit velice rychle, neboť se Inari vrátil, aby si vyslechnul Narutovo rozhodnutí.

„ **Rozhodli jste se?"** optal se jich, ačkoliv již znal odpověď.

„Hai, rád bych se vrátil do Světa živých. Nicméně mám otázku, budu si pamatovat svou budoucnost? A budu moci zachránit Jijiho, který se obětoval Shinigamimu, aby zastavil Orochi-teme před zničením Konohy?" zajímal se Naruto.

„ **Budeš si pamatovat svou minulou budoucnost, nicméně slyš mé varování! Ne všechno lze změnit a některé věci nelze změnit i kdyby ses o to pokoušel stále dokola. Některé životy budeš moci zachránit, nicméně jiné nikoliv. Než tě pošlu zpátky, mám pro tebe ještě jedno poslední varování. Nestůj mezi Orochimarem a Uchiha Sasukem, následky by byly katastrofální a v celé situaci figuruje daleko více mocných postav, než si dokážeš představit a nerad bys je měl za nepřátele dřív, než dosáhneš S-rank úrovně,"** odpověděl mu Inari a vytvořil za sebou oválný portál modré barvy se zlatými okraji.

„Naru-chan, pamatuj si, že nikomu nesmíš říci o budoucnosti, mohl bys něco změnit a pak by o život mohlo přijít daleko více lidí, než ve tvé originální časové linii. Miluji tě, na to nikdy nezapomeň a žij naplno! Jsem na tebe hrdá a všem ukaž, že s Uzumakim si nikdo nikdy nezačíná z velice dobrého důvodu, DATTEBANE!" rozloučila se s ním Kushina a dlouze jej políbila na čelo, než jej naposledy objala.

„ **Je čas, Naruto-kun. Jakmile projdeš portálem, probudíš se ve svém osmiletém těle pár hodin před zahájením prvního dne Shinobi Akademie. Sleduje tě mnoho božstev a věř, že další šanci již nedostaneš, tak jí využij, jak jen dokážeš. Sbohem a možná se ještě někdy uvidíme, mladý Uzumaki-Otsutsuki Naruto!"** prohlásil Inari a vyslal Naruta skrze portál.

Jakmile Naruto prošel portálem, ocitl se v bílém prostoru a nikoliv ve svém mladším těle. Rozhlížel se kolem sebe, protože netušil co se to děje, ale po chvilce se před ním objevila místnost s podstavcem, kde viděl sám sebe ve své třináctileté podobě. Byl to jakýsi pomník jeho prvního života.

 **Neboť si obdržel novou šanci na život, můžeš změnit svůj stávající vzhled!**

S touhle hláškou se mu tam také objevilo mnoho možností, které na sobě mohl změnit. Prvně začal svými vlasy, které nechal tak, jak je měl, ale rozhodl se, že si změní jejich barvu. zamiloval se do barvy vlasů své matky a proto si je změnil na stejný odstín rudé. Také si pozměnil nebesky modré oči na světlé fialové oči, jako měla jeho matka. Rozhodně vypadal daleko lépe a nemohl se dočkat, až svým vzhledem bude šokovat své nepřátele. On byl posledním Uzumakim a podle toho také hodlal vypadat.

Dostal možnost částečně změnit i stavbu svého těla, která byla přijatelná pro osmiletého kluka. Celý život ho trápila jeho výška, proto jí zvedl na maximum a nic jiného neměnil.

Nakonec dostal možnost nějakého tetování na svém těle, zjistil tam, že tři linie na každé z jeho tváří je pokládáno za tetování a může jej buď přemístit jinam nebo jej změnit. Ve finále si zvolil tetování devíti magatama ve tvaru náhrdelníků od jedné klíční kosti ke druhé. V malém kolečku uvnitř magatam byl vždy kanji znak pro Ichi až Kyuu. Kanji znaky byly také černé, jen kanji pro číslici devět bylo zlaté barvy. K tomu ještě přidal bílou spirálu s oranžovým okrajem na své levé rameno, čímž hodlal deklarovat svou příslušnost k Uzumaki klanu.

Naruto svou změnu vzhledu potvrdil a všechno kolem něj znovu potemnělo.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. Tvé HP a CP jsou plně obnoveny!**

Tohle byla hláška, která jej probudila a on okamžitě vyskočil ze své postele. Všimnul si, že je o něco menší, než byl zvyklý a jediný pohled do zrcadla mu potvrdil, že se mu nic z toho skutečně nezdálo a Inari-sama jej poslal zpátky do minulosti, aby mu dal druhou šanci na život.

„Profil!" prohlásil Naruto nahlas a podíval se na nové informace.

 **Jméno:** Uzumaki-Otsutsuki Naruto

 **Třída:** The Gamer

 **Věk:** 8

 **Titul: -**

 **Level:** 1 - Exp: 0/400

 **HP:** 460

 **CP:** 660

 **STR:** 10 +1 (11)

 **VIT:** 15 +1 (16)

 **DEX:** 10 +1 (11)

 **INT:** 20 +1 (21)

 **WIS:** 4 +1 (5)

 **LUK:** 7 +3 (10)

 **Věhlas +/-: 0/400**

 **Stat Body: 0**

 **Status:**

 **Dědic Uzumaki klanu:** +100 HP a CP za každý lvl, +25% EXP k Fuuinjutsu a Kenjutsu, +50% k regeneraci HP a CP.

 **Dědic Otsutsuki klanu:** +100 HP a CP za každý lvl, +1 STR, VIT, DEX, INT, WIS, LUK za každý lvl.

 **Jinchuuriki:** +150 CP za každý lvl, imunita vůči Genjutsu (neplatí na genjutsu techniky Mangekyou Sharinganu a vyšších stupňů Doujutsu), 50 záporného Věhlasu za každý rok života tak dlouho, dokud kladný Věhlas nepřevýší ten záporný.

 **Požehnání Boha Hotei:** +2 LUK za každý lvl.

Naruto chápal vše, co před sebou viděl. STR byla jasná, byla to jeho síla. STR také určovala sílu jeho taijutsu útoků. VIT určovala jeho životní energii a rychlost regenerace jeho životů. DEX byla zase jeho obratnost a rychlost. INT určovalo jeho velikost chakry a rychlost její regenerace. Jak mohl vidět, INT měl rozhodně nejvíce ze všech svých statů a WIS nejméně. WIS bylo pro něj asi nejdůležitější, protože to určovalo velikost jeho aktuální inteligence a kontrolu jeho chakry. Když si zobrazil podrobnosti k WIS, zjistil, že aby měl stoprocentní kontrolu chakry, muselo být WIS na desetině jeho celkových chakrových bodů. Aktuálně by potřeboval 66 WIS, aby měl naprostou kontrolu, což bylo o něco málo méně než byl součet všech jeho stat bodů.

LUK pro něj bylo také výhodným statem, do kterého nemusel investovat jediný bod. Požehnání od Hoteie mu zaručovalo dva body a ze statusu dědice Otsutsuki klanu dostával další bod, což byly tři body. Rozhodně to vysvětlovalo, proč měl také štěstí ve většině hazardních her a rozhodně toho hodlal v budoucnu využít. LUK navíc zvyšovalo velikost získaných odměn ze zabitých monster, což netušil, co má znamenat, ale předpokládal, že pokud je jeho život hrou, brzy narazí na nějaká monstra k zabití. Bylo tam napsáno i to, že měl šanci na nalezení lepších předmětů, což pro něj bylo pochopitelnější, ačkoliv netušil, jak z takového divokého prasete něco spadne.

Nakonec byl Věhlas, který se dělil na kladný a záporný. Kvůli tomu, že byl Jinchuuriki, mu přibýval záporný Věhlas. Hodnota věhlasu vydělená hodnotou 100, určovala přirážku ke všemu zboží, které mohl koupit u osob, které znaly jeho zápornou reputaci. Také to snižovalo hodnotu získaných EXP z Denních úkolů u veřejných osob. Aktuálně platil o 4% více za vše, co potřeboval a dostával o 4% méně EXP z Denních úkolů.

 **Úkolové upozornění! (Nový úkol)**

 **Jedinečný úkol: Připrav se na nadcházející den!**

 **Zadání: Řádně se umyj, slušně se obleč a sněz plnohodnotnou snídani!**

 **Odměna: 50 EXP, 5 shurikenů, 5 kunaiů**

 **Postih za selhání: 10 EXP**

 **Přijmout** **Odmítnout**

Naruto tento úkol okamžitě přijal a pustil se do plnění prvního úkolu ve svém novém životě. V koupelně se pozastavil nad vznášejícím se jménem a třídou nad svou hlavou, ale dlouho nad tím příliš nepřemýšlel a po rychlém opláchnutí se, zamířil zpátky do ložnice, kde se oblékl do zelených kraťasů a bílého trička s rudou spirálou na zádech. Věděl, že to byl základní znak pro uznání památky Uzumaki klanu a hodlal tuhle podobu změnit na modrou barvu ve chvíli, kdy se mu podaří vytvořit první úložný svitek středně vysoké kvality.

Protože nic jiného doma neměl, musel se spolehnout na instantní rámen, který do sebe hodil v rekordním čase.

Nakonec si umyl zuby a vyběhl ze svého bytu. Jen za sebou zabouchl dveře a objevila se mu ve vzduchu nová cedulka.

 **Úkolové upozornění! (Dokončeno)**

 **Připrav se na nadcházející den!**

 **Stav: Snížená odměna za nezdravou snídani!**

 **Odměna: 35 EXP, 5 shurikenů**

Naruto hleděl na to, co se mu to tam objevilo a měl chuť nadávat na všechny, protože rámen byl darem od bohů, jak ho mohl někdo považovat za nezdravé jídlo?

 **Upozornění!**

 **Zakup si lepší jídlo a začni jíst vyváženou stravu. Při nedodržení vyvážené stravy bude následovat postih v podobě Statusu Podvýživa, který bude dočasný, nicméně bez nápravy bude pozměněn za trvalý.**

 **P.S. Opovaž se nejíst zdravě, dattebane! * Kaa-chan**

Naruto se mírně otřásl, protože měl pocit, že jej Kaa-chan pozoruje a zrovna kolem sebe má rudou auru, která slibovala velkou bolest.

„Slibuji, že budu jíst zdravě," řekl tiše směrem k nebi, než se rozběhl ulicemi Konohagakure no Sato. Jeho cíl byl jasný, Shinobi Akademie, kam dnešního dne nastupoval.

 **Pokračování příště!**

 **Profil:**

 **Jméno: Uzumaki-Otsutsuki Naruto**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Věk: 8**

 **Titul: -**

 **Level: 1 - Exp: 35/400**

 **HP: 460**

 **CP: 660**

 **STR: 11**

 **VIT: 16**

 **DEX: 11**

 **INT: 21**

 **WIS: 5**

 **LUK: 10**

 **Věhlas +/-: 0/400**

 **Stat Body: 0**

 **Status:**

 **Dědic Uzumaki klanu:** +100 HP a CP za každý lvl, +25% EXP k Fuuinjutsu a Kenjutsu.

 **Dědic Otsutsuki klanu:** +100 HP a CP za každý lvl, +1 STR, VIT, DEX, INT, WIS, LUK za každý lvl.

 **Jinchuuriki:** +150 CP za každý lvl, imunita vůči Genjutsu (neplatí na genjutsu techniky Mangekyou Sharinganu a vyšších stupňů Doujutsu), 50 záporného Věhlasu za každý rok života tak dlouho, dokud kladný Věhlas nepřevýší ten záporný.

 **Požehnání Boha Hotei:** +2 LUK za každý lvl.

 **Peníze:**

 **Ryo: 10 000**

 _ **Slovo autora:**_ 3 622 slov čisté délky, tak dlouhá je tahle pilotní kapitolka. Netuším, jestli v téhle povídce budu aktivně pokračovat, když mám rozpracovanou HP/The Gamer, takže to čistě záleží na ohlasu a poptávce po dalších kapitolách.


	2. 2 Kapitola

**Prohlášení: Nevlastním autorská práva na mangu/anime Naruto ani na manhwu The Gamer.**

 **Kapitola 02. - Nové začátky**

Naruto byl již zvyklý na nenávistné pohledy, které normálně od všech kolem sebe dostával. Občas zahlédl i nějaký ten lítostný, ale těch bylo velice málo, více bylo pohledů neutrálních, jako kdyby byl pod jejich úroveň. Právě kvůli těm prvním a posledním pohledům se v původním životě stal vtípkařem, aby na sebe upozornil, ale také si uvědomoval, že to ublížilo nejen jeho reputaci, ale také jeho kariéře, kdy ho nikdo nikdy nebral vážně.

Ještě než dorazil na Akademii, rozhodl se, že nyní bude všechno brát vážně, aby na něj mohla být jeho Kaa-chan pyšná, stejně jako kdokoliv, kdo by patřil do Otsutsuki klanu, když už si zvolil tuhle možnost jako své druhé dědictví. Nicméně to neznamenalo, že zapomene na vtípky, pouze je hodlal provádět tak, aby na něj nikdo nepřišel a nikoho tím skutečně nezranil nebo neohrozil svou kariéru.

 **Vstoupil jsi na pozemky Shinobi Akademie.**

Naruto doufal, že podobné hlášky se mu nebudou zobrazovat pokaždé, když někam vstoupí, ale měl takové tušení, že se tomu nijak nevyhne. Na druhou stranu to mohlo být velice užitečné, vždy bude vědět, kde se nachází. S tou myšlenkou se mu v pravém horním rohu jeho zorného pole objevila malá kulatá mini-mapa, která byla z velké části začerněná a on poznal část cesty, která byla odhalená, protože to byla trasa, po které doběhl na Akademii ze svého apartmánu.

Před Akademií bylo mnoho rodičů i nových studentů a on mohl vidět, jak si ho téměř všichni prohlížejí s odporem a nenávistí, aspoň tedy většina civilistů. I mezi shinobi se našla dobrá polovina z nich, která se na něj dívala doslova vražedně. On mezi všemi přítomnými vyhledal jedinou osobu, která jej měla skutečně ráda a jakmile jí spatřil, vyrazil tím směrem.

„Naruto-kun, vidím, že si dorazil včas na svůj první den. Doufám, že jsi plně připravený, protože nadcházející čtyři roky studia budou velice důležité pro tvou budoucnost," poučoval jej HoKage-Jiji a Naruto jej krátce objal.

„Já se jako shinobi narodil, Jiji. Jen sleduj, protože mě nic už nezastaví, dattebayo!" prohlásil Naruto nadšeně a nemohl si pomoci, protože vidět Jijiho znovu živého jej naplnilo hřejivým pocitem štěstí.

„Hahaha, uvidíme, Naruto-kun. Nyní mě omluv, měl bych k novým studentům pronést několik slov," rozcuchal Narutovi vlasy a vystoupil na schody před vchodem do Akademie, aby na něj všichni viděli.

„Všechny vás vítám v prvním dni zahájení nového ročníku na Shinobi Akademii. Být Shinobi není jednoduchý život a mnoho z nás se nedožívá velkého věku. Shinobi život je o obětech a překonávání těžkých překážek. Nicméně naši Shinobi jsou našimi ochránci, kterým se dostává té nejvyšší pocty v očích nebezpečí, kterému se stavějí čelem. Vůle Ohně nám dovoluje chránit naší rodinu i před silnějšími nepřáteli, Vůle Ohně je naše síla, síla každého z naší rodiny v Konohagakure no Sato. Pro naše nové studenty mám jen tohle; učte se, respektujte své instruktory a ať se na vás štěstěna usměje," prohlásil Sandaime HoKage a setkal se s potleskem.

Naruto si všimnul, že na tabuli u dveří do Akademie jsou tři seznamy jmen. Dříve si nevšimnul, že by v jejich ročníku bylo tolik studentů. Myslel si, že je to jen jejich třída, ale po přečtení všech třech seznamů si uvědomil, že další dvě třídy jsou pro studenty, kteří jsou starší, než jejich generace.

1\. A. to byla jeho třída a tak se do ní taky vydal. Uvnitř již sedělo několik studentů, kteří se mezi sebou bavili. Naruto poznal Choujiho, který se ládoval brambůrkami s příchutí grilovaného masa. Vedle něj na lavici ležel Shikamaru a on si vzpomněl, jak společně nejednou utekli z nudných hodin a zmizeli na jeden z mnoha tréninkových placů, kde se jen tak poflakovali nebo hráli hry.

Ve třídě seděl i Shino, ale ten byl v lavici co nejblíže k oknu a zároveň úplně v zadní části třídy. On sám by se normálně posadil do první lavice, aby byl blízko svůj profesorům a mohl tak bavit celou třídu, ale rozhodl se to změnit, proto zamířil do zadní lavice v rohu místnosti, kde bylo nejvíce tmy. Hodlal odtamtud pozorovat celou třídu a postupně zjistit, kdo má skutečně největší potenciál.

Naruto nikdy nebyl ten, který by chtěl pomstu nebo někoho upřímně nenáviděl, ale Sasuke zašel příliš daleko a nikdy jej neviděl jako sobě rovného. Sakura na tom byla úplně stejně a možná byla pravda, že byl otravný, když jí neustále zval na jídlo, ale fyzické útoky si od ní skutečně také nikdy nezasloužil. Navíc její slepá víra a fascinace mladým Uchihou mu byla proti srsti.

Říká se, že Smrt odhalí všechno a ačkoliv on nevěděl všechno, získal nový pohled na svůj život. On udělal všechno, aby jej lidé poznali, aby měl jejich pozornost, ale přišel na to, že tahle pozornost není ta, kterou by skutečně chtěl. Navíc když se choval jako šašek, každý jej bral jako šaška bez kousku talentu.

Když tak seděl na svém novém místě a pozoroval všechny kolem sebe, překvapeně málem vyskočil až do stropu, když se mu tam najednou objevila další herní sdělení.

 **Díky speciálnímu aktu byl vytvořen speciální Skill!**

 **Podrobným sledováním osob kolem sebe, si získal Skill** _ **Pozorování - Lvl. 1**_ **.**

 **Pozorování (Aktivní) - Lvl. 1**

 **Info:** Tahle dovednosti ti dovoluje zjistit informace o jakékoliv osobě nebo předmětu. Rozsah přístupných informací závisí na velikosti levelu skillu.

„Pozorování!" aktivoval Naruto nejnovější skill šeptem a podíval se na Shikamara.

 **Nara Shikamaru**

 **Dědic Nara klanu**

 **Věk:** 8

 **Level:** 3

 **HP:** 400

 **CP:** 390

Naruto takhle prohlédl všechny studenty ve své třídě a zjistil, že jen studenti z civilních rodin mají level 1, stejně jako on. Všichni ostatní, kteří pocházeli ze shinobi rodin, měli nejméně třetí level a Sasuke měl dokonce šestý level. Pak už se ani ničemu nedivil, že jej každý považoval za génia, když měl značný náskok nad všemi ostatními studenty.

 **+1 level ke Skillu Pozorování!**

 **+1 level ke Skillu Pozorování!**

 **+1 level ke Skillu Pozorování!**

Ačkoliv si tuhle schopnost zvýšil hned o tři levely, stále neviděl nic nového a domyslel si, že další informace se mu zobrazí až po tom, co dosáhne určitého levelu. Nicméně neměl příliš času na další přemýšlení, protože do třídy vešli dva instruktoři. Naruto se již těšil na Iruku, ale až nyní si uvědomoval, že Iruka jejich třídu dostal až ve třetím ročníku.

„Prosím, utište se!" vyzvala je instruktorka, které Mizuki dělal asistenta. Naruto v duchu zasténal, protože Mizuki si ho hned našel a zpražil ho svým nenávistným pohledem.

„Jmenuji se Gekko Shima a tohle je můj asistent Touji Mizuki. Od dnešního dne nás budete oslovovat Shima-sensei, Mizuki-sensei nebo pouze Sensei. Než začneme s obeznámením se toho, co vás následující roky čeká, uděláme si finální docházku, kde vás vyvoláme a vy nám něco málo o sobě řekneme," představila se jim jejich nová instruktorka a Naruto doufal, že aspoň ona bude férová. Ostatně si matně vzpomínal, že jedním z rozhodčích v Chuuninských zkouškách byl Gekko Hayate. Rozhodně si musí poznamenat někde, aby nezapomněl na jeho smrt a pokusil se tomu zabránit.

„Uzumaki Naruto," zaznělo jeho jméno s nevolí v hlase a Naruto si uvědomil, že seznam studentů čte Mizuki.

„Zde, Sensei!" vyskočil na nohy, aby na něj každý viděl.

„Něco nám o sobě řekni Uzumaki, ale krátce, nepotřebujeme další slohové práce," upozornila ho Shima-sensei a Naruto přikývnul.

„Jmenuji se Uzumaki Naruto, líbí se mi červená a oranžová a miluji rámen. Nemám rád zrádce a ty, kteří nedokážou rozeznat kunai od Úložného svitku. Mým cílem je se stát respektovaným shinobim, na kterého by byli mí rodiče pyšní!" prohlásil a zabodl svůj pohled do Mizukiho a Shima si toho všimnula. Ona sama byla vůči němu neutrální, ale pokud s ním bude mít Mizuki problém, bude to muset nahlásit a buď omezit jejich společný čas nebo si pořídit jiného instruktora, který stejný problém mít nebude.

„Poslední je Yamanaka Ino," řekl Mizuki a Ino se dala do svého představování, kde nezapomněla vzpomenout svůj spor se Sakurou o Sasukeho přízeň. Shima si u tohoto chování také viditelně povzdechla a Naruto zklamaně zakroutil hlavou, protože kdyby chtěla, mohla by z ní být velice silná kunoichi. Ostatně měla značný potenciál a Naruto se mírně otřásl nad představou toho, co by se z ní asi stalo, kdyby si jí do učení vzala Mitarashi Anko.

„Nyní si vytáhněte poznámkové bloky a psací potřeby. Očekávám, že všichni budete mít úhledné poznámky, ze kterých se budete v budoucnu učit na další lekce a testy. Nyní strávíme dvě hodinky teorií toho, co se budeme v budoucnu učit a poté máme dvě hodinky na praktickou lekci," vyzvala je Shima-sensei a Naruto si z kapsy vytáhl tenký svitek, ve kterém měl vloženou tužku na psaní.

 **Úkolové upozornění! (Nový úkol)**

 **Volitelný úkol:** Úhledné zápisky z přednášky!

 **Zadání:** Pozorně poslouchej svou instruktorku a veď si úhledné zápisky pro budoucí použití ke studiu na teoretické testy.

 **Odměna:** Věhlas +10, Gekko Shima jako sensei

 **Postih za selhání:** Věhlas -20, Touji Mizuki jako sensei

 **Přijmout** **Odmítnout**

Úkol okamžitě přijal a začal dávat pozor tak, jako nikdy v životě, protože nyní jeho budoucnost závisela na výsledku tohoto úkolu. Byl ochotný udělat všechno, aby neměl Mizukiho jako svého instruktora a tak se jeho život začal pomalu měnit k lepšímu.

 **+1 k INT!**

 **+1 k WIS!**

Ani se nenadál a teoretická část byla za nimi a celá třída přešla na jeden z tréninkových placů, které měla Akademie k dispozici. Shima-sensei s Mizukim jim předvedli tréninkový souboj v taijutsu, ukázali jim i všechny tři ninjutsu, které se budou učit a nakonec i bukijutsu, přesněji shurikenjutsu, což bylo umění vrhu shurikenů a kunaiů. Do bukijutsu patřilo i kenjutsu, bojutsu a několik dalších technik, kde Temari ovládala Bitevní vějíř, Kankuro měl zase své loutky a podobně.

Když je toho dne Shima-sensei rozpustila, dala jim ještě rozvrh a seznam všech pomůcek. Naruto byl rozhodně spokojený, proto si prvně zamířil k Ichiraku rámen, než se vydal zpátky do svého poničeného apartmánu.

 **Úkolové upozornění! (Dokončeno)**

 **Úhledné zápisky z přednášky!**

 **Stav:** Shima-sensei byla spokojena s tvou pozorností během jejích přednášek.

 **Odměna:** Věhlas +10, Gekko Shima jako sensei.

 **Od této chvíle jsi oficiálně studentem Shinobi Akademie. Získáváš k tomu patřičný Titul s bonusem!**

 **Student Shinobi Akademie (25% k EXP do levelu 10)**

Tohle si podle něj zasloužilo menší oslavu, proto si dal o dvě misky rámenu navíc. Cestou domů se ještě zastavil na tržnici, kde se pokusil koupit nějaké čerstvé ingredience a pečivo. Nicméně jeho záporná reputace mu zajistila pouze starší a nekvalitní jídlo, za které zaplatil ještě více, než za jídlo té nejlepší kvality.

V tu chvíli se rozhodl, že si založí vlastní zahrádku, aby si mohl pěstovat své bylinky a zeleninu. Nehledě na to, že kolem Konohy byly samé lesy, takže by si mohl ulovit nějakou zvěř kvůli masu. Pár potoků a jedna řeka byla také nedaleko, takže o ryby by také neměl mít nouzi. Pokud by se mu podařilo zachovat zvířecí kůže, jistě by se našel někdo, u koho by je mohl prodat.

Když dorazil domů, musel zpátky do pantů nasadit vyhozené dveře. Zase se k němu někdo vloupal a zničil část jeho majetku, což bylo běžné tak jednou do týdne. Nicméně dnešního dne toho tam bylo zničeno daleko více a to včetně jeho oblečení. Ani se tam nezdržoval a zamířil k té nejdůležitější budově ve vesnici.

„Co tu chceš?" vyjela na něj recepční a Naruto se zamračil.

„Přišel jsem navštívit HoKageho-Jiji. Jistě vím, že má nyní volno," odpověděl Naruto a recepční se jej pokusila vyhodit, ale její zvýšený hlas připoutal pozornost samotného vůdce Konohy, který otevřel dveře dokořán.

„Naruto-kun, pojď dále. Hakiro-san, sbalte si prosím veškeré věci a opusťte své místo. Pokud nejste schopná plnit mé příkazy, nebudu zde vaši přítomnost snášet," prohlásil Sandaime a povzdechl si nad tím, že bude muset najít novou recepční, která bude schopná přehlédnout Narutův status Jinchuurikiho.

„Hej, Jiji, vidím, že tu máš zase hromady dokumentů," zasmál se tomu Naruto a nechápal, proč nepoužíval Kage Bunshin k jejich vyřízení. Kaa-chan mu prozradila, že Yondaime to tak dělal a nikdo proti tomu nic neřekl.

„Ano, administrativní práce se zdá být mou jedinou náplní. Nemám vůbec tušení, kde se neustále bere tolik papírování, je to jako prokletí pozice HoKageho. Nicméně kvůli tomu si mě nepřišel navštívit," okomentoval to Sandaime a Naruto se posadil do křesla, které tam HoKage měl u menšího stolku.

„Jiji, můj apartmán je zase zcela zničený. Už jsem si zvykl, když se mi tam každý týden někdo vloupe a něco poničí, ale nyní mám zničené i veškeré oblečení a nábytek. Jako kdyby nestačilo, že mě většina Konohy nesnáší, nyní není ani můj domov v bezpečí," postěžoval si Naruto a Sandaime luskl prsty.

„HoKage-sama?" objevil se vedle něj ANBU s maskou medvěda.

„Kuma, zajisti místo činu a povolej vyšetřovatele z Policie. Poté ze skladiště nahraďte veškerý zničený nábytek za nový. Nakonec zajistěte celý apartmán základními fuuinjutsu pečetěmi!" rozkázal HoKage a Kuma okamžitě zmizel splnit jeho rozkazy.

„Díky, HoKage-Jiji," prohlásil Naruto a věděl, že to bylo daleko více, než cokoli co pro něj udělal dříve.

„Nic si z toho nedělej, Naruto-kun. Kdyby to bylo na mě, dávno bych ti zajistil bezpečí, ale až do dneška si byl pod vládou civilního koncilu. Nedávno se mi konečně podařilo získat kontrolu nad Shinobi Akademií a nyní jsi mým subjektem, stejně jako každý jiný shinobi. Sice ti nemůžu zajistit plnou ochranu, kterou by sis zasloužil, protože bydlíš v budově, kterou vlastní civilisté. Nicméně řekni, jak se ti líbí na Akademii?" optal se jej Sandaime a Naruto se usmál.

„Shima-sensei je férová a nemá nenávistný pohled jako Mizuki. Zatím nikoho ze svých spolužáků neznám, takže nemůžu říci, jestli budeme přátelé nebo ne," nadhodil Naruto a Hiruzen přikývnul.

„To jsem rád. Kdyby Mizuki podnikl cokoliv, co by ti bylo podezřelé, klidně to řekni Shimě-san nebo mě, když budu mít čas. Nicméně jsem velice zvědav na tvou změnu vzhledu," řekl a Naruto věděl, že tužba o to, aby to všichni přešli bez povšimnutí, byla příliš, ale doufat stále mohl.

„Hmm, netuším, jak se to stalo, ale takhle jsem vypadal, když jsem se ráno probudil. Měl jsem podivný sen, jak si nějaká děsivá postava s nožem v ústech přišla pro obrovskou lišku plnou nenávisti. Pak jsem měl pocit, jak se měním a když jsem se ráno probudil, takhle jsem vypadal. Rozhodně se mi můj nový vzhled líbí víc, než ten starý. Aspoň už nemám na tváři ty linie, které přitahovaly pozornost všech, kteří mě nenávidí," vysvětloval Naruto tak, jak jen mohl a doufal, že mu Jiji uvěří.

„Můžeš si pro mě vyhnout tričko? Rád bych se na něco podíval," požádal jej Sandaime a Naruto jej poslechl. Hiruzen použil trochu své chakry, aby zviditelnil pečeť, kterou měl Naruto na svém břiše a pečlivě jí prostudoval. Nebyl žádný Mistr fuuinjutsu, ale měl dostatečné znalosti na to, aby poznal, že Kyuubiho duše je pryč a v pečeti zůstala jen jeho chakra, která byla postupně filtrována do Narutova systému a rezerv.

Netušil, co se stalo, ale Naruto se z Kyuubiho Jinchuurikiho stal pouhým Jinchuurikim, který má k dispozici chakru nejsilnějšího z Bijuu a přitom žádnou negativní přítomnost daného Bijuu, který by se jej mohl snažit ovlivnit. Také věděl, že Naruto bude mít velký problém s kontrolou svých obrovských zásob chakry, které získá nejen jako Uzumaki, ale také jako Jinchuuriki. Hned mu bylo jasné, že genjutsu a iryo ninjutsu bylo mimo jeho dosah.

„Hej, Jiji, to lechtá," zasmál se tiše Naruto, jak mu HoKage přejížděl špičkami prstů po břiše.

„Hahaha, máš pravdu a omlouvám se za tuhle nepříjemnost. Můžeš se znovu obléci, Naruto-kun. Pokud mi dovolíš ti vzít trochu krve, rád bych nechal udělat nějaké testy. Jak jsem ti již řekl, jsi sirotek, ale tvá nová přeměna mi dala nápad ohledně identity tvé matky. Nic ti neslibuji, ale pokud se nepletu, mohl bys získat dodatečnou ochranu. Nyní utíkej domů, Kuma již určitě zabezpečil tvůj apartmán. Ještě dneska ti také pošlu někoho s novým oblečením," mrkl na něj Sandaime a po odebrání vzorku krve se Naruto vydal domů. On moc dobře věděl, kdo byli jeho rodiče, ale nikdo jiný nevěděl, že to ví a tak to muselo zatím i zůstat. Jeho vědomosti budoucnosti byly velice nebezpečné v nesprávných rukách a on si uvědomoval, že nemůže věřit naprosto nikomu.

Během cesty z HoKageho věže do svého apartmánu, narazil na skupinku starších děcek, kteří se o něčem zapáleně bavili. Nebylo to tak, že by chtěl odposlouchávat, ale nemohl přeslechnout výrazy jako „inventář" nebo „lepší věci na postavu" a „rychlé farmení expů". Neboť se jeho život stal hrou a oni se bavili o nějaké hře, zamířil k výloze obchodu, u kterého diskutovali a spatřil nově vydanou hru Diablo II.

„Rozhodně si nezapomeň přečíst manuál, pokud začínáš úplně od znovu a nehrál si první díl. Ačkoliv to není nijak složité, pomůže ti to vybrat postavu a řekne, na co si dávat pozor," prohlašoval jeden z nejstarších členů skupinky kluků tomu nejmladšímu, který jen chápavě přikývnul.

„ _Manuál!_ " řekl Naruto tiše a okamžitě se mu zobrazila modrá cedulka.

 **Zpřístupnil si možnost manuálu. Zvol si jeho podobu!**

 **Knižní vydání Nahrání informací do mysli**

Protože se mu skutečně nechtělo nic číst s tím, že hrozilo odhalení knižního manuálu někým cizím, zvolil si druhou možnost. Musel se okamžitě opřít o výlohu, jak se mu zamotala hlava z onoho přísunu informací, ale hned byl zase v pořádku a věděl přesně, co musí udělat.

Na nejbližším rozcestí změnil směr a již nemířil ke svému apartmánu, ale do obchodu s knihami a nářadím pro domácí kutily. Z Manuálu se totiž dozvěděl, že má přístup k nejméně deseti hlavním profesím a šesti podpůrným profesím. Nejenže díky nim mohl v budoucnu získat dostatek jídla, ale mohl si začít vyrábět své vlastní věci, pokud bude mít potřebný materiál a zkušenosti.

Manuál jej varoval, že více jak tři hlavní a dvě podpůrné profese jsou příliš náročné na čas, ale on měl jednoduché řešení. Jakmile bude v soukromí, vyvolá své klony a bude schopen zvládnout všechny profese. Nejlepší na tom bylo, že z podpůrných profesí mohl dostávat i expy ke zvýšení svého aktuálního levelu a něco podobného platilo i pro hlavní profese, ale tam za každou jejich úroveň dostal nějakou odměnu.

Hláška o tom, že dorazil do zamýšleného obchodu jej vytrhla z budoucích plánů o nadvládě nad světem. Okamžitě si všimnul nenávistného pohledu od prodavače, ale toho si moc nevšímal a s košíkem zamířil mezi regály. Prvně zamířil k regálu s knihami, kde si do košíku nabral hned několik užitečných knih. Poté zamířil do sekce s nářadím, kde si do košíku vzal krumpáč, lopatu, kyblík na vodu, kladiva, dlátka, klasické nůžky i nůžky na zastřihávaní rostlin a keřů, několik druhů pil i sekeru nakonec přidal i sadu jehel a nití.

„Bude to 8 500 ryo," prohlásil prodavač s úšklebkem na tváři, protože doufal, že Naruto nebude mít tolik a tím získá důvod k jeho vyhození z obchodu a dalšímu zákazu vstupu, ale úšklebek mu z tváře hned zmizel, když Naruto z kapsy vytáhl svazek bankovek a položil mu je na pult. Se vším v jedné tažce a dalšími věci v náruči se vydal pryč z obchodu a to do nejbližší uličky, kde jej nikdo nemohl vidět.

Naruto se usmíval od ucha k uchu, protože _Inventář_ byla snad ta nejúžasnější věc, kterou snad získal. Mohl mít u sebe neustále všechny své věci a nikdy o ně už nemohl přijít. Rychle zamířil domů, protože se nemohl dočkat, až vytvoří desítku klonů a pustí se do práce. Nehodlal zůstat na úrovni studentů z civilních rodin a pokud bude moci, vymete Sasukemu ten arogantní výraz z tváře hned, jak k tomu dostane možnost.

Naruto mohl mít požehnání boha štěstí, ale i smůla se musela někdy prokázat. Zrovna teďka měl nebezpečný tik v oku, když se mu objevila cedulka s rudým varováním.

 **Varování!**

 **Skill Kage Bunshin no Jutsu je právě nyní nepřístupný. K jeho odemčení je nutné splnit následující požadavky:**

 **1.** **Odemčení chakry**

 **2\. Mít 15. lvl**

 **3\. Získat Zakázaný svitek Pečetí/Najít svitek Skillu**

Tohle rozhodně nebylo něco, co očekával, když použil svou oblíbenou techniku, která jej zachránila ve všemožných situacích.

„Ha, kdo si myslí, že mě tohle zastaví? Uzumaki-Otsutsuki Naruto se nikdy nevzdává, dattebayo!" prohlásil Naruto a vytáhl z inventáře všechny knihy, které si koupil.

 **Obdržel si knihu k Profesi - Krejčí!**

 **Chceš se naučit tuhle profesi?**

 **Ano** **Ne**

Samozřejmě kliknul na možnost _Ano_. Nicméně nečekal, že mu kniha zmizí v modré záři a on bude najednou znát celý její obsah. Rozhodně to měnilo celou situaci a on se pustil do asimilování i zbytku knih, které si koupil.

Záhy se naučil další čtyři hlavní profese v podobě **Kováře** , **Truhláře** , **Kuchaře** a **Zedníka**. Jako podpůrné profese se naučil; **Horník** , **Lovec** , **Dřevorubec** a **Farmář**. Jako Kovář sice potřeboval pec, aby mohl z kovové rudy vytvořit čistý kov, ale to neměnilo nic na tom, že zatím mohl natěžit něco do zásoby a prodat to místním kovářům. Tedy až se znovu naučí Henge a bude jim to moci prodat v jiné podobě bez postihu jeho statusu Jinchuurikiho.

Jako Kuchař konečně věděl, jak si připravit základní pokrmy a doufal, že jako Lovec a Farmář bude schopen získat veškeré potřebné ingredience bez toho, aby toho musel od obchodníků nakupovat více, než bylo skutečně nezbytné, hlavně když mu zbývalo už jen 1 500 ryo.

Nicméně než se mohl pustit do plného využití profesí, musel znovu prozkoumat celou Konohu a její okolí. Doufal, že mu to nezabere mnoho času a on najde nejenom nějaký starší opuštěný důl, kde by mohl zvýšit level své profese, ale také vhodné místo pro lov zvěře.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. Tvé HP a CP jsou plně obnoveny!**

Tohle byla hláška, která jej probouzela i po zbytek týdne a věděl, že ho bude probouzet i po zbytek jeho života. Během prvního týdne studia na Akademii Naruto získal hned tři nové skilly.

 **Taijutsu Akademie - Začátečník (Pasivní) - Lvl. 3 (Exp: 34.50%)**

 **Info:** Tahle dovednost ti dovoluje používat základní taijutsu styl vyučovaný na Akademii. Není to nic extra, ale nikdo neřekl, že začátky jsou lehké.

 **Bonus:** 5% k STR, VIT, DEX. +1% za každý 5 lvl skillu.

 **Shuriken Bukijutsu (Aktivní/Pasivní) - Lvl. 4 (Exp: 4.00%)**

 **Info:** Dovednost v ovládání shurikenů.

 **Bonus:** 2% k přesnosti za každý lvl skillu.

 **Aktivní Bonus:** 1% k poškození útokem na dálku za každý lvl skillu.

 **Cena:** 5 CP

 **Kunai Bukijutsu (Aktivní/Pasivní) - Lvl. 4 (Exp: 45.95%)**

 **Info:** Dovednost v ovládání kunaiů. Lze s nimi bojovat na blízku i na dálku.

 **Bonus:** 2% k přesnosti a odražení útoku za každý lvl skillu.

 **Aktivní Bonus:** 1% k STR za každý level skillu na 15s.

 **Cena:** 5 CP

Rozhodně byl za ně vděčný, nicméně jak se vzbudil v sobotu brzy ráno, připravil si snídani a vyrazil k monumentu HoKagů, přesněji až na jeho vrchol a pak dál do lesa. Jen náhodou zjistil, že aby mohli kameníci vytesat hlavy HoKagů do skály nad Konohou, museli odněkud vzít potřebný materiál a za monumentem byla pomocí jutsu vytvořena obrovská díra, odkud byl materiál přemístěn. Nebylo to důležité jen tak pro nic za nic, protože při rychlé prohlídce okolí včerejšího večera si všimnul vstupů do několika jeskynní a on doufal, že konečně narazí na nějakou rudu, kterou by mohl začít těžit.

Ačkoliv přes týden školy dostal mnoho jedinečných, volitelných i povinných úkolů, stále byl level 1 a do dalšího levelu mu chybělo jen pár expů. Ačkoliv nemohl procvičovat žádné ze svých nových řemesel, každé připravené jídlo mu zatím přidávalo jeden skill k profesi, takže u Kuchaře měl skill 15 ze 75. Ukázalo se totiž, že profese se řídí jiným systémem než všechno ostatní.

Slézt do díry nebylo snadné, hlavně když se mu stále nepodařilo odemknout schopnost chození po stěnách pomocí chakry. Nejdříve prý musel plně ovládnout koncentraci za pomocí přidržováním listu na svém čele a poté i různých částech těla. To je měli na Akademii začít učit až příští týden a jeho snaha se to naučit dříve mu nepřinesla příliš úspěchu, proto si hodlal počkat na svitek, ze kterého by se to mohl naučit pomocí herního systému.

Z Inventáře musel vytáhnout svítilnu, kterou rozsvítil a vydal se do prvního přírodního tunelu. Rozhlížel se kolem sebe a po stěnách, jestli nezahlédne něco, co by mu napovědělo, jak má postupovat dál.

Když už se nacházel celkem hluboko pod zemí, na jedné ze stěn zahlédl hnědý kovový odlesk a přesně na ten se zaměřil.

„ _Pozorování!_ " aktivoval jeden ze svých skillů a byl velice potěšen výsledkem.

 **Žíla Měděné rudy**

 **Info:** Žíla Měděné rudy obsahuje neznámé množství Měděné rudy, kterou může vytěžit jakýkoliv Horník.

 **Potřebný skill:** **Horník - Skill lvl. 1**

Naruto s úsměvem vytáhl krumpáč z Inventáře a špičatým koncem udeřil do skály. Hned toho zalitoval, protože dostal zpětnou ránu do rukou v podobě otřesu.

 **Obdržel si poškození -5 HP!**

 **+1 level ke Skillu Tělesná odolnost!**

Tohle nebylo zrovna něco, co chtěl vidět, ale ani tak ho to neodradilo a znovu udeřil do skály a doufal, že tentokrát to bude něco jiného. Ještě pětkrát musel udeřit do skály a ztratil dalších 25 HP, nicméně získal 2 levely k Tělesné odolnosti. Ale ani jedna z těchto věcí jej nezajímala, protože u nohou mu ležel menší balvan vytěžené rudy.

 **Měděná ruda - 1x**

 **Info:** Z Měděné rudy se dá tavením získat čistá Měď k dalšímu zpracování nebo prodeji.

 **+1 Skill level k profesi Horník!**

 **+5 EXP**

„Ha, tohle je teprve začátek, dattebayo!" prohlásil Naruto nadšeně, schoval Měděnou rudu do Inventáře a pustil se do dalšího těžení. Herní systém mu v tom hodně pomáhal, protože ať už se prokopal jakkoliv hluboko, těžební šachta se kolem něj postupně měnila na zabezpečenou chodbu, takže nehrozilo, že by ho to tam zasypalo. Také zbytečné kamení mizelo v neznámu, což mu nijak nevadilo, aspoň měl méně starostí.

Prvních třicet kusů vytěžené rudy mu dalo vždy Skill level. Nicméně 5 exp získával jen prvních deset úspěšných vykopání rudy, pak už dostával jen po 2 expech. Ale i tak získal level, což ho potěšilo. Znamenalo to totiž, že nemusel plnit úkoly, aby postoupil s levelem kupředu.

„ _Profil!_ " prohlásil Naruto a nechal si zobrazit tabulku se svými informacemi.

 **Jméno:** Uzumaki-Otsutsuki Naruto

 **Třída:** The Gamer

 **Věk:** 8

 **Titul:** Student Shinobi Akademie (+25% k EXP do levelu 10)

 **Level:** 2 - Exp: 40/880

 **HP:** 600

 **CP:** 790

 **STR:** 14

 **VIT:** 20

 **DEX:** 15

 **INT:** 25

 **WIS:** 9

 **LUK:** 13

 **Věhlas +/-:** 10/400

 **Stat Body:** 5

Naruto si v mysli vybavil to, co znamenají Stat Body a jak je použít, než kliknul na WIS a všech pět bodů investoval do téhle možnosti. Netušil, kolik mu trénink kontroly chakry pomůže a z toho, co vypozoroval ze statů Shikamara, tak WIS z něj dělalo génia a pokud nechtěl znovu zemřít rukou posledního Uchihy, nehodlal být hlupák. I přes fakt, že jeho WIS bylo nyní na 14 bodech, cítil se o mnoho chytřejší. Ačkoliv stále neměl na Shikamara, který měl WIS 35.

Po téhle úpravě se vrhnul znovu do těžení, ale zjistil, že s dalšími deseti kusy Měděné rudy vytěžil Žílu Měděné rudy, proto musel hledat další, kterou by mohl jít těžit. Těchto deset kusů mu přineslo už jen 2 Skill levely a 20 expů. Musel se proto pustit hlouběji do jeskyně, dokud nezahlédl další kovové odlesky na stěnách.

 **Žíla Cínové rudy**

 **Info:** Žíla Cínové rudy obsahuje neznámé množství Cínové rudy, kterou může vytěžit již zkušenější Horník.

 **Potřebný skill:** **Horník -** **Skill lvl. 50**

Tohle mu moc nepomohlo, ale aspoň věděl, kam se vrátit na vyšším skill levelu. Nakonec narazil ještě na dvě Žíly Měděné rudy, které plně vytěžil. Získal 34 kusů Měděné rudy, 5 skill levelů a 68 expů.

Protože ani netušil, kolik je hodin, vydal se zpátky na povrch, aby zjistil, že je tak akorát čas na večeři. Byl překvapen, jak rychle mu utekl celý den a doufal, že další den toho natěží více za kratší čas. Ostatně si všimnul, že čím vyšší má skill level, tím snáze a rychleji lze těžit Měděnou rudu.

Ještě než ale zamíří domů, vydal se do jednoho zapadlého obchodu se shinobi potřebami. Narazil na něj jen náhodou a také jen kvůli tomu, že na něj nepůsobí genjutsu, protože celý obchod byl pod jedním ukryt, aby na něj žádný civilista nenarazil. Také se do něj nemohl dostat nikdo, komu by ho někdo jiný neukázal. Naruto měl samozřejmě štěstí v kombinaci s jeho statusem Jinchuuriki a tím, že byl The Gamer a každá nová lokace mu ukazovala cedulku s názvem a informací o dané lokaci, ať už to byl tréninkový plac nebo nějaká budova.

„Haló, je tu někdo?" optal se Naruto, když vstoupil do obchodu a nikoho neviděl.

„Hned tam budu!" ozvalo se ze zadní místnosti, odkud se ozýval i úklid nářadí.

 **Higurashi Kenro - Lvl. ?**

 **Kovář**

Tohle byl majitel obchodu, na který Naruto narazil. Naruto děkoval bohům, protože Higurashi-san se na něj nedíval s nenávistným pohledem a byl k němu zcela neutrální a občas i trochu přátelský.

„Ach, Uzumaki-san, co pro vás mohu udělat takhle večer?" optal se hned Kenro.

„Ehm, mám trochu více Měděné rudy, kterou jsem získal. Rád bych jí prodal nebo nadále zpracoval na měděné pruty, pokud by to šlo," řekl Naruto nejistě.

„Skutečně? Sebou to jistě nemáš, budeš chtít pomoci s přepravou?" optal se hned Kenro.

„Mohl bych si koupit několik Úložných svitků, do kterých bych jí zapečetil a poté vám ji prodal?" optal se Naruto a Kenro hned zamířil k polici s různě velkými i barevně rozlišenými svitky.

„Mám tu pár menších Úložných svitků. Do jednoho se vejde pět Úložných pečetí a do každé z nich se vejde deset kusů jakékoliv rudy. Jeden stojí 250 ryo a lze je použít desetkrát, než Úložná pečeť ztratí svojí integritu. Obávám se, že poslední roky umění fuuinjutsu upadá a kvalita již není taková, jak bývala," oznámil mu Higurashi-san a Naruto si hned dva z nich zakoupil. To bylo také posledních 500 ryo, které měl a doufal, že se mu tahle investice rychle vrátí.

„Zítra ráno bych se zastavil s jedním plným svitkem. Jaká je výkupní cena, Higurashi-san?" optal se Naruto nakonec.

„25 ryo za jeden kus Měděné rudy. Kdyby byla již ztavená do Měděných tyčí, cena by se pohybovala od 100 do 1 500 ryo v závislosti na hmotě a kvalitě," odpověděl mu Higurashi-san a Narutovi málem vypadly oči z důlků.

„Děkuji mnohokrát a hezký zbytek dne," poklonil se Naruto a rozběhl se domů, kde okamžitě naplnil první svitek padesáti kusy Měděné rudy.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. Tvé HP a CP jsou plně obnoveny!**

Než se vrátil do dolů, Naruto v obchodě u Higurashiho-san vyprázdnil Úložný svitek a vydělal si svých prvních 1 250 ryo. Rozhodl se, že ten den natěží tolik Měděné rudy, aby naplnil oba Úložné svitky a pak ještě tolik, na kolik bude mít čas.

Oba svitky se mu podařilo naplnit krátce po obědě. Získal jen pět skill levelů, což jej trochu odradilo, protože snížení postupu bylo razantní. Nicméně nyní mu stačilo jednou nebo dvakrát udeřit krompáčem do těch správných míst a měl vytěžený kus rudy.

Cestou na oběd obsah obou svitků prodal a vydělal si tak dalších 2 500 ryo. Jak si tak pochutnával na yakitori, napadlo jej, že by si mohl dát pauzu s těžbou rudy a spíše zamířit do okolních lesů, kde by mohl vystopovat a ulovit nějakou tu zvěř na ingredience pro svá jídla.

Lesy kolem Konohagakure no Sato byly skutečně rozlehlé, nicméně ne ve všech částech se dalo úspěšně lovit. Ostatně nebyl jediný, kdo využíval přirozeného okolí k získávání čerstvého masa. Naštěstí jeho nové loviště bylo nedaleko dolů a štěstí mu přálo, když narazil na skupinku několika králíků. Z pěti kusů se mu podařilo ulovit jen dva, ale i to byl úlovek. Protože v jeho Inventáři naprosto nic nestárlo ani se nekazilo, oba si je rychle uschoval a vydal se po stopách zbylých tří králíků, kteří mu unikli.

Chvíli po nich pátral, ale našel jen jednoho z nich. Kousek od místa svého třetího úlovku našel i zatoulanou slepici, která tam byla delší dobu, protože našel její hnízdo s půl tuctem vajec. Prvně jí chtěl zabít, aby získal další maso, ale rozhodl se ušetřit její život. Dokud totiž snášela vejce, měl o další položku méně ze seznamu toho, co již nemusel kupovat u obchodníků v Konoze.

V lese také našel několik bylinek, o kterých věděl, že jsou jedlé a dají se přidat do jídla k jeho dochucení. Díky tomuto si také vysloužil novou podpůrnou profesi s názvem **Bylinář**. Tahle profese mu dovolovala sbírat jedlé rostliny s vyšší kvalitou a ve větším množství, než bylo zcela běžné. Také zjistil, že na mini-mapě se mu zobrazují zlaté kroužky v místech, kde se v jeho dosahu nacházely nějaké rostliny ke sběru.

Naruto se nakonec usídlil kousek od okraje lesa, kde z Inventáře vytáhl veškerý svůj úlovek a dal se do jeho zpracovávání. Všechny tři králíky neohrabaně stáhl z kůže, které poničil, takže je rovnou i vyhodil, protože byly naprosto k ničemu. Jejich vnitřnosti vybral a zakopal, než je všechny tři opláchl a uschoval zpátky do Inventáře. Poté až zamířil domů.

 **Vstoupil jsi na pozemky Sešlého komplexu apartmánů.**

 **Info:** Všechny apartmány v komplexu jsou opuštěné. Jediným obyvatelem celého komplexu je Uzumaki-Otsutsuki Naruto a majitel hledá kupce, který by jej zbavil této zátěže.

 **Ke koupi:**

 **5x Apartmán 3+1** (Cena: 50 000 ryo jeden)

 **10x Apartmán 4+1** (Cena: 80 000 ryo jeden)

 **3x Apartmán 5+1** (Cena: 150 000 ryo jeden)

 **1x Kuchyň s jídelnou** (Cena: 65 000 ryo)

 **3x Střešní skleník** (Cena: 15 000 ryo jeden)

 **Celková cena:** 1 610 000 ryo

Tohle pro něj byla nová informace. Netušil, že majitel budovy se jí rozhodl prodat. Problém byl v tom, že on neměl dostatek peněz na to, aby jí odkoupil. Nicméně věděl, že tak dlouho, dokud on bude platit nájem, nikdo jej odtamtud nemohl vyhodit bez toho, aby mu nezaplatili plnou cenu za apartmán, který byl napsaný na jeho jméno.

Když procházel kolem volných apartmánů, u každých dveří se mu objevila tabulka s možností koupi apartmánu, který se za nimi nacházel. Pravda byla, že to nebylo nijak drahé, ne na to, kolik stály jiné apartmány, nicméně celá budova byla špatně udržována a snad do poloviny apartmánů zatékalo.

Věděl, že nikdo tyhle apartmány nekoupí a časem se možná cena i sníží. Dokud tam žil on, žádný civilista se tam k němu nepřistěhuje, to bylo jisté. A pokud by se tam někdo nastěhoval, rozhodně mu nebude vadit jeho přítomnost a tudíž by mohl získat i přátelské sousedy.

Na druhou stranu to pro něj otevíralo možnost, kterou dříve neměl. Kdyby se mu podařilo odkoupit celý komplex, mohl by se pustit do renovace a úprav pro své potřeby. Se třemi skleníky navíc by mohl pěstovat dostatek bylinek a zeleniny i na prodej, možná by jeden skleník dokonce přeměnil na pěstování jedovatých rostlin k výrobě jedů. Problém byl, že aktuálně měl jen necelé čtyři tisíce Ryo a to rozhodně nestačilo.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. Tvé HP a CP jsou plně obnoveny!**

Jakmile se Naruto probudil brzkého pondělního rána, začal se svým novým tréninkem, který si také naplánoval na každé ráno před Akademií. Samozřejmě si vyhradil čas na rychlou sprchu, která byla samozřejmě studená, teplá voda u něj v apartmánu ani netekla, neboť nefungoval jediný boiler v celé budově. Měl čas i na rychlou snídani, kterou si připravil, než vyrazil do školy. Nikdy dříve by to nepřiznal, ale když měl nyní Gekko Shima jako sensei, Akademie jej celkem bavila. Hlavně když neměl problém se čtením a psaním, což se naučil až když jej začal učit Iruka-sensei, což bylo celkem pozdě na to, aby se vracel k základům zcela od začátku.

Ve stejné chvíli, co se Naruto usadil do své lavice, ke konferenčnímu stolu v zasedací místnosti zasedl HoKage, jeho poradci i Shinobi a Civilní koncil.

„HoKage-sama, proč jste nás svolal takhle brzy hned na začátku týdne?" optal se jeden z členů Civilního koncilu.

„K tomu důvodu se hned dostanu, nicméně všechno, co zde budeme probírat, je tajemstvím třídy S-rank a jakékoliv porušení tohoto tajemství bude znamenat vaši okamžitou popravu a je mi jedno, jestli jste nejbohatšími lidmi světa nebo vůdci klanů!" prohlásil Sandaime rázně a všechny přítomné obdařil svým tvrdým pohledem, aby jim připomněl, že on je HoKage a jeho slovo je zákon.

„Hiruzene, co se děje?" optala se Utatane Koharu.

„Minulý týden někdo zruinoval apartmán Uzumaki Naruta, který již byl studentem Shinobi Akademie a tudíž pod ochranou Shinobi koncilu. Celou situaci řeší naše Policie a pokud tu bude další útok vůči jakémukoliv ze studentů Shinobi Akademie, viníci budou potrestáni v plném rozsahu. Nicméně to není hlavním důvodem této schůze. Uzumaki Naruto již není Kyuubiho Jinchuurikim!" prohlásil Sandaime.

„COŽE?!"

„Jak je tohle možné?"

„Kdo ukradl naší zbraň?"

Tyhle otázky a další reakce se ozývaly ze všech stran a Sandaime musel udeřit do stolu, aby všechny přítomné uklidnil.

„Sarutobi, tohle je nepřípustné! Pokud Konoha nemá Jinchuurikiho a okolní svět to zjistí, budeme pro ně snadnou kořistí!" protestoval hned Danzo a hodlal toho využít k sesazení nebo aspoň oslabení Sandaimeho pozice.

„TICHO! Kdybyste se nezačaly překřikovat jako malé děcka, celou situaci bych vysvětlil. Možná jste si všimnuli, že Naruto-kun prošel jistou přeměnou. Při kontrole pečeti, která držela Kyuubiho uvězněného v Narutovi, jsem zjistil, že Kyuubiho duše je zcela pryč a pečeť nyní slouží jen k uskladnění a filtrování veškeré chakry, kterou po sobě Kyuubi zanechal. Podle noční můry, kterou mi Naruto popsal, si pro Kyuubiho přišel sám Shinigami.

Minato-kun před mnoha lety k zapečetění Kyuubiho využil zakázanou fuuinjutsu techniku, pomocí které vyvolal Shinigamiho k zapečetění poloviny Kyuubiho chakry a duše do Naruta. Druhá polovina Kyuubiho duše a chakry byla poté pohlcena Minatem, jehož duši i s polovinou Kyuubiho pozřel samotný Shinigami, což byla cena za jeho vyvolání do světa živých. Zdá se, že Shinigamimu se nelíbilo, že má jen polovinu Kyuubiho duše a tak si po osmi letech přišel i pro ten zbytek. Naruto již není Kyuubiho Jinchuuriki, ale stále je Jinchuuriki, ačkoliv bez duše jednoho z devíti Bijuu, která by omezovala jeho růst a vývoj.

Protože Minato použil zakázanou fuuinjutsu techniku, Naruto byl přesnou kopií Yondaimeho. Nicméně nyní, když je Kyuubiho duše pryč a s ní i veškerý negativní vliv a spojení mezi Narutem a Minatem, projevilo se Narutovo pravé dědictví.

Mám zde výsledky DNA testu, který jsem nechal provést. Od tohoto okamžiku je Uzumaki Naruto právoplatným dědicem Uzumaki klanu a princem Uzu no Kuni. DNA test jasně ukázal, že je synem Uzumaki Kushiny alias Akai Chishio no Habanero, S-rank kunoichi z Uzu no Kuni, která přišla do Konohy před zničením Uzushiogakure no Sato. Tímto také Uzumaki Naruto získává omezený přístup ke svému dědictví, které po sobě Kushina-san zanechala, stejně jako ke všemu majetku Uzumaki klanu, který tu v Konoze zůstal.

Neboť je Uzumaki Naruto posledním mužským potomkem hlavní pokrevní linie Uzumaki klanu, získává ochranu na úrovni potomků královské rodiny. Jakýkoliv útok proti jeho osobě bude trestán v plném rozsahu našich zákonů.

Jakmile Uzumaki Naruto dosáhne hodnosti Chuunina, získá plný přístup ke svému majetku a možnost obnovit Uzumaki klan tady v Konohagakure no Sato nebo se vrátit zpátky do Uzu no Kuni a obnovit Uzushiogakure no Sato, což je jeho dědickým právem," oznámil všem Sandaime a nikdo nebyl šokován více, než Fugaku, který si myslel, že Kushina zemřela i se svým dítětem během Kyuubiho útoku. Mikoto se měla stát kmotrou pro dítě své nejlepší kamarádky týmové kolegyně.

„Pokud je to pravda, Uzumaki-san je vítám v mém domě. Kushina-san plánovala jmenovat mou ženu kmotrou svého nenarozeného dítěte a je jen správné, abychom se o něj postarali. Tedy pokud nás nehodláte šokovat identitou jeho otce nebo jiného žijícího příbuzného, HoKage-sama," prohlásil Fugaku.

„Má žena byla také týmovou kolegyní Kushiny-san a ve jméně její památky nabízím místo v sídle Hyuuga klanu pro jejího syna. Kdybychom věděli o jeho rodičích okamžitě, nemusel by vyrůstat v sirotčinci a poté na ulici, když ho Civilní koncil vyhnal ze sirotčince bez jakékoliv podpory," prohlásil Hiashi.

„Obávám se, že DNA test na zjištění jeho otce vyšel zcela negativně. Ačkoliv DNA mladého Naruta obsahuje jistá pojítka i s DNA klanů Senju, Hyuuga, Uchiha a Kaguya. Nejsou to nijak silná pojítka, ale dost na to, abychom věděli, že jeho předci pocházeli právě z těchto klanů. Proto se obávám, že nemohu povolit jakoukoliv adopci v případě Uzumaki Naruta. Sice již není Kyuubiho Jinchuuriki, ale jeho adopcí by byla narušena rovnováha síly klanů. Nicméně to neznamená, že jej nemůžete podpořit sami za sebe, jen bych nerad, aby jej někdo zneužil ke svým cílům. Proto je Uzumaki Naruto v péči HoKageho úřadu do doby, než dosáhne hodnosti Chuunina nebo patnácti let," řekl Sandaime.

„Hiruzene, dej mi mladého Uzumakiho do péče, jeho potenciál exponenciálně vzrostl, nyní když se nemusíme obávat Kyuubiho vlivu, veškerá ta chakra v pečeti z něj dělá někoho s potenciálem překonat všechny předchozí v úřadu HoKageho," prohlašoval hned Danzo, ale Sarutobi jeho žádost okamžitě zamítl s tím, že je Naruto studentem Akademie a tudíž pod jeho vládou a nikoliv pod vládou Civilního koncilu, takže jej nemůže přijmout do svého speciálního centra na trénink mládeže.

„Jak problematické, kolik toho bude Uzumaki vědět? Nikdo z nás nechce přijít o hlavu, když jej náhodou pozveme do svého domu a budeme s ním chtít jednat o klanových záležitostech," optal se Shikaku.

„Ještě dneska odpoledne seznámím Naruta-kun s celou pravdou. Není nutné mu o ničem nadále lhát. Bude to také na něm, jestli se rozhodne pro zveřejnění svého nového statusu nebo ne. Dokud mi on sám nedá svolení, nikdo z vás o tomto nepromluví!" upozornil je znovu Sandaime a všichni přikývnuli na souhlas.

„Výborně. Na konci týdne v pravidelném zasedání vám ještě upřesním obsah tohoto S-rank tajemství. Tímto také ukončuji dnešní mimořádné zasedání!" prohlásil Sandaime HoKage a vydal se zpátky do své kanceláře, aby se pustil do boje se svým věčným nepřítelem - papírováním.

„Hiashi-san, oba chceme Naruta získat kvůli spojení mezi Kushinou-san a našimi ženami. Navrhuji kompromis. Jako budoucí vůdce Uzumaki klanu, bude potřebovat patřičné vzdělání etiky, etikety a všeho ostatního, co jako dědic a vůdce bude potřebovat. Jako Uzumaki a Jinchuuriki budou jeho zásoby chakry obrovské, extra trénink v její kontrole bude také nutný. Uchiha klan má obrovskou knihovnu shinobi technik a praktik, které mu můžeme nabídnout, pokud pro něco ukáže nadání. Co kdybychom jej na konci týdne navštívili a nabídnuli mu potřebné lekce rozdělené mezi naše klany?" řekl Fugaku, který doufal, že tímto krokem nejen zmírní nedůvěřivost ze strany Konohy, ale také odradí klanový koncil od plánů ke vzpoře.

„Rozumné řešení. Senju klan je pryč a přežívá jen Tsunade-sama a Kaguya klan je z Kirigakure. Naše klany mají nejsilnější spojení ze všech ostatních klanů v Konoze a je tudíž logické spolupracovat ve výuce mladého Uzumakiho a nesnažit se o něj bojovat. Mezi členy mého klanu najdu ty nejlepší učitele etiky, etikety a tance. Pokud bude koncil souhlasit, naučíme jej i kontrolu chakry, kterou učíme všechny děti Hyuuga klanu," odpověděl Hiashi.

„V tom případě my zdokonalíme jeho taijutsu a poskytneme mu všechno k jeho živlu nebo živlům. Pokud se u něj prokáže nadání, můžeme mu ukázat i základy fuuinjutsu a kenjutsu, ačkoliv posledním loajálním Mistrem Fuuinjutsu zůstává už jen Jiraiya-sama," řekl Fugaku.

„Mám nějaké knihy pro začátečníky, které mi kdysi zapůjčil Minato. Jistě nebude vadit, když je předám mladému Uzumakimu," dodal Hiashi.

„V tom případě jsme dohodnutí. Mikoto bude potěšená, že Kushinino dítě přežilo. Měli jsme podezření již dříve, ale dokud HoKage-sama nic nepotvrdil, nemohli jsme jednat, hlavně při jeho předchozím statusu," přiznal nakonec Fugaku, než se vydal na policejní stanici, kde hodlal vydat nové rozkazy. Naruto měl nyní doslova královský status a on nehodlal dovolit, aby se pod jeho velením stalo něco dalšího, co by mohlo ohrozit jeho život a tudíž životy členů jeho klanu.

Naruto byl uprostřed první hodiny a neměl ani ponětí o tom, co se dělo, když se před ním objevila cedulka s novou hláškou.

 **Byl si oficiálně rozpoznán jako dědic Uzumaki klanu!**

 **Věhlas +200 z Shinobi koncilu!**

 **Věhlas +100 z Civilního koncilu!**

 **Pro bližší informace vyhledej Sandaime HoKageho!**

Překvapně na tohle hleděl a rozhodně hodlal navštívit Jijiho a zjistit, co to má znamenat. Došlo mu, že se o jeho dědictví a původu podělil s Koncilem a ti uznali jeho dědictví. Věděl, že tímto se také všechno mění, protože již nebyl jen sirotek a Kyuubiho Jinchuuriki. Nyní byl dědic klanu a vyhoupnul se na úroveň všech ostatních klanových dědiců. To byl také jeden z důvodů, proč se rozhodl do svého studia dát naprosto všechno. Nyní již nereprezentoval své rodiče pro jejich památku, ale reprezentoval i klan své matky, reprezentoval svůj vlastní klan, jehož se v budoucnu stane vůdcem. Navíc nevěřil, že je poslední Uzumaki a hodlal najít všechny přeživší členy svého klanu a přivést je domů.

Hlas Shima-sensei jej vytrhl z přemýšlení a on se znovu věnoval jejímu výkladu o podstatě chakry a technice, kterou budou během praktické části dne zkoušet k odemčení jejich chakry.

Ačkoliv Narutův věhlas byl zatím celkově přikloněn k negativní straně, většina členů Shinobi i Civilního koncilu svolalo své klany a spojence, kterým byla vysvětlena nová situace bez toho, aby bylo prozrazeno cokoliv z S-rank tajemství, které jim HoKage prozradil. Sice nemohli mluvit o tom, co se dozvěděli, ale mohli se postarat o to, aby nikdo nepodnikal nic negativního vůči poslednímu Uzumakimu v Konoze.

Samotný Naruto o tomhle neměl ani zdání a předpokládal, že se mezi civilním obyvatelstvem nic nemění. Kvůli škodám, které byly již způsobeny, Naruto již nikdy nenavštíví civilní obchody a bude se jim vyhýbat, protože již podstoupil kroky k zajištění své samostatnosti a nezávislosti na velké části z nich. Protože když Naruto neplánoval své vtípky na velké úrovni, musel svou kreativitu usměrnit jiným směrem a tím pro něj byly profese, které hodlal zdokonalit. Chtěl světu ukázat, že Uzumaki-Otsutsuki Naruto je schopen překonat veškeré překážky a postavit se svým nepřátelům plně připraven.

1\. A. se nacházela na tréninkovém placu vedle Akademie a ačkoliv by každý předpokládal, že třída osmiletých dětí bude velice těžká zvládnout, všichni tiše seděli v tureckém sedu a snažili se o základní techniku meditace s cílem odemknout chakru v jejich nitru.

Shima-sensei nesledovala jen svou polovinu studentů, ale pečlivě studovala každého ze studentů v její péči. Mizuki byl zpátky ve třídě a opravoval domácí úkoly, které studenti odevzdali na začátku dne. Ona sama si je samozřejmě projde, aby zjistila, jestli je oznámkoval férově. Jeho nenávistné pohledy vůči mladému Uzumakimu se jí nelíbili a Sandaime jí upozornil, aby pečlivě sledovala situaci, kdyby se Mizuki náhodou o něco pokusil.

Byl to právě mladý Uzumaki, který byl mezi prvními, kdo získal přístup ke své chakře a byla překvapená velikostí a potencí jeho chakry. Naruto měl nejméně třikrát více chakry než kdokoliv z jeho spolužáků a hádala, že jeho zásoby velice rychle porostou. S velkými zásobami chakry byla nicméně problémem její kontrola a každý shinobi musel mít perfektní kontrolu chakry, aby byl skutečně úspěšný v jejich profesi. Nicméně tušila, že Uzumaki Naruto nikdy perfektní kontrolu nezíská, ale to neznamenalo, že mu v tom nepomůže tak, jak jen to bude možné. Žádný z jejích studentů nepůjde do světa s ochrannou čelenkou Konohy bez toho, aby si byla jistá, že na to mají nejen správné předpoklady, ale také patřičné schopnosti.

„Ha, to bylo snadné, dattebayo!" prohlásil Naruto nadšeně. Ačkoliv jej jeho smrt změnila, stále měl chvíle, kdy se projevila jeho povaha, kterou zdědil po své matce a ostatně všech ze svého klanu. Potentní chakra a životní energie posilovala i jejich pozitivní myšlení a emoce a bylo pro ně velice obtížné se kontrolovat po celou dobu. Všichni Uzumaki díky tomu kolem sebe promítali pozitivní a hřejivou auru, která nutila všechny okolo ke snaze být i nadále v jejich přítomnosti. Na druhou stranu, když byl Uzumaki plný hněvu a zlosti, jejich aura se změnila a nejednou byli nazývání démony v lidské podobě.

„Výborně, Naruto-san. Nyní si ze stolu vezmi svitek pro základní techniku kontroly chakry a dej se do jeho studia, abys nerušil své spolužáky," řekla mu Shima-sensei a Naruto nadšeně přikývnul.

 **Obdržel si knihu ke skillu Ha-shuchu!**

 **Chceš se naučit tenhle skill?**

 **Ano** **Ne**

Naruto nechtěl riskovat, že by si někdo všimnul zmizení svitku a proto odmítnul automatické naučení se tohoto skillu a raději se dal do jeho studia. Bylo pravdou, že s touhle technikou kontroly chakry měl již nějaké zkušenosti, ačkoliv nikdy nebyl doslova úspěšný. Dokázal na svém čele udržet list ze stromu po dobu několika minut, ale pak buď spadl nebo byl zničen jeho chakrou.

 _Ha-shuchu je nejzákladnější technika kontroly chakry, která je stará jako sám systém shinobi. Tahle technika ačkoliv nejzákladnější ze všech pro kontrolu chakry, je celkem složitá a mnozí s ní mají problémy kvůli nezbytné koncentraci._

 _Prvním cílem této techniky je udržet list na svém čele jen za pomocí chakry. Začíná se s tímto umístěním, protože mladí studenti jsou stále ve vývinu a pravidelným koncentrováním vlastní chakry do okolí mozku nezvyšuje pouze koncentraci jedince, ale posiluje i jeho mentální sílu a odolnost. Díky tomuto cvičení jsou shinobi schopní zvládnout daleko větší nátlak a stres zvoleného povolání, než je u civilního obyvatelstva běžné._

 _I přes fakt, že je Ha-shuchu základní technikou, dělí se do několika částí, které je důležité všechny zvládnout do posledního bodu, pokud si někdo přeje mít silné základy ke studiu a praktikování dalších technik kontroly chakry._

 _První krok:_

 _V meditačním sedu si přilož list ze stromu na čelo a snaž se jej tam udržet pomocí chakry až po dobu jedné hodiny. Jedna hodina je také maximální limit, kdy je zdravé soustředit množství chakry kolem mozku. Pro ztížení celého procesu je možné na čelo přiložit až pět listů, ale není to nezbytné._

 _Druhý krok:_

 _V meditačním sedu si přilož list ze stromu na čelo, stejně jako u Prvního kroku. Zároveň měl dlaně hřbetem dolů a na jeden z nich si přilož list, který tam musíš udržet. Jakmile zvládneš hodinovou meditaci s listem na jednom hřbetu ruky, to stejné trénuj s druhou rukou. Pro ztížení a ovládnutí tohoto kroku měj na čele až pět listů a na každém hřbetu ruky po jednom listu._

 _Třetí krok:_

 _Tento krok je často opomíjen a považován za zbytečný pro ty, kteří neplánují studium iryo ninjutsu. Třetím krokem je totiž postupné přidávání listů na špičky prstů, kde je cílem udržet list nad špičkou prstu bez toho, aby se list prstu dotýkal nebo odlétl pryč. Tohle cvičení je určené pro všechny prsty na rukou. Cílem je kontrola deseti listů a jejich následná rotace._

Naruto si přečetl všechno, co se ve svitku psalo a nevěřil vlastním očím. Když tuhle techniku studoval minule, věděl jen o jediném listu na svém čele, nikdo mu neřekl o dalších krocích nebo o tom, kdy je krok techniky považován za zvládnutý. Nechtělo se mu to věřit, jak moc byl jeho trénink sabotován a kdyby v sobě měl Kyuubiho, jistě by byly jeho negativní emoce umocněny. Nicméně takhle si jen povzdechl a získal další důvod k tomu, aby všem dokázal, že on tohle dokáže a nic jej nezastaví.

Třetina spolužáků se k němu přidala ve studování svitku a většina z nich pocházela hlavně ze shinobi klanů nebo měli v rodině nějakého shinobi, který je na tohle již připravil. Nicméně Narutovo odhodlání bylo silnější než bývalá nechuť k učení a tak si zpod stromu sebral list a v meditačním sedu si jej připlácl na čelo, kam vyslal svou chakru.

Desetkrát se mu nepovedlo jej tam udržet, sedmkrát jej odvál pryč, když použil málo nebo moc chakry a ve třech případech list zcela roztrhal, když přidal až moc chakry. Zrovna začalo zvonit na konec hodiny, když se mu podařilo udržet list na svém čele po dobu necelé minuty.

„Máte patnáct minut přestávku na svačinu. Všichni, kteří odemkli svou chakru, musí sníst co nejvíce jídla a vypít nejméně půl litru vody. Odemknutí chakry je vyčerpávající a je nutné, abyste si obnovili energii na zbytek dne," upozornila je Shima-sensei.  
„Hai, sensei!" ozvalo se sborově, což vykouzlilo neviditelný úsměv na její tváři.

 **Díky speciálnímu aktu byl vytvořen speciální Skill!**

 **Po prostudování svitku a úspěšném použití skillu, si získal Skill** _ **Ha-shuchu - Lvl. 1**_ **.**

 **Ha-shuchu (Aktivní) - Lvl. 1 (Exp: 0.00%) - 3 CP/min**

 **Info:** Nejzákladnější technika kontroly chakry, která je stavebním kamenem pro další techniky kontroly chakry.

 **Bonus:** +1 k WIS za každý 5 lvl skillu.

„ _Hmm, takže takhle můžu získat další potřebné body k WIS. Jedna minuta mě bude stát tři body chakry, ale to je naprosté minimum, aspoň pro mě. Když se tomu budu věnovat každý večer jednu hodinku, bude mě to stát sto osmdesát bodů chakry, což je jen čtvrtina mých aktuálních rezerv. Kašlu na ninjutsu techniky, dokud nezvládnu tuhle techniku kontroly a pak i ostatní, nemá cenu se něco učit. Shima-sensei řekla, že Kawarimi, Henge a Bunshin začneme studovat až ve druhém ročníku, takže mám rok na to, abych získal potřebnou kontrolu chakry. Jen kdybych nemusel získat třicet pět bodů WIS každý level, abych si udržel perfektní kontrolu chakry. Mám takový pocit, že je to pro mě naprosto nemožné, aspoň za normálních okolností,"_ pomyslel si Naruto a pustil se do své svačiny, kterou zakončil jedním jablkem a celým litrem vody. Dobře věděl, že díky svému dědictví má zvýšený metabolismus a musí sníst nejméně dvakrát až třikrát více jídla než ostatní, tedy kromě těch z Akimichi klanu, kteří do sebe cpali vysoko-kalorická jídla kvůli jejich klanovým technikám. Ne že by tedy nedokázal sníst více rámenu, než jakýkoliv Akimichi, ostatně to bylo jídlo od samotných bohů. Již jej nemohl jíst v takovém množství, ale jednou za čas mu to neublížilo.

Po svačině následovala hodinka tréninku taijutsu a hodinka bukijutsu. Mizuki se jej pokusil přidat mezi svou skupinku, ale Shima-sensei ho hned zastavila s tím, že rozdělení třídy je finální a bez jejího souhlasu nic měnit nebude. Vražedný výraz, který měl Mizuki ve tváři byl k nezaplacení, ale nikdo si toho nevšimnul, tedy kromě zkušené kunoichi, kterou Shima-sensei rozhodně byla.

„Uzumaki-san, HoKage-sama s vámi chce mluvit ve své kanceláři," objevila se ve třídě Neko, jedna ze čtyř osobních ANBU, které kolem sebe Jiji měl každou chvíli.

„Hej, Neko-chan. Jak se máš? Vezmeš nás k Jijimu nebo tam mám doběhnout?" optal se jí hned Naruto a všichni nevěřícně sledovali rozhovor mezi Narutem a ANBU.

„Mám se dobře, Naruto-kun. Pojď, HoKage-sama již čeká," pobídla jej a Naruto se jí pevně chytil kolem pasu, než oba zmizeli ve víru listí.

„Hej, HoKage-Jiji, chtěl si se mnou mluvit? Musí to být něco důležitého, když si pro mě poslal ANBU expres," prohlásil Naruto hned, jak se ocitli v HoKageho kanceláři. Všimnul si, že tam není sám a sedí tam i Jijiho poradci, ANBU s dračí maskou a Nara Shikaku.

„Naruto-kun, posaď se. Mám pro tebe dobré zprávy a mnoho k vysvětlování," ukázal mu Sandaime na polštářek k sezení a on se na něj posadil.

Hiruzen začal výsledky jeho DNA testů, které mu předal a předal mu i větší Úložný svitek s veškerými věcmi, které po sobě jeho matka zanechala. Poté následovalo vysvětlování historie a toho, jak se Uzumaki Mito stala první Kyuubiho Jinchuuriki a ženou Shodai HoKage. Jak do Konohy dorazila jeho matka, Uzumaki Kushina se svou schopností chakrových řetězů, aby se stala druhou Kyuubiho Jinchuuriki.

Naruto tohle již znal a věděl také přesně, co se stalo během jeho narození, ale bylo zajímavé poslouchat to, co si myslel Sandaime, že se stalo. Také poslouchal, jakou pečeť jeho otec použil, aby zapečetil Kyuubiho, ačkoliv Sandaime nezmínil Yondaimeho jako jeho otce. Naruto také věděl daleko více o tom, co se stalo a proč Kyuubiho duše byla pozřena Shinigamim úplně, ale kdyby řekl svou verzi událostí, velice rychle by jej prohlásili za blázna.

Sandaime mu také vysvětlil jeho nový status dědice Uzumaki klanu, přičemž byl dědicem hlavní pokrevní linie a tudíž se jeho status měnil na vyšší úroveň, neboť v sobě nesl „královskou" krev. Nakonec před ním stálo rozhodnutí, co všechno se veřejnost smí dozvědět a jaké jsou s tím spojené výhody a rizika.

Naruto se optal na to, kdo je jeho otec, ale ačkoliv to Sandaime věděl, odkázal se na DNA test, který ukázal na to, že jeho otec je neznámý, ale on sám v sobě nese i prvky DNA Senju, Uchiha, Hyuuga a Kaguya klanů, což jim nijak neusnadňovalo situaci. Přidal k tomu i to, že vůdci Hyuuga a Uchiha klanů projevili zájem o jeho následující vzdělání a jistě jej brzy navštíví.

„HoKage-Jiji, zanechala po sobě matka nějaký dům, kde bych mohl bydlet? Majitel domu, ve kterém mám pronajatý apartmán, prodává celý komplex. Možná již nejsem Kyuubiho Jinchuuriki, ale to neznamená, že nenávist lidí zmizí tak rychle. Chci také zveřejnit můj status dědice Uzumaki klanu, ale bez toho, že pocházím z hlavní pokrevní linie, to je osobní informace, kterou sdělím jen těm, kterým můžu věřit. Můj status Jinchuurikiho také není třeba zveřejňovat, ačkoliv by nebylo od věci všem připomenout, jak funguje Úložný svitek a že svitek se nestává tím, co je v něm uloženo," prohlásil Naruto.

„Rozumné. Veřejně přijmout část svého dědictví pro získání dodatečné ochrany s minimální hrozbou. Kdyby každý věděl, že je Naruto-san královské krve, hned by se cena za jeho hlavu zvedla do astronomických výšek a riziko únosu by rozhodně nebylo malé. Takhle nám stačí hlídka v podobě jednoho nebo dvou ANBU," prohlásil Shikaku.

„V tom případě je rozhodnuto. Celá populace bude obeznámena s tvým novým statusem dědice Uzumaki klanu, všechno ostatní zůstane S-rank tajemstvím, jehož obsah může prozradit pouze HoKage nebo Uzumaki Naruto," rozhodl Sandaime a všichni přikývnuli.

„Kushina po sobě nezanechala žádný dům, veškerý její majetek je obsahem Úložného svitku, který si obdržel. Také se postarám, aby její účet v bance byl přepsán na tebe, kam ti také bude chodit měsíční kapesné v hodnotě patnácti tisíc ryo do doby, než obdržíš titul Genina," oznámil mu ještě Sarutobi a Naruto chápavě přikývnul. Protože to bylo také všechno, zamířil domů, aby se převlékl do pracovních věcí a zamířil do lesa na lov, hodlal si zvýšit úroveň **Lovce** , aby mohl konečně získávat nepoškozené kůže k prodeji, ale také k výrobě základního oblečení a jiných doplňků.

 **Pokračování příště!**

 **Profil:**

 **Jméno: Uzumaki-Otsutsuki Naruto**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Věk: 8**

 **Titul: Student Shinobi Akademie (+25% k EXP do levelu 10)**

 **Level: 2 - Exp: 520/880**

 **HP: 600**

 **CP: 800**

 **STR: 14**

 **VIT: 20**

 **DEX: 15**

 **INT: 25**

 **WIS: 14**

 **LUK: 13**

 **Věhlas +/-: 310/400**

 **Stat Body: 0**

 **Status:**

 **Dědic Uzumaki klanu:** +100 HP a CP za každý lvl, +25% EXP k Fuuinjutsu a Kenjutsu.

 **Dědic Otsutsuki klanu:** +100 HP a CP za každý lvl, +1 STR, VIT, DEX, INT, WIS, LUK za každý lvl.

 **Jinchuuriki:** +150 CP za každý lvl, imunita vůči Genjutsu (neplatí na genjutsu techniky Mangekyou Sharinganu a vyšších stupňů Doujutsu), 50 záporného Věhlasu za každý rok života tak dlouho, dokud kladný Věhlas nepřevýší ten záporný.

 **Požehnání Boha Hotei:** +2 LUK za každý lvl.

 **Peníze:**

 **Ryo: 3 750**

 _ **Slovo autora:**_ 9 515 slov v čisté délce. Měl jsem tuhle kapitolku v záloze a neboť skutečně netuším, kdy se dostanu k psaní té další, tak ji zveřejním celkem brzy xD

 _ **Komentáře:**_

 **shadowmaster3324** \- Thanks. I really want write in english, but dont have time for it. Translanting my stories is time-consuming and I dont have that big word-stock to bring it to my hight přetensioins. Im not decided with pairings, but I want to try Naruto/Kaguya and perhaps small harem Naruto/Karin/Tayuya/Kaguya.

 **Zai Dragonel** \- Pravda, je nemožné, aby Naruto získal dokonalou kontrolu jen s pomocí WIS, nicméně techniky pro kontrolu chakry mu dají nějaký ten další bonus, takže se to nebude zdát tak nereálné. Jen k tomu řeknu, že je Uzumaki a ti jsou Mistři Fuuinjutsu.

 **Helldast** \- Doufejme, že u Naruto/The Gamer vydržím a nebudu mít problém v pokračování ani s jednou z povídek.

 **Asas** \- Tvůj první odstavec komentáře mě velice pobavil a doufejme, že tvá upravená verze bude ta pravdivější. Jinak celý komentář je zcela srozumitelný. Jinak je pravda, že Kushina jako postava je velice nevyužitá a až na pár zmínek o ní nevíme téměř nic, jen že po ní Naruto zdědil svou povahu. Rozhodně jí hodlám zapojit i v budoucnu.

 **Kuma** \- Rád příjmu jakoukoliv radu nebo návrh na další možný děj, zápletku atd... Ačkoliv se zdá, že jsou si obě povídky podobné, protože je to crossover s The Gamer, ale pravdou je, že systém je jiný a Naruto nezíská žádné magické schopnosti, prostě má chakru a s tou si bude muset vystačit.


	3. 3 Kapitola

**Prohlášení: Nevlastním autorská práva na mangu/anime Naruto ani na manhwu The Gamer.**

 **Kapitola 03. - Dědic klanu**

 _Pondělní odpoledne - čtvrť Uchiha klanu:_

Uchiha Fugaku byl na venek přísný muž a nebylo běžné jej vidět s emocemi na tváři. Nicméně jakmile byl v soukromí svého domova a hlavně kanceláře, bylo to naprosto něco jiného. Naproti němu seděla jeho žena Uchiha Mikoto, kterou se časem naučil milovat, ačkoliv to tak vždy nebylo. Jejich manželství bylo politicky motivováno, jeho otec byl členem klanového koncilu a když Mikoto přišla o svého otce a vůdce klanu, chopil se příležitosti a skrze něj se jejich větev stala vládnoucí větví rodiny i přes fakt, že Mikoto byla pravnučkou Uchiha Madary a jeho synové tak zdědili Madarovu krev. Z jeho myšlenek jej vytrhla svou otázkou.

„Takže naše podezření se potvrdilo? Naruto je skutečně syn Kushiny a Minata?" ujišťovala se Mikoto, když jí Fugaku řekl vše, co událo na zasedání civilního a shinobi koncilu.

„Sandaime odmítl potvrdit identitu jeho otce a nakrmil všechny nějakými sračkami o tom, že tak Naruto vypadal jen kvůli zakázané pečeti, ke které přivolal samotného Shinigamiho. Oba jsme viděli oddací list a jsou na něm i naše podpisy, ačkoliv kvůli svému postavení Kushina nikdy nepřijala Minatovo jméno," odpověděl Fugaku a dlaní si protřel obličej, než si povzdechl. Tím, že své ženě oznámil tyhle informace, zradil S-rank tajemství, nicméně i přes fakt, že byl vůdcem klanu, jeho žena měla rovnocenné postavení v rozhodování o budoucnosti jejich klanu. Navíc se již dávno naučil, že spokojená žena, znamená klidnou domácnost a on nerad řešil problémy, kterým se mohl vyhnout nebo jím přímo předejít.

„Kushina mi vyprávěla, že Uzumaki klan je propojený se Senju a Terumi klany, nicméně by mě nikdy nenapadlo, že Naruto-kun bude mít spojení i s Uchiha, Hyuuga a Kaguya klany. Myslíš, že Minato měl v rodině někoho z těchto klanů? Navíc mě nenapadá nikdo z našeho klanu, kdo by byl nezvěstný a mohl tak být jeden z jeho předků," prohlásila Mikoto a Fugaku přikývnul.

„Kromě Madary nikdo jiný klan neopustil. Nicméně i přes to nějaký Uchiha ovládl Kyuubiho a nechal jej zaútočit na Konohu. Někdo to naplánoval až příliš dokonale, celý klan byl v chrámě, kde jsme pořádali památeční obřad. Jen kdyby se Naruto narodil o den dříve nebo později, nikdo by nás neobviňoval z útoku na Konohu a smrti Yondaimeho!" vyprskl Fugaku naštvaně, protože jej už nebavilo to, v jaké situaci se jeho klan nacházel a klanový koncil nyní nejednal o ničem jiném, než o možné vzpouře, která získávala čím dál větší podporu.

„Možná celou situaci dokážeme ještě zvrátit. Prověříme veškeré mrtvé a zmizelé členy našeho klanu. Budeme muset otevřít nějaké hrobky a poslat týmy na místa, kde byly během války pohřbení naši shinobi, ale bude nutné to udělat. Když dokážeme, že to nebyl Uchiha, zjistíme, odkud zmizel Sharingan, kterým onen útočník ovládl Kyuubiho. Když může Sharingan užívat Hatake, jistě se najdou i jiní, kteří na to pomysleli. Nehledě na to, že je tu i Orochimaru, který zavraždil stovku dětí jen aby získal Mokuton, co mu brání v zavraždění další stovky dětí během svých pokusů, aby získal Sharingan?" navrhla Mikoto.

„To je šílené! Víš, co nám na to řekne koncil? Náš vlastní klan se proti nám postaví, pokud něco takového jen navrhneme," protestoval Fugaku.

„Zapomínáš, že koncil je tu od toho, aby ti radil, nikoliv aby za tebe vládl, Fugaku! Můj otec si od nich nikdy nenechal nic diktovat a už mě nebaví sledovat, jak jim ustupuješ s čím dál více věcmi! Měl by ses vzchopit, protože ti nedovolím, abys náš klan přivedl k zániku, jen protože nejsi schopen kontrolovat bandu relikvií, kteří patří do důchodu nebo pod zem! Kdyby Kyuubi nezaútočil, Naruto-kun by byl mým kmotřencem a jistě i pravidelným návštěvníkem. Postaráš se, aby se u nás měl lépe jako doma a nikdo se mu tu neopovážil zkřivit ani vlásek na hlavě, protože pokud se tak nestane, celému klanu ukážu, proč se Madary báli!" prohlásila Mikoto smrtelně vážně a v očích se jí objevil Mangekyou Sharingan, který nezískala krvavou obětí, ale tvrdým tréninkem.

„Jak si přeješ," odvětil Fugaku a znovu si povzdechl. Nara měl v něčem pravdu, ženy byly tak problematické a on občas proklínal svého otce za to, že jej dostal do téhle situace.

„Jaký rozvrh plánuješ pro Naruta-kun? Chápu to tak, že se o jeho trénink budeme dělit s Hyuuga klanem?" optala se Mikoto po pár minutách, co se oba uklidnili.

„Prvně jej budeme muset otestovat a zjistit, jaké zaměření se pro něj nejvíce hodí. Hiashi-san se pokusí přimět svůj koncil k tomu, aby jej naučili jejich styl pro kontrolu chakry. Jinak jej budou učit etice, etiketě a tanci. Slíbil i to, že Narutovi předá fuuinjutsu knihy, které mu kdysi Minato zapůjčil," odpověděl Fugaku a všimnul si, jak jeho žena získala specifický lesk v očích, který neznačil nic dobrého pro její nepřátele.

„Výborně. Úzká spolupráce s Hyuuga klanem nám jen prospěje a získá nám více času a přízně ze strany Konohy. Možná bys měl začít jednat o najmutí členů Hyuuga klanu do Policejních složek. Oba víme, že Nidaime nám tuhle práci svěřil kvůli tomu, že našemu klanu nevěřil v shinobi záležitostech. Pokud se nám podaří přijmout členy Hyuuga klanu a možná i Inuzuka klanu, ze strany obyvatel Konohy získáme pozitivnější reakce.

Nerada to říkám takhle, ale Naruto-kun je mostem mezi našimi klany. S trochou štěstí a argumentů bychom mohli prosadit i to, aby obdržel majetek Senju klanu, když je Tsunade-sama pryč už tolik let. A ať už je tu jakákoliv malá šance, mohlo by se stát, že s řádným tréninkem získá přístup k možným Kekkei Genkai. Při nejhorším s tou správnou partnerkou to budou jeho děti, které odemknou Kekkei Genkai a oba víme, že je zde možnost pravdivosti jistých legend, kdy se spojí krev Uchiha a Senju," řekla Mikoto a již přemýšlela nad tím, jak svůj plán ještě vylepšit a zajistit jeho úspěch. Aktuálně jí napadlo jen velice málo kandidátek v přiměřené věkové hranici, ona sama věděla, že by rozhodně nechtěla mít muže jednou tak mladšího a čekat na něj, až se k něčemu vzmůže.

„Většině klanu se tohle líbit nebude, všichni vidí Hyuuga klan jako naše největší rivaly, když je Senju klan v troskách. Sice se to těžce přiznává, ale Byakugan by se mi hodil k vyšetřování různých zločinů, které musíme řešit. Neustále si lidi stěžují, že je mí policisté hypnotizují, aby se dostali k pravdě a je pravda, že tohle je jeden z důvodů, který proti nám obrací velkou část obyvatel Konohy. Inuzuka klan by byl přijat o něco lépe, ačkoliv ta zvířecí stránka některých členů není zrovna nápomocná v některých delikátnějších případech.

Nicméně nejdříve musíme získat podporu a tu získáme jen tak, když mladý Uzumaki Naruto bude souhlasit s tréninkem, který mu nabídnu já i Hiashi-san. Může se stát, že přijme jen jednu nabídku a naše plány budou zničeny ještě dříve, než je plně naplánujeme," souhlasil Fugaku, protože věděl, že má Mikoto pravdu. Převrat, o kterém tak jeho koncil mluvil, by byl velice krvavou záležitostí. Uchiha klan měl jen padesát vytrénovaných shinobi a jen pár z nich se vyrovnalo ANBU jednotkám. Převrat nebyl řešením, jen by je to zničilo a kdyby se jim to přeci jen nějakým zázrakem podařilo, Konoha by byla oslabena ještě více, než byla nyní a Kumo nebo Iwa by toho využili k velice rychlé a zničující invazi.

„Pozvi jej k nám domů, kde mu u večeře můžeme v klidu všechno vysvětlit a odpovědět na jeho otázky. Když nepomůže fakt, že jsem měla být jeho kmotrou a Kushina byla Itachiho kmotrou, prozradíme mu identitu jeho otce. Když zjistí, že jsme ochotní porušit S-rank tajemství kvůli tomu, aby znal pravdu, bude nám vděčný a jistě využije příležitosti o svých rodičích zjistit naprosto všechno, co bude moci. Nejednou jsi spolupracoval s Minatem ještě před tím, než se stal HoKagem a můžeš zaujmout místo jeho neoficiálního kmotra, když je ten oficiální někde v bordelu a zahazuje se s levnými děvkami a píše to svoje porno, kterému říká umění," oznámila mu a cítila se špatně kvůli tomu, jak daleko byla ochotná zajít, ale věřila, že Kushina by to pochopila. Naruto-kun byl jejich poslední nadějí na přežití, protože tomu nedávala déle jak dva roky, než bude celý klan připraven ke vzpouře a to by znamenalo jejich konec.

Itachi se jí svěřil s tím, že dostal příkaz k monitorování jejich klanu. Miloval svou vesnici a jako ANBU sloužil jako její štít i meč, ale miloval i svou rodinu a velice těžko se rozhodoval mezi tím, koho podpořit. Kdyby stoprocentně nevěděla, že je Itachi Fugakův syn, měla by jej za Minatova syna, co se týkalo jeho povahy a názorů.

„Takže jej chceš připoutat k našemu klanu pomocí sňatku? Ostatní klany to nepřijmou zrovna nejlépe a uvidí to jako naší snahu o získání dominance nad ostatními klany. Nehledě na to, že mě nenapadá nikdo, kdo by se do té role hodil," namítal Fugaku.

„Tak daleko bych nezašla tak brzy, ale když to zařídíme, bude trávit mnoho času tréninkem s ostatními dětmi našeho klanu. Můžeme vytvořit speciální skupinku, kde budou možné partnerky pro Naruta-kun a možná i pár dalších dětí. Kimiko je o půl roku mladší jak Naruto-kun a pak je tu i Yumiko, která je sice o rok starší, ale z toho, co vím, by neměla mít s Narutem-kun problém. Ačkoliv ještě netuším, kdo by byl vhodným instruktorem," odpověděla hned Mikoto.

„Itachi by je mohl učit," řekl hned Fugaku, který chtěl zajistit, aby v tom celém měla jeho přímá rodina nějaký vliv.

„Itachi-kun by byl trpělivým a pečlivým učitelem, ale trénink od něj vyžaduje i Sasuke-chan a všimnula jsem si, že Sasuke-chan nemá Naruta-kun vůbec v lásce. Netuším, co se mezi nimi stalo nebo proč se tak k němu chová, ale pochybuji, že z nich někdy budou přátelé. Když Itachi-kun dá přednost Narutovi, Sasuke to nemusí přijmout zrovna nejlépe," namítala Mikoto a zamyslela se nad někým dostatečně mladým, ale zkušeným na to, aby takovou skupinku zvládl.

„Co takhle Shisui? Je to tvůj nevlastní synovec, pokud se nepletu a v mnoha ohledech se vyrovná Itachimu," navrhl Fugaku a Mikoto souhlasně přikývnula, Shisui byl dokonalou volbou pro trénink dětí, se kterými i tak trávil veškerý volný čas. Shisui byl její synovec, ačkoliv kvůli několika nejistým okolnostem nebyl nikdy oficiálně rozpoznán jako člen Madarovy linie.

„Ano, Shisui-kun je dokonalým učitelem pro tak mladou skupinku. Itachi-kun se tak bude moci věnovat Sasukemu-chan. Jen budeš muset zajistit, aby oba měli dostatek času mimo ANBU," řekla mu a protože to celé pokládala za uzavřené, odebrala se do kuchyně, aby začala s přípravou večeře.

 _Ve stejnou dobu - čtvrť Hyuuga klanu:_

Hyuuga Hiashi seděl v čele svého klanového koncilu, který byl tvořen pouze staršími členy hlavní rodiny. Celkem jich tam sedělo sedm, šest členů koncilu a on jako vůdce klanu.

„Hiashi, co po tobě Sandaime chtěl, že svolal zasedání obou koncilů mimo plánovaný termín?" optal se ho jeho otec, který byl součástí koncilu od chvíle, co ho jmenoval svým nástupcem.

„Probírali jsme S-rank tajemství, jehož plné znění nemohu prozradit ani tomuto koncilu. Nicméně mohu říci, že Uzumaki Naruto v sobě již nemá Kyuubiho duši, pro kterou si přišel samotný Shinigami. Podle toho, co Sandaime-sama zjistil, Yondaime-sama při zapečetění Kyuubiho zapečetil polovinu Kyuubiho duše do sebe a tudíž do Shinigamiho a tomu se nelíbilo, že má jen polovinu duše, tak si přišel i pro zbytek. Uzumaki-san je stále Jinchuuriki, ale bez Bijuu. DNA test také ukázal, že Uzumaki Naruto není pouze synem Uzumaki Kushiny, ale také nese známky DNA Senju, Hyuuga, Uchiha a Kaguya klanů. Netuším, jak silné tyhle části jeho DNA jsou, ale je zde šance na probuzení jednoho z mnoha Kekkei Genkai zmíněných klanů.

Doufám také, že nemusím připomínat, kdo byla Uzumaki Kushina a odkud pocházela. Neboť byla týmovou kolegyní mé zesnulé ženy Hitomi, nabídl jsem, že jej jako budoucího vůdce Uzumaki klanu naučíme etice, etiketě a tanci. Pokud naší nabídku přijme a tento koncil to dovolí, rád bych mu poskytl Hyuuga učitele kontroly chakry," oznámil jim Hiashi naprosté minimum bez toho, aby mu hrozila zrada za prozrazení S-rank tajemství.

„Absolutně ne! Nikdo mimo klan nemá nárok na naše techniky! Navrhuji okamžité použití pečetě na toho malého bastarda, abychom zajistili bezpečí Byakuganu, kdyby jej někdy náhodou probudil!" rozkřičel se hned jeden z členů koncilu.

„Drž zobák ty hlupáku! Uzumaki Naruto je korunní princ Uzu no Kuni, jen útok proti jeho osobě by tě stál život, použití pečetě Uzumaki klanu proti samotnému Uzumakimu? HoKage-sama i Daimyo-sama by nařídili vyhlazení celého našeho klanu! Problém není ani tak šance toho, že by mohl někdy probudit Byakugan i přes fakt, že taková šance je mizivá. Problém je fakt, že Uzu no Kuni byla do této chvíle opuštěnou zemí pod správou Hi no Kuni a za dva roky by Daimyo-sama musel rozhodnout o tom, jaký klan se ujme správy celého ostrova.

Doufám, že tu nikdo nezapomněl na to, že okolní víry ze dna oceánu vynášejí cenné kovy, drahokamy ale také velice vzácnou rudu chakrového kovu. Naše plány na ovládnutí onoho ostrova a celého bohatství jsou nyní v tahu, Uzumaki je právoplatným dědicem a jakákoliv těžba těchto surovin bude považována za ilegální," prohlásil další z členů Hiashiho koncilu a on si mohl jen povzdechnout.

„Ticho!" zahřměl jeho otec Hiomaru a koncil se hned uklidnil.

„Hádám, že Sandaime zamítl jakoukoliv možnost adopce i přes jasné spojení mezi mladým Uzumakim a Hyuuga klanem?" optal se svého syna a Hiashi přikývnul.

„Ano, Uzumaki Naruto je pod ochranou HoKageho kanceláře. Uchiha Fugaku se rozhodl, že mu nabídne trénink, jeho žena Uchiha Mikoto měla být kmotrou mladého Naruta. Místo toho, abychom o něj bojovali a nakonec jej i ztratili, došel jsem ke kompromisu. My jej naučíme to, co bude potřebovat jako dědic klanu, Uchihové jej naučí taijutsu, ninjutsu nebo genjutsu s pomocí své klanové knihovny, která se vyrovná i té v HoKageho trezoru," odpověděl Hiashi.

„V tom případě není o čem jednat. Uzumaki se u nás naučí tomu, co správný Princ země a dědic klanu potřebuje znát. Bude se moci připojit k ostatním dětem našeho klanu při hodinách kontroly chakry. Během toho také prověříme, jestli je schopen probudit Byakugan nebo ne. Když využijeme téhle situace, zavděčíme si budoucího HoKageho, když je nyní Kyuubi pryč, veškerá jeho chakra zůstává a Yondaime nebyl idiot. Již nyní má mladý Uzumaki více chakry než většina Geninů, za čtyři roky se bude rovnat elitním Jouninům a za další čtyři roky bude mít více chakry než všichni Kage dohromady. Byla by hloupost si jej znepřátelit.

Hiashi, Hinata jistě bude potřebovat další lekce kontroly chakry. Ačkoliv je neschopná v klanovém taijutsu, zdědila vzhled své matky a nemělo by pro ní být těžké zajistit, aby se Uzumakimu zalíbila. Hanabi je daleko schopnější a přijatelnější jako budoucí vůdkyně Hyuuga klanu, takže se Hinata dokonale hodí na to, abychom ji provdali mimo klan. Jistě uznáš, že je to lepší alternativa než aby byla označená pečetí a poslána do vedlejší rodiny," prohlásil Hiomaru a zbytek koncilu začal pomalu přikyvovat. Hiashi věděl, že ačkoliv je vůdcem klanu, jeho otec má stále silné slovo v koncilu a kdyby chtěl, velice snadno by o své postavení přišel. Nemělo žádný smysl chodit proti jejich rozhodnutí, jen by si ještě více zkomplikoval život. Smrt jeho ženy mu byla jasnou zprávou toho, čeho je jeho koncil schopen a jeho plány na zrušení prokleté pečetě tím byly plně zapomenuty.

„Dobrá tedy. Do konce tohoto týdne se setkám s mladým Uzumakim a nabídnu mu naše služby," uzavřel celou diskusi ohledně Naruta a nechal členy svého koncilu, aby ho seznámili s vývojem jeho klanu a celkového vlivu.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. Tvé HP a CP jsou plně obnoveny!**

Naruto se vzbudil v úterý ráno bez toho, aby si byl vědom situací ve dvou nejsilnějších klanech Konohy. Jak by taky mohl něco tušit, když v minulém životě nevěděl ani o svém postavení a zajímalo jej jen to, jak provést své vtípky a stát se HoKagem.

Během toho, co se připravoval do školy, se usmál nad pokrokem, kterého dosáhl včerejšího večera. Jeho pod-profese Lovec se zvedla na skill 20 po tom, co ulovil několik dalších králíků a jednoho divokého vlka. Konečně se mu také povedlo z nich získat nepoškozené kůže a měl i docela slušnou zásobu masa. Přemýšlel nad tím, že by nějaké prodal, ale nakonec se rozhodl proti tomu, zatím ho neměl tolik, aby mu ho přebývalo.

Také získal dva další levely kontroly chakry alias _Ha-Shuchu_ a doufal, že dneska se mu podaří získat nejméně další dva levely, aby získal 1 bok k WIS. Chtěl získat maximální level nejzákladnější techniky pro kontrolu chakry tak rychle, jak jen to bylo možné. Kontrola chakry pro něj byla tím nejdůležitějším, všechno ostatní bylo možné získat pouhým expením jeho osobního levelu, nehledě na trénink taijutsu a bukijutsu.

Když byl Naruto na cestě do Akademie, nijak si nevšímal pohledů, které dostával od vesničanů. Již dávno se je naučil ignorovat a tak si ani nevšimnul, jak s většina nenávistných pohledů změnila na pohledy zkoumavé, zvědavé nebo plně neutrální.

Toho dne ve škole začali probírat historii Shinobi světa před založením Skrytých Vesnic. Shima-sensei jim hned na začátku řekla, že mnoho z jejich historie není dochováno a existují pouze mnohé legendy a mýty, nic potvrzeného. Proto tahle část historie pojednávala hlavně o prvních shinobi klanech a bojích o kontrolované území.

Naruto se musel ušklíbnout při překvapeném pohledu všech jeho spolužáků, když jim Shima-sensei na konci dvouhodinovky zadala úkol na téma pěti prvních klanů - Senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Hyuuga a Kaguya. Měli o těchto klanech něco málo napsat a vybrat si jeden z nich, který podrobně prostudují a nejlepší práce na každý z pěti klanů pak měla být přednesena celé třídě, aby si mohli všichni udělat poznámky.

On měl DNA všech těchto klanů a došlo mu, proč tomu tak je. Všechny tyhle klany pocházejí z jednoho jediného klanu, Otsutsuki klanu. Vzpomněl si na to, že při volení si Statusů, u Otsutsuki klanu byla informace o tom, že Otsutsuki Kaguya byla naprosto první, kdo měl chakru.

Zamyslel se nad tím, proč všichni uznávali Rikudou Sennina jako původce chakry, když to bylo jinak? Stalo se snad Kaguyi něco a Rikudou Sennin si připsal zásluhy za něco, co nebylo jeho dílem? Naruto toho věděl celkem dost o svém klanu od své matky, když se spolu setkali, ale to nebyly informace, které by byly volně přístupné.

 **Úkolové upozornění! (Nový úkol)**

 **Volitelný úkol: Historie klanů**

 **Zadání:** Zjisti základní informace o čtyřech klanech a podrobné informace o svém vlastním klanu. Také se připrav na přednášku o Uzumaki klanu pro své spolužáky!

 **Odměna:** Věhlas +40, náhodný Svitek Skillu

 **Postih za selhání:** Věhlas -60

 **Přijmout** **Odmítnout**

Naruto samozřejmě výzvu přijal a po skončení výuky se vydal hned domů, aby se převlékl do pracovních věcí. Na vypracování tohoto úkolu měl celý týden a hodlal na něm pracovat po večerech, až si vydělá nějaké další peníze z prodeje měděné rudy.

Naruto již znal tunely, které vytvořil svou těžbou a byl překvapen, když k jednomu z nich dorazil a všimnul si, že tam, kde dříve byla holá stěna, nyní byla další **Měděná žíla**. Z toho usoudil, že nějaká část vytěženého materiálu se obnovuje v místech, která odhalil, ale nevytěžil. Rozhodně to bylo něco, co mu nijak nevadilo, spíše naopak byl vděčný, protože měl jistotu neustálého přísunu materiálu na těžení. Trochu pochyboval, že by existovalo něco jako nekonečné množství, ale když už se všechno kolem něj řídilo herními pravidly, proč by i obnovení rudy nebylo možné, že?

S radostí se pustil do těžení každé **Měděné žíly** kterou našel a všechen vytěžený materiál vkládal do svého inventáře. Až měl vytěženo padesát kusů, zapečetil je do jednoho z úložných svitků a pustil se do dalšího těžení.

Ačkoliv nikde neviděl, kolik je přesně hodin, na mini-mapě se mu ukazovala denní doba v podobě malinkatého Slunce a Měsíce, takže mohl odhadnout, kolik tak asi bylo. Podle tohoto ukazatele Slunce začalo zapadat a to znamenalo něco kolem osmé hodiny večerní. Dotěžil proto rychle poslední zbytky mědi, než dalších padesát kusů rudy uložil do druhého svitku a zamířil zpátky do Konohy.

Nejenže vytěžil 105 měděné rudy, což znamenalo 9 skillů k **Horníkovi** , ale také to znamenalo, že dosáhl 52 skillu a mohl začít těžit cínovou rudu. 110 exp za vytěžení materiálu také nebylo zrovna málo a další dva takové dny a dosáhne konečně třetího levelu.

„Vidím, že jsi zase zpátky? Copak to bude dneska, Uzumaki-san?" optal se jej Higurashi Kenro.

„Dobrý večer, Higurashi-san. Mám dalších sto kusů měděné rudy na prodej," oznámil mu Naruto a předal mu úložné svitky. Kenro si je vzal a veškerý obsah odpečetil ve skladě vedle výhně, aby mohl onu rudu na druhý den hned zpracovat.

„Pokud to bude všechno, tady jsou oba úložné svitky a dva a půl tisíce ryo za rudu," řekl Kenro.

„Při těžbě jsem narazil i na **Cínovou žílu** a zajímalo by mě, jestli budete mít zájem o nákup?" optal se Naruto a Kenro si promnul bradu.

„Cín nemá příliš využití, jako je tomu u mědi. Ale když se tyhle kovy dají dohromady, jsem schopen vytvořit bronz, po kterém je již značná poptávka. Za jeden kus cínové rudy ti dám 50 ryo. Kdybys mi donesl již cínové ingoty, tak by to bylo 250 až 3 000 ryo v závislosti na kvalitě. Doufám, že to uspokojilo tvou zvědavost?" odpověděl mu Kenro a Naruto se mu lehce poklonil.

„Mnohokrát děkuji, Higurashi-san. Přeji vám pěkný zbytek dne," rozloučil se s ním a zamířil rychle domů.

Hned, jak dorazil domů, musel se řádně umýt, protože byl zpocený a zaprášený od práce v jeskyni. Pohodlně se usadil ke stolu, z inventáře si vytáhl talíř s králičí pečenou nohou, ke které měl nemalé množství zeleniny a trochu pečiva. Sklenice vody stála trochu dál, ale většinu místa na stole zabíral svitek, do kterého si Naruto sepisoval všechno, co mu Kaa-chan řekla o Uzumaki klanu a legendě o jeho vzniku.

 _Počátky Uzumaki klanu jsou nejasné, ale dochované zápisky vypovídají o tom, že Uzumaki klan existoval již v době Rikudou Sennina a před rozšířením chakry. Uzumaki klan byl kočovným klanem mistrů kenjutsu. Podle dochovaného deníku Kushinady-hime, pocházeli její předci ze zaniklého kontinentu, který byl pohlcen obrovským vírem. Kvůli tomu také Uzumaki klan získal své jméno._

 _Uzumaki Kushinada-hime byla první vůdkyní Uzumaki klanu se schopností užívání chakry a bylo to její rozhodnutí se usadit na ostrově mezi hranicemi dnešní Hi no Kuni a Mizu no Kuni. Byla to také Kushinada-hime, která jako první vytvořila složité fuuinjutsu techniky, pomocí kterých vytvořila vodní víry kolem celého ostrova a tak zabránila vniku nepřátelských klanů na území Uzu no Kuni._

 _Kushinada-hime nikdy neprozradila identitu své matky a není známo, jestli to bylo záměrné nebo jí sama neznala. Nicméně identita jejího otce je známá a nesl jméno Ryuumaru Uzumaki. Po něm zdědila rudou barvu vlasů, která byla specifická pro Uzumaki klan. Ryuumaru měl údajně modré oči, ale Kushinada je měla světle fialové. Fialová barva očí se pak dědila v hlavní rodové linii Uzumaki klanu a zvláštností je, že pouze vůdce Uzumaki klanu a jeho nástupce měl vždy fialové oči a to i v případě, když měl vůdce klanu více potomků._

 _Kushinada-hime byla podle všeho jedna z nejkrásnějších žen, její rudé vlasy jí sahaly až na zem jako rudý závoj. Její tvář měla vznešené rysy. Dokonce i její obočí bylo tvarované stylem, jak tomu bylo zvykem v šlechtických rodech a klanech té doby._

 _Kromě toho, že měla tři syny a dvě dcery, se toho z oné doby mnoho neví. Je nutné poznamenat, že ačkoliv všechny klany v té době uznávaly pouze mužské vůdce, Uzumaki klan má dlouhou historii ženských vůdkyň._

 _Někdy mezi touhle dobou a založením Konohagakure no Sato, Uzumaki klan se rozrostl do velkých počtů díky své nedostupnosti pro jejich nepřátele. Uzushiogakure no Sato byla první skrytá vesnice pod vedením Uzumaki klanu._

 _V Uzushiogakure byl založen i Terumi klan, když Uzumaki klan poskytl přístřeší kočovným shinobi a kunoichi. Oba klany se nejednou spojily skrze manželské svazky a tak Terumi klan získal některé dědičné výhody Uzumaki klanu._

 _Ve stejné době se k Uzushiogakure přidalo i mnoho rodin Senju klanu, kteří byli unavení z neustálého válčení s Uchiha klanem. Tyhle rodiny se postupem času smísily s rodinami Uzumaki klanu a po několika generacích byly tyhle rodiny Senju klany plně pohlceny do Uzumaki klanu. Odtud nejpravděpodobněji pochází fakt, že Senju a Uzumaki jsou sesterské klany. Tvrzení, že Uzumaki klan vznikl odtržením od Senju klanu je klamné, protože Uzumaki klan podle zápisků od Kushinada-hime existoval ještě dříve, než Senju klan._

 _Když Senju Hashirama a Uchiha Madara založili Konohagakure no Sato, přizvali k vybudování skryté shinobi vesnice další klany a to včetně Uzumaki klanu. Tehdejší vůdce, Uzumaki Jimmu odmítl přemístění svého klanu do Konohagakure no Sato, ale v rámci spojenectví mezi Konohou a Uzu, provdal svou dceru Uzumaki Mito za Senju Hashiramu - Shodai HoKage. Ačkoliv byla Mito o pět let starší než Hashirama, nebylo to manželství bez lásky. Z tohoto svazku se dožila pouze Senju Tsunade, vnučka Mito a Hashirami._

 _Uzumaki Mito se také stala první Kyuubiho Jinchuuriki a vůbec první Jinchuuriki v doložené historii. Aby byla zachována rovnováha skrytých shinobi vesnic, Hashirama poté získal i zbylých osm Bijuu a rozdal je mezi ostatní, aby se vyhnul válce._

 _\- Netuším, proč to Hashirama udělal. Z toho, co mi Kaa-chan řekla, Bijuu byli strážci rovnováhy a nikdy dříve jen tak nezaútočili na shinobi klany, pokud k tomu nebyli vyprovokováni. Hashirama chtěl zabránit válce vytvořením Jinchuuriki, ale dle mého jí pouze mírně oddálil a zvedl její úroveň na úplně jiný level._

 _\- Pokud je pravda, že Bijuu byli strážci rovnováhy, tak jejich zapečetění a zneužití jako nástrojů války z nich udělalo démony, které známe z dnešní doby. Abych řekl pravdu, nedivím se Kyuubimu za to, že chtěl využít mé smrti k úniku z pečeti, která ho ve mě věznila. Být na jeho místě, nejspíše bych se zachoval stejně. Možná bych měl přijít na způsob, jak osvobodit ostatní Bijuu a vrátit jim svobodu bez toho, aby se pomstili zničením našeho světa._

 _Uzumaki Mito přežila až ke konci druhé velké shinobi války a na svá stará kolena proklela mou Kaa-chan, když do ní zapečetila Kyuubiho a udělala tak z ní další Kyuubiho Jinchuuriki._

 _Uzumaki klan byl zničen jen malou chvíli po tom, co se Kaa-chan stala Jinchuuriki. Uzushio padlo, když se spojené síly Iwagakure, Kumogakure a Sora no Kuni rozhodli vyhladit spojence Konohy, se kterou byli ve válce._

 _Ačkoliv Uzushio padlo, zemřelo přes devadesát procent shinobi z Iwy a Kumo. Sora no Kuni utržila jen minimální ztráty, ale tahle létající pevnost byla později zničena jednotkami z Konohy. Krátce po vyhlazení Sora no Kuni, Iwagakure i Kumogakure kapitulovali._

 _Kaa-chan mi prozradila, že během svého života hledala přeživší členy Uzumaki klanu, ale narazila jen na jednu rodinu v Kusagakure, která popřela veškeré spojení s Uzumaki klanem, ačkoliv u nich poznala Kagura Shingan, jedno z možných Kekkei Genkai našeho klanu. O druhé rodině se doslechla až po jejich smrti na území Amegakure._

 _\- Kaa-chan se nezmínila o žádných sourozencích, takže netuším, jestli jsem měl tety nebo strejdy. Nicméně její fialové oči jsou jasným znamením, že měla být budoucí vůdkyní našeho klanu, proto nechápu, proč byla vyslána do Konohy, aby se stala Jinchuuriki, když nebyla jediná s Kongo Fusa Kekkei Genkai a jak již dokázala Uzumaki Mito, nebylo třeba dítěte ke Kyuubiho zapečetění._

 _\- Uzushio mělo být nedobytné nejen díky vodním vírům, které kolem Uzu no Kuni vytvořila Kushinada-hime, ale měly ho chránit i mocné bariéry, přes které se nikdo neměl dostat bez toho, aby je stráže Uzu no Kuni nevpustili dovnitř. Chápu, že Sora no Kuni překonala vodní víry, protože měli létající pevnost/město, ale z historie vím, že Kumo a Iwa vyslali své jednotky na lodích. Není možné, aby se tam dostali pomocí lodí, tak jak? Ani Kaa-chan to nevěděla a pochybuji, že se to někdy dovím._

Naruto dopsal poslední slovo své myšlenky a všechno to po sobě přečetl, aby se ujistil, že nezapomněl na nic z toho, co věděl. Nebylo to úplně všechno, co věděl, Kaa-chan mu řekla daleko detailnější verzi toho, jak Uzushio dokázalo zničit přes devadesát procent útočících shinobi z Iwy a Kumo. Nehledě na to, že vynechal i pokus o její únos ze strany Kumo kvůli tomu, že byla poslední Uzumaki s Kongo Fusa Kekkei Genkai a byla také Kyuubiho Jinchuuriki. Kumo si prostě nemohlo pomoci, nestačilo jim, že měli již dva Bijuu v podobě Nibi a Hachibi.

Naruto vložil svitek do svého inventáře a chystal se jít do postele, kde hodlal trénovat kontrolu chakry, když se zvalo zaklepání na jeho dveře.

„Je odemčeno," zvolal a sledoval z chodby, jak k němu do bytu vešel HoKage-Jiji.

„Jiji, co tu děláš?" optal se hned Naruto s mírným úsměvem na tváři.

„Dobrý večer, Naruto-kun. Nezdržím se dlouho, jen jsem ti přišel předat měsíční kapesné. Nyní, když jsi dědic Uzumaki klanu, máš nárok na patnáct tisíc ryo. První den každého měsíce tě očekávám v mé kanceláři, kde si vyzvedneš kapesné v dalších měsících.

Také se dneska za mnou zastavili vůdci Hyuuga a Uchiha klanů, kteří mě požádali, jestli bych jim s tebou nezařídil schůzku ohledně nabídek, které pro tebe mají. Tvá matka byla velice dobrá přítelkyně s Hyuuga Hitomi a Uchiha Mikoto. Hitomi-san bohužel zemřela po porodu své druhé dcery, ale Hyuuga Hiashi nabídl svou podporu v rámci její památky. Uchiha Mikoto měla být tvá kmotra, ale protože Kushina-chan zemřela dříve, než mohla cokoliv oficiálně potvrdit, nestalo se tak.

Pokud chceš, mohu ti propůjčit zasedací síň v HoKageho věži, aby ses nemusel vydávat do čtvrtí obou klanů. Ale jen pokud budeš chtít," nabízel mu HoKage-Jiji a Naruto se nad tím zamyslel.

 **Úkolové upozornění! (Nový úkol)**

 **Jedinečný úkol: Důležitá setkání s vůdci klanů**

 **Zadání:** Vůdci Uchiha a Hyuuga klanů tě požádali o oficiální setkání.

 **1.:** Setkej se s Hyuuga Hiashim a vyslechni si jeho nabídku!

 **2.:** Setkej se s Uchiha Fugaku a vyslechni si jeho nabídku!

 **Odměna:**

 **1.:** Věhlas +50, ?

 **2.:** Věhlas +50, ?

 **Postih za selhání:**

 **1.:** Věhlas +10

 **2.:** Věhlas +10

 **Přijmout** **Odmítnout**

Nový úkol pro něj sice neznamenal další expy, ale jen za setkání získá celkem sto bodů kladného věhlasu, což znamenalo, že se dostane do plusu s celkovým věhlasem a vymaže tak postih ze statusu Jinchuurikiho. Samozřejmě hned přijal.

„Jsem rád, že jsi přijal jejich žádost o setkání se. Pokud bych ti mohl poradit, co kdyby ses zítra sešel s Hyuuga Hiashim a ve středu s Uchiha Fugaku? Takhle budeš mít šanci si promyslet všechno, co se ze setkání dozvíš. Jistě nebudou očekávat jakoukoliv odpověď na své nabídky okamžitě, takže budeš mít pár dní na rozmyšlenou. Nezapomeň, že jsem tu pro tebe a vždy ti rád poradím, když si nebudeš s něčím jistý. Přijď zítra ve tři hodiny odpoledne do mé kanceláře," oznámil mu Jiji a po tom, co mu předal peníze a popřál dobrou noc, opustil jeho apartmán.

Naruto si vložil peníze do inventáře, kde měl právě 21 250 ryo. To již bylo dost na to, aby si koupil jeden ze skleníků na střeše a začal s pěstováním své vlastní zeleniny a bylinek. Nicméně nehodlal udělat unáhlené rozhodnutí, protože stále nevěděl, jestli postupně odkoupit celý komplex apartmánů nebo si peníze našetřit a později si koupit nějaký vlastní dům v daleko lepším stavu.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. Tvé HP a CP jsou plně obnoveny!**

Ranní rituál v podobě sprchy, snídaně a přípravy na Academii, se stal pro Naruta rutinou velice rychle. Bylo pravdou, že dokázal být nepředvídatelný, ale zrovna v tomhle to nebylo. Mimo tento rituál, měl Naruto celou dobu úsměv na tváři, protože se mu podařilo získat další dva levely k _Ha-Shuchu_ a tudíž získat jeden další bod k WIS. Ne, že by to bylo něco extra, ale i tak to stále bylo něco, hlavně s jeho zásobami chakry.

Shima-sensei je hned z rána vzala na tréninkový plac za Akademií, kde jim představila překážkovou dráhu. Oznámila jim, že každému z nich bude měřit čas, za jak dlouho zdolali celou dráhu. Také měli mít přidělené body za to, jakým způsobem překonají překážky před sebou.

„Pamatujte, že dneska na vás nečekají žádné pasti, ale od příštího měsíce budete čelit nejrůznějším nástrahám, které si pro vás s Mizukim připravíme," řekla jim ještě Shima-sensei a všichni souhlasně odpověděli, že chápou. Protože měli jít podle abecedního seznamu a celá dráha měla zabrat začátečníkovi něco kolem tří minut, Naruto se rozhodl využít svůj čas jinak, než jen čekáním na to, až na něj přijde řada.

Posadil se k jednomu z volných stromů a soustředil minimální množství chakry do listu, který si přiložil k čelu. Upřímně netušil, jaký maximální level _Ha-Shuchu_ má, ale protože byl na pátém levelu, rozhodl se, že k prvnímu listu přidá hned další.

První tři pokusy skončily nezdarem, ale Naruto se nikdy nevzdával a čtvrtý pokus byl úspěšný. Pokud se tedy pět minut dá považovat za úspěch. Nicméně jemu to nepřipadalo jako nezdar a řekl, že nic nepokazí, když to zkusí se třemi listy. Tentokrát to bylo o mnoho těžší a povedlo se mu to až na sedmí pokus a vydržel pouhé tři minuty, ale za svou snahu dostal patřičnou odměnu.

 **+1 level ke Skillu Ha-Shuchu!**

Naruto tedy zůstal u třech listů a ze tří minut se postupně vypracoval na celých devět minut, když Shima-sensei zavolala jeho jméno.

 **+1 level ke Skillu Ha-Shuchu!**

„Hej, Naruto! Pohni si a nezdržuj, spát můžeš i doma!" okřikla jej Ino, která byla na seznamu až za ním.

„Hm," předvedl dokonalou imitaci Sasukeho z budoucnosti, což nikdo z nich nemohl vědět, ale Mizuki i Shima, kteří spolupracovali s mnoha členy Uchiha klanu, jeho postoj okamžitě poznali. Mizuki se zamračil, protože se mu nelíbilo tohle spojení. Už takhle jim Sandaime dýchal na záda s tím, jak prohlásil Uzumakiho za oficiálního dědice klanu a tudíž mu tím poskytl ochranu, se kterou se Mizuki nechtěl potýkat příliš brzo. Shima se mírně ušklíbla a byla zvědavá, co by na tuhle velice dobrou imitaci řekli členové Uchiha klanu, kdyby to právě teď viděli.

„Shima-sensei, jaká jsou pravidla a nejrychlejší čas?" optal se Naruto, který se připravil na startovní linii.

„Žádné ninjutsu, musíš zůstat ve vyznačeném prostoru dráhy. Jak překonáš překážky, je čistě na tobě, ale budeš bodován za provedení. Nejlepší čas má Uchiha Sasuke - 2 minuty a 21 sekund, hned za ním je Inuzuka Kiba - 2 minuty a 34 sekund," oznámila mu a Naruto přikývnul. Velice dobře si vzpomínal na onu překážkovou dráhu a na pasti, které tam pro něj vždy připravil Mizuki. Nyní věděl, že ačkoliv se jej snažil Mizuki co nejvíce znemožnit, vyšší obtížnost mu jen pomohla v tom, aby se dokázal lépe dostávat přes překážky a pasti. Díky tomu mu celkem dlužil a kdyby si to Mizuki někdy uvědomil, nejspíše by několikrát třísknul svou hlavou o nějaký pevný povrch - stůl nebo stěna jsou k tomuto účelu nejvíce využívané prostředky.

 **Úkolové upozornění! (Nový úkol)**

 **Opakovatelný úkol: Překážková dráha**

 **Zadání:** Je před tebou překážková dráha, kterou musíš překonat, abys dokázal, že patříš na Shinobi Academii.

 **1\. 1.:** Překonej překážkovou dráhu pod 3 minuty!

 **1\. 2.:** Překonej překážkovou dráhu pod 2 minuty a 30 sekund!

 **1\. 3.:** Překonej překážkovou dráhu pod 2 minuty!

 **1\. 4.:** Překonej ročníkový rekord 1 minuta a 7 sekund! (Namikaze Minato)

 **2\. 1.:** Získej více jak 15 bodů!

 **2\. 2.:** Získej více jak 20 bodů!

 **2\. 3.:** Získej více jak 25 bodů!

 **2\. 3.:** Získej maximum 30 bodů!

 **Odměna:**

 **1\. 1.:** 10 exp, 25 ryo, +1 DEX

 **1\. 2.:** 25 exp, 50 ryo, +1 DEX

 **1\. 3.:** 50 exp, 100 ryo, +2 DEX

 **1\. 4.:** 1 000 exp, 5 000 ryo, +5 DEX, + 5 VIT

 **2\. 1.:** 15 exp, Věhlas +5

 **2\. 2.:** 30 exp, Věhlas +10

 **2\. 3.:** 50 exp, Věhlas +15

 **2\. 3.:** 100 exp, Věhlas +25

 **Postih za selhání:** Věhlas -50, titul Třídní šašek

 **Přijmout** **Odmítnout**

„Hajime!" zavelela Shima-sensei a Naruto kupředu vystřelil jako střela. Dobře věděl, jak do svých nohou vyslat minimální množství chakry, což u něj bylo celkem dost, k tomu, aby získal větší rychlost.

Díky tomuto dokázal jednoduše překonat překážky v zemi. Zatím byly všechny jámy prázdné, ale věděl, že časem v nich přibudou bodce, voda a další možné věci. Kolmé stěny, které byly dostatečně nízké, aby při výskoku dosáhl na jejich vrchol, zdolal tímhle způsobem. Když narazil na stěnu, která byla dvakrát tak vyšší, velice rychle musel zvolit postup, jak jí zdolat.

Nehodlal lozit po nějaké stěně a ztratit tak patřičný čas, proto vyběhl po šikmé kládě a skokem se dostal na nízkou větev stromu, po které vyběhl o něco výš, aby se zachytil daleko vyšší větve a díky ní se zhoupl na vrcholek kolmé stěny, ze které saltem seskočil dolů.

Narazil také na desetimetrový úsek, kde se měl plazit pod ostnatým drátem. Při pohledu na pole se jen ušklíbl a rychle jej přeskákal s pomocí kovových tyčí, na kterých byl ostnatý drát ukotven.

V cestě k cíly musel překonat několik dalších překážek, ale se všemi si hravě poradil. Měl hromady zkušeností z toho, jak utíkal ANBU po úspěšně provedených vtípcích. Když se konečně dostal do cíle, měl úsměv od ucha k uchu, protože ať už byla jeho nová schopnost jakkoliv magická, tohle čisté vzrušení z volného běhu bylo něco, co mu dokázalo rozpumpovat krev a vzbudit v něm skutečný pocit svobody.

„Nový nejlepší čas - 2 minuty a 1 sekunda, získáno 26 bodů. Celkem bylo možné získat třicet bodů," oznámila mu Shima-sensei a Naruto vítězně vztyčil pravou ruku zatnutou v pěst.

 **Úkolové upozornění! (Dokončeno)**

 **Opakovatelný úkol: Překážková dráha**

 **Stav:** Úspěšně si dokončil překážkovou dráhu!

 **1\. 2.:** Překonej překážkovou dráhu pod 2 minuty a 30 sekund!

 **2\. 3.:** Získej více jak 25 bodů!

 **Odměna:**

 **1\. 2.:** 25 exp, 50 ryo, +1 DEX

 **2\. 3.:** 50 exp, Věhlas +15

 **Možné opakování:** Za 13 dní, 23 hodin, 59 minut, 59 sekund!

„Yamanaka Ino!" zavolal Mizuki poslední jméno na seznamu a Ino se nadšeně vrhla kupředu, aby dokázala, že je lepší než Sakura, se kterou soupeřila.

Naruto byl spokojený se svým výsledkem, ale věděl, že má na více a ačkoliv byl zklamán, že nemůže opakovat celý úkol ještě ten den, odměny byly dost lákavé, byl odhodlán svůj čas zlepšit i o těch pár sekund, aby dosáhl na vyšší odměny.

„Výborně. Tohle by bylo pro dnešní praktickou část. Všichni se vraťte do třídy, za deset minut začneme s hodinou matematiky používané v běžném i shinobi životě," zavelela Shima-sensei a většina třídy se rozběhla zpátky do budovy academie.

„Shima-sensei, bylo by možné vidět, kde jsem ztratil body, abych se mohl do příště zlepšit?" zajímal se Naruto.

„Obávám se, že to nebude možné. Každých čtrnáct dní se bude bodové hodnocení měnit podle počtu překážek, pastí a podobně. U některých překážek nelze získat plný počet bodů, pokud nejsou překonány skutečně unikátním nebo dokonalým způsobem. Nicméně nikdo jiný nezískal více než dvacet bodů, takže jsi zatím první v žebříčku, který se bude jistě měnit. Také od dalšího pokusu přibude žebříček s nejlepšími výsledky pro každého z vás a celkovým průměrem vašich pokusů," vysvětlila mu a Naruto přikývnul.

„Děkuji, Shima-sensei," řekl a posadil se na své místo. Matematika nebyla zrovna něco, co by ho bavilo, ale bylo to spíše tím, že v budoucnosti neměl nikoho, kdo by ho naučil základy a tak daleko složitější počty nechápal. Nyní, když už měl nějaké zkušenosti a Shima-sensei nebyla jako ostatní, kteří jej vykazovali z učebny pokaždé, když se probíralo něco důležitého, věřil, že nebude mít takové problémy s teoretickou částí studia.

„Dále," zvolal Sandaime HoKage a podepsal další list papíru, který odložil na hromadu již vyplněných formulářů, podepsaných žádostí a jiných lejster. Hromada, odkud nové papíry bral, byla doslova nekončící a když usedal prvně do křesla HoKageho, netušil, že ho čeká celoživotní boj s neporazitelným nepřítelem. Nejhorší na tom bylo, že každý dokument byl z nehořlavého papíru, takže ani jeho několik pokusů o jejich zničení mu nevyšlo.

„HoKage-sama," pozdravil jej Hyuuga Hiashi, který dorazil o pět minut dříve na schůzku, kterou mu Sandaime domluvil s mladým Uzumakim.

„Ah, Hiashi-san, to je již tolik hodin? Netušil jsem, že mi to papírování zabralo tolik času, ačkoliv v dnešních dnech nedělám nic jiného. Stále nechápu, jak měl Minato-kun stále tolik volného času. Nikdy mi neprozradil své tajemství boje s těmito démony," řekl Hiruzen a mávnul rukou nad hromadami papírů, které byly všude kolem něj.

„Hej, Jiji, proč nepoužiješ klony? Nemyslím ty zbytečné iluze, co nás chtějí učit na academii, ale nějaké hmotné klony, které jsou schopné ti předat informace po jejich zrušení? Pokud žádná taková technika neexistuje, tak ji vytvořím hned, jak to bude možné, dattebayo!" prohlásil Naruto, který se objevil za Hiashim bez toho, aby si toho kdokoliv z nich všimnul.

„Kdy ses sem dostal?" optal se hned Sandaime.

„Ve stejnou chvíli jako Hyuuga-san?" odpověděl a poškrábal se zezadu na krku.

„Chápu, příště se prosím ohlas, že jsi v místnosti. Zasedací místnost je připravená pro vaše použití, ale než s vámi pošlu Neko-san, aby vás doprovodila, mám pro tebe otázku, Naruto-kun. Ačkoliv jsi dědic Uzumaki klanu, nejsi zkušený ve vyjednávání a jednání s vůdci a jinými dědici klanů. Chceš, abych tě doprovodil a byl ti nápomocen?" optal se jej Sandaime HoKage zcela vážně a Naruto se usmál od ucha k uchu.

„Díky za nabídku, HoKage-Jiji, ale já si nějak poradím, dattebayo!" prohlásil Naruto a HoKage na to jen přikývnul, načež je poslal s ANBU do zasedací místnosti, kterou měli Hiashi s Narutem čistě pro sebe.

„Uzumaki-san, jmenuji se Hyuuga Hiashi a jsem vůdcem Hyuuga klanu. Možná vás s tím již někdo seznámil, ale má zesnulá žena, Hyuuga Hitomi, byla týmovou partnerkou vaší matky, Uzumaki Kushiny. Neboť nám HoKage-sama zakázal vás adoptovat, rozhodl jsem se vám pomoci jinak a to v podobě tréninku, který budete jistě potřebovat jako dědic Uzumaki klanu," začal Hiashi.

„Rád vás poznávám, Hiashi-san. Pokud to nebude vadit, klidně mi říkejte Naruto, nejsem tak starý a když mi někdo říká příjmením, mám pocit, že jsem v nějakém průšvihu," zasmál se lehce a Hiashi s mírným pozvednutím koutků úst přikývnul.

„Naruto-san, tedy," souhlasil Hiashi.

„Hiashi-san, vím, že záležitosti klanů jsou jejich vlastní, ale pokud bych mohl jednu otázku? Je pravda, že trénink nikdy neodmítnu, ale proč bych měl přijmout trénink od někoho, kdo zotročil většinu svého klanu a ospravedlňuje to naprosto nesmyslným důvodem?" optal se Naruto a věděl, že nyní si buď získá Hiashiho respekt nebo nenávist a ztratí tak možnost pomoci ze strany Hyuuga klanu.

„Popravdě ani netuším, kde tahle tradice začala, ale obávám se, že nyní již není cesty zpět. Pokud by vedlejší rodina získala svobodu, hlavní rodina by jimi byla zničena v rámci pomsty. Jsem si toho plně vědom, ale ať už máš o mé moci uvnitř klanu jakoukoliv představu, věř mi, že v tomhle mám svázané ruce. Možná v počátku prokletá pečeť skutečně sloužila k ochraně Byakuganu, ale kdo ví, kdy se to změnilo v mučící nástroj.

Nicméně jsem udělal všechno pro to, aby použití prokleté pečeti bylo omezené až jako poslední možnost. Kdokoliv, kdo by jí zneužil pro členům vedlejší rodiny, by byl potrestán naprosto stejně se ztrátou majetku vůči oběti. Ale i tak je to hanba našeho klanu, která je a bude používaná proti nám. Žádný Hyuuga nemá šanci se stát HoKagem tak dlouho, dokud tahle pečeť bude užívána. Nidaime se obával, že bychom pak tuhle pečeť začali užívat i mimo náš klan a to nehodlal dovolit. Jakékoliv použití téhle pečeti mimo Hyuuga klan je také trestáno smrtí bez možnosti obhajoby," vysvětloval Hiashi a Naruto přikývnul, že chápe a ačkoliv se mu to vůbec nelíbilo, byl rád aspoň za takové omezení jejího použití.

„HoKage-Jiji mi řekl, že s Uchiha klanem mi hodláte nabídnout trénink? V čem to spočívá? Kolik času bych strávil u každého klanu, kdybych se rozhodl, že přijmu obě nabídky?" zajímal se Naruto.

„Ano, s vůdcem Uchiha klanu jsme se shodli, že si rozdělíme jisté aspekty tréninku, ve kterých vynikáme lépe, než klan toho druhého. Časové rozdělení budeme řešit až po tom, co se finálně rozhodneš, protože některé pro některé věci je nutné vyhradit více času než pro jiné. Má nabídka zní takto; jako dědic Uzumaki klanu s královskou krví, musíš znát etiku, etiketu a tanec, popřípadě základy diplomacie. Neboť ses vydal na cestu shinobiho, koncil Hyuuga klanu svolil pomoc při tréninku kontroly chakry.

Já osobně ti mohu poskytnout studijní materiál pro umění fuuinjutsu, které mi kdysi zapůjčil Yondaime HoKage. Ačkoliv nejsem žádný Mistr, mé vědomosti obsahují znalosti prvních třech úrovní tohoto umění. Konoha uznává jen pět úrovní z deseti a náš jediný Mistr, Jiraiya-sama je na páté úrovni. Vím, že Yondaime HoKage byl na šesté úrovni, protože jej učila tvá matka, která sama byla na sedmé úrovni. Deset úrovní je uznáváno Uzumaki klanem," nabídl mu Hiashi a Naruto věděl, že je to velice dobrá nabídka. Kontrola chakry byla jeho největší slabina a každá pomoc, kterou mohl dostat, se mu rozhodně hodila.

„Jaký je rozdíl mezi kontrolou chakry, kterou se učíme na academii a tou, kterou učíte ve vašem klanu?" optal se Naruto a Hiashi se usmál, protože tahle otázka mu prozradila, že Naruto bude jistě souhlasit a má o trénink zájem.

„Náš klan disponuje Byakuganem, což je Kekkei Genkai, které nám umožňuje vidět chakrový oběh uvnitř lidského těla. Díky této asistenci jsou naši instruktoři schopní pomoci našim dětem v usměrňování a řízení proudu chakry. Hlavní rozdíl je v tom, že naše děti vědí přesně, jak se chakra chová a díky tomu je možné předejít jakýmkoliv komplikacím. Díky Byakuganu máme také daleko rozsáhlejší vědomosti o chakrovém oběhu a chakře samotné. Protože jsou tyhle vědomosti získané s pomocí našeho Kekkei Genkai, jsou to klanové vědomosti," vysvětloval Hiashi.

„Byakugan musí být super silný, když dokážete vidět dovnitř lidských těl. Vsadím se, že lékaři v nemocnici by vyměnili klidně i svoje nohy, jen aby měli něco takového na pomoc. Jistě i taková legendární Senju Tsunade by měla problém se vyrovnat lékařům s Byakuganem," prohlašoval Naruto.

„Možná, nicméně nikdo ještě nešel proti tradicím klanu, takže se obávám, že to nikdy nezjistíme," odvětil Hiashi.

„Vím, že bych si měl vzít nějaký čas na rozmyšlenou a vyslechnout si i druhou nabídku, ale vím jistě, že pomoc Hyuuga klanu jistě přijmu. Nicméně pokud to nevadí, finální rozhodnutí bych vám oznámil až ke konci týdne?" řekl Naruto a Hiashi přikývnul.

„To je zcela v pořádku, Naruto-san. Na konci týdne budu tedy očekávat tvou odpověď. Do té doby přeji hodně štěstí," rozloučil se s ním Hiashi a opustil zasedací místnost. Naruto jí opustil hned za ním a protože tam strávil již dost času, zamířil rychle do jeskynního systému. Musel se pustit do těžení cínu a další mědi.

Naruto se toho večera vrátil do svého apartmánu celkem spokojen. Jeho výprava do jeskynní mu přinesla další peníze a slušnou várku expů. Ačkoliv natěžil jen 25 kusů **Cínové rudy** , přineslo mu to 145 exp, 5 skill levelů a 1 250 ryo. Během toho natěžil dalších 50 kusů **Měděné rudy** , ale ve chvíli, jak narazil na skill level 60, těžení téhle rudy mu již nedávalo žádné expy, ale i tak stále dostal aspoň 60 expů a za prodej dalších 1 250 ryo.

S těmito expy za těžení konečně dosáhl i na třetí level, což mu pozvedlo náladu snad nejvíce z toho všeho, ačkoliv nesnášel fakt, že jeho kontrola chakry nebyla o nic lepší. Samozřejmě všech pět stat bodů narval hned do WIS, ne že by mu to ve výsledku nějak pomohlo. Kvůli tomu, kolik měl chakry, by potřeboval 126 bodů k WIS a to pro něj bylo aktuálně nemožné.

 **Jméno:** Uzumaki-Otsutsuki Naruto

 **Třída:** The Gamer

 **Věk:** 8

 **Titul:** Student Shinobi Akademie (+25% k EXP do levelu 10)

 **Level:** 3 - Exp: 30/1 440

 **HP:** 920

 **CP:** 1 260

 **STR:** 15

 **VIT:** 21+1

 **DEX:** 16

 **INT:** 26

 **WIS:** 21

 **LUK:** 16

 **Věhlas +/-:** 310/400

 **Stat Body:** 0

 **Spal si ve své posteli. Tvé HP a CP jsou plně obnoveny!**

Stejně jako včerejšího dne, i dneska se Naruto vydal do HoKageho kanceláře, kde se měl setkat s Uchiha Fugaku a vyslechnout si tak nabídku, kterou pro něj měl on a Uchiha klan.

Naruto již věděl, že přijme to, co mu nabízí Hyuuga klan, protože pomoc při kontrole chakry potřeboval víc, jak kdy dřív. Nehledě na to, že fuuinjutsu mělo být umění jeho klanu a on nehodlal pošpinit památku jeho předků.

Když se posadil na židli v zasedací místnosti, mohl vidět, že ačkoliv byl Fugaku „vznešeného" původu, nebyl jeho postoj ani výraz natolik vytříbený, jak tomu bylo u Hiashiho. Hiashi vypadal jako šlechtic s politickou mocí, Fugaku na druhou stranu vypadal jako válečník, který toho má na ramenou až příliš a nebyl daleko od toho, aby pod tou tíhou padl.

„Naruto-san, jmenuji se Uchiha Fugaku. Jsem vůdcem Uchiha klanu, manželem Uchiha Mikoto, která měla být jmenována tvojí kmotrou, kdyby se události při tvém narození neodehrály tak, jak se odehrály. Narovinu řeknu, že Mikoto tě chtěla adoptovat hned po smrti Kushiny, ale Sandaime nám tvrdil, že jméno Uzumaki neseš jen na její poctu. Chápu, že tě chtěl nějakým způsobem chránit a možná ani nechtěl narušit rovnováhu sil mezi klany, ale to neomlouvá jeho lži. Nyní, když víme, že jsi její syn, víme také, že Namikaze Minato je tvým otcem, ať už to Sandaime hodlá popírat jakkoliv s pomocí neprůkazných DNA testů.

Minato měl můj respekt a za jeho vlády se Uchiha klanu začalo zase dařit, když nás neodsuzoval stejně, jako to dělá Sandaime a hlavně jeho rádci. Jsem si vědom, že jste si se Sandaimem blízcí, ale už jen kvůli tomu, kdo byli tví rodiče, je nutné, abys znal pravdu tak, jak je," prohlásil Fugaku a s ničím se nepáral.

„Děkuji, Fugaku-san. Vážím si vaší upřímnosti i odvahy. Když si Shinigami přišel pro Kyuubiho, setkal jsem se s Kaa-chan a ta mi toho hodně prozradila, takže vím, kdo je mým otcem, ačkoliv je těžké ho tak vidět, když dal přednost vesnici před vlastní rodinou. Hlavně když se postaral o to, aby téměř celá vesnice věděla o tom, že jsem Jinchuuriki a tak mě odsoudil k životu bez dětství a to jen kvůli tomu, aby Konoha měla zbraň na zastrašení ostatních vesnic. Kaa-chan mi prozradila, že kdyby Kyuubiho zapečetil zpátky do ní, možná by nějaký čas strávila v nemocnici, ale přežila by to, ale kdyby použil stejnou pečeť, jakou použil na mě. Nicméně tu nejsme od toho, abychom se bavili o minulosti, ale o tom, co mi Uchiha klan nabízí společně s Hyuuga klanem," odpověděl Naruto a bylo vidět, že ho tím překvapil.

„Chápu. Je pravdou, že jsme ti to s Mikoto chtěli oznámit až u večeře, kdybys přijal pozvání k nám domů, ale musel jsem změnit plány. Pravdou je, že nyní nás nikdo neslyší, ale u nás doma by bylo podezření, že by nás někdo odposlouchával. Můj klan by ti tímto rád nabídl nejen bydlení a ochranu, ale také trénink v podobě Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu a Kenjutsu. Samozřejmě tohle jsou jen hlavní body naší nabídky a podle tvého nadání se může náplň tréninku pozměnit podle tvých potřeb. Kromě HoKageho trezoru, kde jsou uloženy všechny jutsu techniky, je naše klanová knihovna nejobsáhlejší ve vesnici a tudíž plně přístupná ke tvým potřebám.

Samozřejmě jsou zde svitky a knihy, které lze přečíst jen s pomocí Sharinganu a ty obsahují klanová tajemství a techniky, ale protože je zde šance, že se ti podaří probudit Sharingan, když máš geny Uchiha klanu, je zde naděje, že i do těchto dokumentů jednou nahlédneš.

Pokud jde o osobní nabídku, která nezávisí na tom, jestli přijmeš trénink nebo ne, já i Mikoto máme mnoho příběhů o tvých rodičích a rádi se podělíme. Každý má právo vědět, jací jeho rodiče byli a ačkoliv Sandaimeho respektuji, již dávno tě měl seznámit s jejich historií a nepřáteli, kterým budeš čelit," oznámil mu Fugaku a Naruto se nad tím zamyslel. Fugaku se zdál jako přímý muž, který nechodí kolem horké kaše a má raději rázné řešení. Nicméně pod tím vším se také skrýval vůdce klanu a zkušený shinobi.

Na jednu stranu se mu zdálo, že tohle není všechno. Identita jeho otce byla S-rank tajemstvím, tím si byl jistý. Fugaku byl navíc vůdcem Policie, takže si byl dobře vědom následků za vyzrazení tohoto tajemství. To mu prozradilo, že Uchiha klan jej potřeboval na jejich straně a on zjistil, že celý masakr není náhodným činem šíleného člena Uchiha klanu. Bylo nemožné, aby jediný člověk dokázal vyvraždit celý klan bez toho, aby si toho někdo všimnul.

Na druhou stranu před ním seděl někdo, kdo by ochoten riskovat vlastní život, aby mu řekl pravdu a on věděl, že Uchiha Mikoto měla být jeho kmotra, Kaa-chan o ní mluvila velice vlídně a doufala, že se Sasukem budou dobří přátelé.

„Fugaku-san, nechci, aby to bylo bráno špatně nebo jako urážka, ale rád bych se optal na jednu jedinou věc. Jaký je pravdivý vztah mezi Konohou a Uchiha klanem?" optal se Naruto a podle emocí, které mu přelétly před obličej poznal, že to není vůbec dobré.

„Jedním slovem, špatný. Senju Tobirama náš klan nenáviděl již v dobách klanových válek a nevěřil nám, že se mu nepomstíme za smrt Madarova mladšího bratra. Nicméně to, co se stalo během klanových válek jsme nechali za sebou, ostatně Uchiha klan nebyl o nic lepší než Senju klan. Na obou stranách umírali naši bratři, sestry, rodiče a děti. Ne že bych klanové války zažil, ale ve válce není nikdy vítěze, to si musíš zapamatovat, protože každý ve válce něco vždy ztratí.

Nidaime nechtěl, aby se Uchiha klan angažoval v shinobi záležitostech, tak nás nejen odsunul na okraj Konohy, ale dal nám práci s dohledem nad civilním obyvatelstvem. Netuším, jestli to tak plánoval nebo ne, ale práci u Policie si členové Uchiha klanu nezískali žádnou podporu ze strany civilistů a pověst našeho klanu jako celku byla od té chvíle postupně ničena. Civilní obyvatelé nás nesnáší kvůli práci, kterou si vymyslel Nidaime, aby mohli jeho věrní ANBU dohlížet na shinobi záležitosti i přes fakt, že do té doby měli dohled i nad civilisty.

Naší situaci nepomohlo ani to, že během tvého narození byl celý klan v chrámu mimo vesnici a účastnil se památečního obřadu. Naše nepřítomnost, o které bylo vedení vesnice informováno, a fakt, že Kyuubi měl v očích Sharingan, z nás udělalo terč pro označení viníků za celý útok a smrt Yondaimeho. Mikoto nám dává rok, než se stane něco radikálního, což skončí zničením našeho klanu," odpověděl popravdě Fugaku a Naruto nyní chápal mnoho věcí. Uvnitř něj se zvedla vlna vzteku. Itachi nevyvraždil svůj klan kvůli tomu, že by byl mentálně nestabilní, on jej vyvraždil na příkaz vedení vesnice, což znamenalo na Sandaimeho příkaz. Chtěl věřit tomu, že by to HoKage-Jiji nikdy nedopustil, pokud by bylo jiného řešení, ale stále to byl ten stejný člověk, který mu lhal o jeho rodičích a nechal obyvatele jeho vlastní vesnice, aby mu udělali ze života peklo. HoKage měl absolutní moc, protože Konoha nebyla demokratická vesnice, ať už to tak vypadalo nebo ne.

„Ten muž, který zaútočil během mého narození se vydával za Uchiha Madaru a měl oranžovou masku s dírou pro Sharingan na pravé straně. Nic víc mi Kaa-chan neřekla," řekl Naruto, když se trochu uklidnil a přemýšlel, co má udělat. Uchiha klan čelil svému zničení, má tomu ponechat volný průběh nebo se pokusit to změnit? Pokud změní minulost a masakr se nestane, postaví se tak mezi Orochimara a Sasukeho, před čímž jej varoval Inari-sama?

Nicméně když se nad tím zamyslel, bylo mu jasné, co musí udělat. Nedovolí, aby se masakr opakoval, vyvraždění celého klanu nebylo správné. Klan se neskládal jen z shinobi, ale i civilistů, dětí a starců, nevinných lidí. A nikdo v jeho očích není schopen ospravedlnit vraždu jakéhokoliv dítěte. Doufal, že Shinigami-sama má pro takové lidi speciální trest, protože takový lidé jsou démony, nikoliv stvoření jako jsou Bijuu.

„Uchiha Madara je mrtev již velice dlouhou dobu. Musel to být nějaký podvodník, který ukradl Sharingan někomu z našich shinobi. Ačkoliv netuším, jak mohl ovládat Kyuubiho, muselo by jej to stát obrovské množství chakry, aby takhle dokázal použít Sharingan. Nebo má Mikoto pravdu a Orochimaru provedl úspěšný experiment i s naším Kekkei Genkai, když už dokázal probudit Mokuton v jednom ze svých pokusných subjektů," poznamenal Fugaku.

„Přijmu vaši nabídku, Fugaku-san. Mohli bychom se sejít v sobotu a to i s Hyuuga Hiashim? Rozhodl jsem se, že přijmu i jeho nabídku a rád bych při tomto setkání získal nějaký základní časový rozvrh pro trénink u obou klanů. Možná by nebylo špatné mít i nějaký společný tréninkový čas s lidmi z obou klanů," navrhl Naruto a Fugaku si vytáhl zápisník, ve kterém si vedl data a čas schůzek kvůli své práci ředitele Policie.

„V sobotu v devět hodin ráno mám čas přibližně na dvě hodinky. Pak jsem až do večera zaneprázdněn prací na Policejní stanici," odpověděl Fugaku.

„Platí. Ještě dneska se zastavím u Hyuuga klanu a oznámím Hiashimu-san své rozhodnutí. Setkáme se znovu tady nebo je možné najít nějaké neutrální místo?" optal se Naruto.

„Věřím, že nám HoKage-sama dovolí použít diplomatický apartmán, kde se budeme moci všichni sejít. Mohu sebou přivést i svou ženu a instruktora, kterého jsme ti plánovali přidělit?" optal se Fugaku a Naruto přikývnul, že je to v pořádku.

„Jistě, rád uvidím svou kmotru. Mnohokrát děkuji za tuhle příležitost, Fugaku-san," poklonil se Naruto a Fugaku jej napodobil.

„To spíše já děkuji, Naruto-san. Možná je tu stále naděje pro můj klan a jeho přežití," odpověděl a myslel to upřímně. Když Fugaku opouštěl jejich první setkání, uvědomil si, že se Naruto nechoval jako dítě svého věku. Připadal si, jako kdyby se bavil s někým starším, ačkoliv stále viděl určitou naivitu.

 **Úkolové upozornění! (Dokončeno)**

 **Jedinečný úkol: Důležitá setkání s vůdci klanů**

 **Stav:**

 **1.:** Úspěšné setkání s Hyuuga Hiashim - nabídka tréninku přijata!

 **2.:** Úspěšné setkání s Uchiha Fugaku - nabídka tréninku přijata!

 **Odměna:**

 **1.:** Věhlas +50, trénink s Hyuuga klanem

 **2.:** Věhlas +50, trénink s Uchiha klanem

Naruto odmávnul nejnovější oznámení a spokojeně si prohlédl svůj profil, kde se jeho věhlas dostal do kladných hodnot. Nevýhoda vyplívající z jeho statusu Jinchuurikiho byla pryč a on začínal pěkně od začátku s čistým štítem.

Nyní, když se postaral tady o tuhle část jeho proměny, zamířil do Knihovny. Musel zjistit všechno, co mohl o ostatních klanech kvůli svému domácímu úkolu. Nyní, když neměl negativní reputaci, neměl by mít žádný problém s knihovnicí veřejné knihovny, kam měl mít volný přístup, ale když jej tam v minulém životě nepustili, přestal se snažit. Četba knih ostatně nikdy nebyla jeho oblíbenou činností.

 **Pokračování příště!**

 **Profil:**

 **Jméno: Uzumaki-Otsutsuki Naruto**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Věk: 8**

 **Titul: Student Shinobi Akademie (+25% k EXP do levelu 10)**

 **Level: 3 - Exp: 30/1 440**

 **HP: 920**

 **CP:1 260**

 **STR: 15**

 **VIT: 21(+1)**

 **DEX: 16**

 **INT: 26**

 **WIS: 21**

 **LUK: 16**

 **Věhlas +/-: 10/0**

 **Stat Body: 0**

 **Status:**

 **Dědic Uzumaki klanu:** +100 HP a CP za každý lvl, +25% EXP k Fuuinjutsu a Kenjutsu.

 **Dědic Otsutsuki klanu:** +100 HP a CP za každý lvl, +1 STR, VIT, DEX, INT, WIS, LUK za každý lvl.

 **Jinchuuriki:** +150 CP za každý lvl, imunita vůči Genjutsu (neplatí na genjutsu techniky Mangekyou Sharinganu a vyšších stupňů Doujutsu), 50 záporného Věhlasu za každý rok života tak dlouho, dokud kladný Věhlas nepřevýší ten záporný.

 **Požehnání Boha Hotei:** +2 LUK za každý lvl.

 **Peníze:**

 **Ryo: 23 800**

 _ **Slovo autora:**_ Tak se mi konečně podařilo dokončit tuhle kapitolku, která mi trvala velmi dlouho. Důvodem bylo, že jsem vůbec netušil, jak ji začít a navázat na Fugakovy a Hiashiho plány ohledně Naruta a jeho tréninku. Nicméně pak mě napadlo, že bych nemusel začínat přímo Narutem a poodhalit zákulisí dvou největších/nejprestižnějších klanů a poukázat na situaci, do které se Naruto v příštích kapitolách vmíchá.

Nicméně doufám, že se vám kapitolka zalíbila a zanecháte mi nějaké názory, návrhy atd... Postupně se také pokusím vytvořit nějakou ucelenou historii Uzumaki klanu, ke které využiju oficiální fakta, ale také mnoho domněnek a nápadů z již existujících fanfiction povídek. Dle mého názoru je to od autora mangy hodně nefér, když se doslova chvástá historií Senju a Uchiha klanů a na klan hlavního hrdiny totálně zanevřel. Oficiálně je Uzumaki klan odnoží Senju klanu, ale to se mi nehodí, takže na pravý původ si budete muset počkat do budoucna, jak jej budu postupně odhalovat.

Jinak pro zajímavost, čistá délka kapitoly čítá 9 601 slov, což je s podivem o něco více, než kapitola předešlá i přes fakt, že jsem ji takhle dlouhou ani neplánoval, max něco kolem osmi tisíc.

 _ **Ke komentářům 2. kapitoly:**_

 **\- naimad1272:** Thanks. I hope I can post new chapters in les time, but only time will tell.

 **\- georgen:** Víš, že komentáře od tebe mě vždy potěší, protože víš, že nechci slyšet jen „dobrá práce", ale vždy také něco přihodíš do ringu. Rozhodně nezachovám původní rozdělení týmů, které jsou dle mého nesmyslné. Ino-Shika-Chou je známý kombinace a pochybuji, že by nepřátelé Konohy nepřišli se strategií k jejich porážce, tak proč riskovat další takovou kombinaci? Čistě stopařský tým, kde instruktorkou je Mistryně Genjutsu a ničeho jiného? A to se nebavím o Týmu 7, kde je Kakashi nenaučil naprosto nic, pokud se nebavíme o chození po stromech a pak jeho trénink Sasukeho.

Pokud jde o ten harém, stále si nejsem plně jistý, ale pokud bude chtít obnovit klan, nějak to udělat budu muset. OP Naruto, to je otázka, která mi nikdy nedá spát. Každý chce, aby jejich hrdina byl OP a všem nakopal zadky. Vím, že mám k tomuto jisté tendence a pokusím se, aby to tak nebylo a v bojích občas dostal také na zadek.

 **\- sudhush:** Thanks :)

 **\- Kuma:** Masakr Uchiha klanu hodlám částečně zvrátit, takže nezemře celý klan, ale prozradím, že zemřou některé důležité postavy a Uchiha klan si projde jistou čistkou. Naruto je skutečně novou šancí pro Uchiha klan.

 **\- Lilly Potter ml.:** Anko a Hinata. Hinata se objeví více v další kapitole, kdy se bude účastnit stejného tréninku jako Naruto a hodlám z nich udělat maximálně dobré přátele. Narutova pravidelná přítomnost takhle brzy v jejím životě vyústí spíše v sourozeneckou lásku nebo tu romantickou, kdy si Hinata idolizovala svého rytíře na bílém koni.

Zatím netuším, co udělám s Anko. Již jsem psal povídku, kde jsem jí použil jako týmovou instruktorku a Narutovu milenku, ale po nějakém čase jsem zjistil, že mi to příliš nesedí. Ale jinak se v příběhu jistě objeví, ostatně Les Smrti bude přirozený dungeon pro vyšší levely.

 **\- mr viper1:** Díky a ano, i já jsem měl a mám stále obavy, jak budu zvládat psát dvě povídky, které jsou kombinací jedné věci a The Gamera. Nicméně se přiznám, že právě prací na téhle povídce i na HP/TG, jsem dokázal zdokonalit své představy o herním systému atd... Mé první pokusy o systémové hlášky se neustále měnily a nyní již mám nějakou tu strukturu, kterou postupně přenesu i do své první povídky, aby v tom nebyl zmatek. Výhodou je právě tohle prolínání a doplňování nových věcí do systému a věřím, že čtenáři tyhle změny přijmou pozitivně.

 **\- Ai:** Každý vidí Sandaimeho jako hodného vůdce, ale když se člověk podívá blíže na jeho rozhodnutí, zjistí, že udělal mnoho chyb. Z jedné strany za to viním jeho stáří a únavu, ale na druhou stranu mohl vytrénovat svého dalšího nástupce, který by nedovolil, aby jeho rádci a koncil dělali rozhodnutí za jeho zády.

 **\- MattKennedy:** I know that Iruka is something like big bro to Naruto, but if he really wanted help him, he would teach him in other manner. Someone can read book and understand, but someone needs learn by doing. Right now it will be only some random quests, but with title of Genin, there will be Missions Office for solo and team missions.


	4. 4 Kapitola

**Prohlášení: Nevlastním autorská práva na mangu/anime Naruto ani na manhwu The Gamer.**

 **Kapitola 04. - Cech Řemeslníků**

 **Spal si ve své posteli. Tvé HP a CP jsou plně obnoveny!**

 _ **Den 12.:**_

Páteční ráno bylo plné očekávání. Naruto se nemohl dočkat, až ho ten den pustí z Academie, aby mohl rychle dodělat svůj domácí úkol z historie. Včerejšího dne získal mnoho užitečných informací o ostatních klanech, které si sepsal spíše sám pro sebe.

Do svého úkolu hodlal sepsat základní informace a něco málo navíc, protože se chtěl věnovat hlavně historii svého klanu, o kterém v knihovně nenašel téměř nic. Jen v jedné knize se znaky klanů našel i ten svůj. Bylo tam i mnoho znaků nepojmenovaných klanů a on se zaměřil na znak Měsíce a Slunce, který byl nalezen na neidentifikovaných hrobec několika velice starých chrámech, ze kterých zbyly pouze trosky. Ačkoliv netušil jak, on ten znak poznal jako znak Otsutsuki klanu.

V pátek byla Akademie pouze do oběda, takže se na oběd vrátil domů, kde sepsal svůj úkol a ve dvě hodiny vyrazil do ulic Konohy. Zamířil k Higurashimu, kde si chtěl koupit nějaké nové svitky a další sadu tréninkových zbraní

„Ach, Uzumaki-san, dneska nějak brzy, ne? Doufám, že jsi nezameškal výučování na Akademii," ozval se Higurashi Kenro.

„Oh, v pátek končíme před obědem, Higurashi-san. Přišel jsem si koupit pět úložných svitků, sadu tréninkových shurikenů a kunaiů," oznámil mu Naruto a Kenro se dal do chystání jeho nákupu na pult. Naruto se mezitím ještě porozhlédl po obchodě, aby se ujistil, že tam není nic, co by se mu mohlo hodit. Úplnou náhodou mu pohled padl na balení senbonů, které se chtěl naučit používat. Pamatoval si, co s nimi Haku dokázal a věděl, že by rozhodně nebylo od věci se to také naučit.

„Hmm, velice málo shinobi se rozhodne pro použití senbonů. Budeš si přát i manuál k jejich použití?" optal se Kendo a Naruto nadšeně přikývnul. Všechno jej to vyšlo na 2 600 ryo, což pro něj nebylo vůbec málo, ale věděl, že s trochou času se mu to hned vrátí.

Již chtěl zamířit z obchodu pryč, když si vedle dveří všimnul nástěnné cedule s poličkou, na které leželo množství svitků roztřízených do několika sekcí. Zarazilo jej to, že nad touhle cedulí se vznášel velký vykřičník zlaté barvy, který podle všeho viděl jen on.

 **Narazil si na úkolovou tabuli Cechu Řemeslníků.**

 **Info:** Úkolová tabule Cechu Řemeslníků obsahuje nejrůznější úkoly pro nezávislé řemeslníky, kteří si chtějí přivydělat. Tahle tabule obsahuje mnoho úkolů od Higurashiho Kenra, ale také od ostatních členů Cechu Řemeslníků.

 **Úkolové upozornění! (Nový úkol)**

 **Jedinečný úkol: Pečeť Řemeslníka (1. část)**

 **Zadání:** Optej se Higurashi Kenra na bližší informace!

 **Odměna:** Jedinečný úkol: Pečeť Řemeslníka (2 ze 2)

 **Postih za selhání:** Při odmítnutí je nemožné tento úkol znovu získat!

 **Přijmout** **Odmítnout**

Naruto samozřejmě úkol okamžitě přijal a vydal se zpátky k pultu, aby se optal na pokračování úkolu. Nad Higurashiho-san hlavou se také vznášel zlatý otazník, což poukazovalo na to, že u něj musel odevzdat aktivní úkol.

„Higurashi-san, rád bych se optal na úkol Pečeť Řemeslníka?" optal se Naruto trochu nejistě, protože netušil, jestli úkol takhle splní nebo musí udělat něco speciálního.

„Hmm, obvykle se o něco takového nezajímají děti nebo shinobi, ale jsem zavázán informovat každého, kdo se optá. Úkol Pečeť Řemeslníka spočívá v získání potřebného materiálu k výrobě Pečeti. Materiál pro výrobu Pečeti je vždy jiný a záleží na tom, kdo tenhle úkol zadá. Pokud se rozhodneš úkol přijmout a splníš jej, vyrobím ti tvou osobní Pečeť, pomocí které pak budeš moci přijmout úkoly ze speciálních tabulí Cechu Řemeslníků.

Každá Pečeť musí být originální a je tvořena znakem, který si sám zvolíš a poté i tvým celým jménem. Pomocí speciální fuuinjutsu techniky a trošky tvé krve budeš moci Pečeť použít jen ty sám. Z tabule Cechu Řemeslníků si budeš moci vybírat svitky s úkoly. V každém svitku je také speciální papír, na který použiješ svou Pečeť a připneš jej na tabuli, aby ostatní věděli, že ten úkol již někdo plní.

Abych ti mohl Pečeť vyrobit, musíš mi přinést určité množství **Měděné rudy** , **Cínové rudy** , nějaké **Kůže** , **Dřevo** a **Nákres tvého znaku** ," vysvětlil mu Higurashi. S tím mu také podal formulář, který musel vyplnit a přiložit k němu i **Nákres**.

 **Úkolové upozornění! (Dokončeno)**

 **Pečeť Řemeslníka (1. část)**

 **Stav:** Získal si potřebné informace k pokračování.

 **Odměna:** Jedinečný úkol: Pečeť Řemeslníka (2 ze 2)

 **Úkolové upozornění! (Pokračování úkolu)**

 **Jedinečný úkol: Pečeť Řemeslníka (2. část)**

 **Zadání:** Higurashi Kenro po tobě chce následující materiály:

25x Měděná rudy

25x Cínová rudy

5x Kůže

15x Dřevo

1x Nákres originálního znaku

 **Odměna:** Pečeť Řemeslníka (Bronzová), 750 exp, 500 ryo, přístup k úkolům z tabulí Cechu Řemeslníků

 **Postih za selhání:** Věhlas -150, Nemožné opakování tohoto úkolu!

 **Přijmout** **Odmítnout**

Naruto přijal úkol, který mu Higurashi-san zadal a s rozloučením se vydal rychle do dolu, kde hodlal natěžit to, co mu chybělo, což bylo jen 5 kusů **Cínové rudy**. Přidalo mu to 25 expů a 1 Skill lvl, ale to bylo tak všechno. Zapečetil tak do jednoho svitku první tři položky na svém seznamu, **Kůží** měl celkem dost z toho, jak lovil zvěř a stahoval jí.

Jediný problém, který měl, bylo získání **Dřeva**. Sice měl podpůrnou profesi **Dřevorubec** , ale neměl zdání, co může pokácet a jak velký kus stromu je pokládán za jeden kus **Dřeva**. Zamířil proto ven z dolu a do ruky si vložil sekeru. Nehodlal se trápit s nějakým obrovským stromem a zamířil k celkem tenké břízce, kterou si prohlédl, než se k ní postavil dostatečně daleko na to, aby byla vzdálená na máchnutí sekery.

Nějakou dobu se trápil, než se mu podařilo přesekat kmen břízky. Místo toho, aby dopadla na zem v celé své délce, objevila se mu pod nohama kupka třiceticentimetrových kuláčků dřeva.

 **Dřevo - 3x**

 **Info:** Dřevo je možné využít mnoha způsoby. Aktuálně je vhodné jen jako topivo. Získej vyšší Skill lvl. abys byl schopen získat delší a větší kusy dřeva k možnému zpracování v Truhlářství.

 **+15 EXP**

 **+1 Skill level k profesi Dřevorubec!**

 **Aktualizace Mapy a Mini-Mapy:**

 **Zobrazení stromů, které můžeš pokácet! - ikonka sekery**

 **Zobrazení bylin, které můžeš posbírat! - ikonka květiny**

 **Zobrazení zvěře, kterou můžeš ulovit! - ikonka zvířecí stopy**

 **Zobrazení kovových žil, které můžeš vytěžit! - ikonka krumpáče**

Naruto si hned nechal zobrazit celou mapu a v okolí sta metrů viděl nové ikonky, které nahradily zlaté kroužky. Velice rychle našel nejbližší ikonku sekery a vydal se tím směrem. Kdo by to kdy řekl, že získá takovou výhodu pro své podpůrné profese.

Trvalo mu to necelou hodinu, než našel a pokácel dalších pět břízek. I s první břízkou získal 6 Skill lvlů, 90 expů a 17 kusů **Dřeva**. Patnáct jich hned zapečetil do svitku a vytáhl z _Inventáře_ formulář.

Vyplnil v něm celé své jméno, věk, zaměstnání, bydliště a způsob platby, jakým si přál dostávat odměny. Způsob platby si zvolil v hotovosti na místě odevzdání úkolu, protože neměl přístup ke klanovému účtu a on potřeboval mít peníze přímo u sebe. Nakonec se pustil do kreslení svého znaku, který představoval srpek Měsíce, jak to bylo ve znaku Otsutsuki klanu, ale místo Slunce, tam použil spirálu Uzumaki klanu. Mezi srpkem a spirálou stálo _Uzumaki-Otsutsuki_ a nad spirálou zase _Naruto_.

Ještě jednou si překontroloval, jestli má všechno a vyrazil zpátky do skrytého obchodu, aby mohl všechno odevzdat Higurashimu-san.

„Hmm, jsi zpátky nějak brzy. Doufám, že máš skutečně všechno, o co jsem žádal," prohlásil Kenro a Naruto mu předal Úložný svitek, ve kterém bylo všechno, co po něm žádal.

„Je tam všechno, Higurashi-san," odpověděl Naruto a Kenro přikývnul.

„Dobrá. Počkej tu deset minut, vrátím se s tvou Pečetí," přikázal mu a Naruto se posadil na stoličku, kterou mu Kenro ukázal.

„Kdo jsi?" ozval se dívčí hlas a Naruto vzhlédl k pultu, na kterém seděla dívka v jeho věku. Naruto překvapeně zamrkal, protože nečekal, že by viděl Tenten zrovna tak brzy po tom, co se vrátil do minulosti.

„Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto," odpověděl jí Naruto s úsměvem na tváři a použil _Pozorování_.

 **Higurashi Tenten**

 **Studentka Shinobi Akademie**

 **Věk:** 9

 **Level:** 7

 **HP:** 790

 **CP:** 880

 **Info:** Higurashi Tenten je adoptovaná dcera Higurashi Kenra. Tenten miluje veškeré zbraně a jejím cílem je být Mistryní Zbraní. Také obdivuje Senju Tsunade a přála by si být stejně silná, jako ona, aby dokázala, že i kunoichi mají místo v shinobi světě.

„Jsem Higurashi Tenten. Nejsi shinobi a nevidím tu ani nikoho jiného, jak ses sem dostal, když je náš obchod skrytý pomocí genjutsu?" zajímala se hned Tenten.

„Jsem prostě tak dobrý, dattebayo!" prohlásil Naruto a Tenten se tomu zasmála.

„Hmm, nemůžeš být o tolik starší než já a v našem ročníku jsem tě neviděla, chodíš na Shinobi Akademii, jinak bys tu ani nebyl, že?" zajímala se dál a byla plná energie.

„Chodím do prvního ročníku a je mi osm," odpověděl jí Naruto.

„Škoda, doufala jsem, že budeš starší nebo z dalších tříd. Ráda se učím zacházet s nejrůznějšími zbraněmi, ale táta nemá příliš času na to, aby mě trénoval a na Akademii nás učí jen s kunai a shurikeny," prohlásila a seskočila z pultu a zamířila ke stojanu s bitevními holemi.

„Tahle je tu nová," řekla si spíše pro sebe a vytáhla bitevní hůl poloviční délky. Naruto musel uznat, že má Tenten určité zkušenosti, protože on sám by jí takhle roztočit nedokázal. Byla i dost ohebná, rozhodně se přiblížila skutečným kunoichi daleko víc, než Sasukeho fanynky z jeho ročníku a to bez ohledu na to, jestli měly potenciál nebo ne.

„Uzumaki-san, mám pro tebe tvou Pečeť Řemeslníků Bronzové úrovně. Chceš, abych ti vysvětlil úrovně a pravidla?" optal se Kenro, když vyšel k dílny a podal Narutovi hotovou pečeť v podobě razítka. Většina Pečeti byla tvořená dřevem, ale plocha se znakem byla z bronzu.

 **Úkolové upozornění! (Dokončeno)**

 **Pečeť Řemeslníka (2. část)**

 **Stav:** Dodal si všechny požadované materiály.

 **Odměna:** Pečeť Řemeslníka (Bronzová), 750 exp (+188 exp), 500 ryo, přístup k úkolům z tabulí Cechu Řemeslníků.

„Páni, musíš být skutečně dobrý, abys získal Pečeť Řemeslníka tak brzy. Já ji získala teprve před měsícem a to až po tom, co jsem dokázala vytvořit sadu kunaiů, shurikenů a navrhla svou vlastní zbraň, kterou jsem poté musela i vyrobit," prohlašovala Tenten a pečlivě si prohlížela Narutovu Pečeť.

„Tenten-chan, co jsem ti říkal o tom, že nemáš brát zbraně ze stojanů? Ve zbrojnici jich máš dost na to, abys měla s čím trénovat. Zákazníci nemají rádi, když si musí kupovat zbraně, které někdo používal před nimi a musím jim poté dávat slevu," káral Kenro svou dceru, která se začervenala a rychle vrátila poloviční bitevní hůl zpátky do stojanu.

„Higurashi-san, můžete mi prosím vysvětlit, co to znamená, že mám Pečeť Bronzové úrovně?" požádal jej Naruto a Kenro vytáhl svitek, na kterém bylo vše vysvětleno.

„Cech Řemeslníků je rozdělený na několik skupin a podle nich jsou rozdělení i všichni, kteří mají Pečeť a mají tak přístup k jejich úkolům. Právě nyní jsi registrovaný jako nezávislý Řemeslník, zatímco já sám jsem člen Cechu. Cech Řemeslníků není přítomný jen zde v Konoze nebo Hi no Kuni, ale také ve všech ostatních zemích.

Cech je rozdělený do úrovní podle toho, jak schopní jeho členové jsou. Na vyšší úrovně se dostaneš po splnění určitého počtu úkolů a specifického postupového úkolu, kterým pověřený člen Cechu zjistí, jestli máš skutečně schopnosti vyšší úrovně nebo ne.

Bronzová úroveň je nejnižší z úrovní a úkoly na téhle úrovni spočívají jen ve shánění materiálu, jako jsou kokové rudy, různé kůže, ale také jiné suroviny, jako je maso ze zvěře, ryby, bylinky a podobně. V Cechu nejsou totiž jen Kováři, ale také Kuchaři, Truhláři, Zedníci, Klenotníci, Krejčí, Alchymisti a lidé dalších možných profesí. Úkoly na Bronzové úrovni mají časový limit toho dne, kdy úkol přijmeš a můžeš přijmout maximálně pět úkolů denně.

Stříbrná úroveň je druhá nejnižší a zde se od členů očekávají schopnosti zpracování surového materiálu a výroby pokročilejších výrobků. Úkoly na téhle úrovni mají stále časový limit, ale ten je 24 hodin od chvíle přijetí úkolu a můžeš přijmout až deset úkolů denně.

Zlatá úroveň je středovou úrovní. Na téhle úrovni můžeš začít zadávat úkoly pro ty na Bronzové úrovni. Časový limit přijatých úkolů je již týden od přijetí úkolu a můžeš jich najednou plnit hned dvacet, ale jen v některých profesích je to možné.

Platinová úroveň je druhou nejvyšší úrovní. Já sám jsem členem Cechu s Platinovou Pečetí a nejenže mohu zadávat úkoly všem úrovním pod tou mojí, mohu také přijímat nové členy a registrovat nezávislé členy Cechu. Časový limit mých úkolů je až jeden měsíc a nejsem omezen limitem úkolů, které mohu plnit.

Nakonec je Nefritová úroveň, což je úroveň pro skutečné Mistry svých oborů. Na téhle úrovni je aktuálně jen patnáct Mistrů, kteří náš Cech vedou a určují pravidla, kterými se všichni členové Cechu musí řídit. Mistři mají na každý úkol až rok času, ale v některých případech je to daleko více. Výroba takového meče na úrovni mečů Sedmi Šermířů z Kirigakure trvá třeba i celé desetiletí. Je pravdou, že většina času je promrhána hledáním potřebného materiálu té největší kvality, ale v Cechovní trezoru je dostatek všeho, co by Mistři mohli kdy potřebovat," vysvětlil Kenro a neposlouchal jen Naruto, ale i Tenten.

„Ha, jednou se stanu Mistryní s Nefritovou pečetí a vyrobím novou generaci legendárních zbraní, které mě proslaví na celém světě! Nejenže je vyrobím, ale také plně ovládnu, takže budu stejně slavná a uznávaná jako Senju Tsunade-sama!" prohlásila Tenten nadšeně a Kenro se tomu zasmál.

„To mi opakuješ každý den, ale jsem to já, kdo po tobě stále musí uklízet v kovárně i zbrojnici," odvětil její otec a Tenten se nafoukla.

„Hej, na veřejnosti ne, co si pak o mě ostatní budou myslet?" protestovala hned, což jejího otce rozesmálo ještě více.

„Beru tě za slovo, Tenten-chan! Očekávám, že mi jednou vyrobíš legendární zbraň hodnou vůdce Uzumaki klanu. Vím, že mí předci byli Mistři Kenjutsu a k tomu budu potřebovat řádnou zbraň," prohlásil Naruto zcela vážně.

„Platí!" souhlasila hned Tenten a potřásla si s Narutem pravačkou.

„Naruto-san, protože jsi nezávislým členem Cechu, je důležité splnit nejméně jeden úkol týdně, aby se nestalo, že o svou Pečeť přijdeš. Členové Cechu tenhle problém nemají, ale aby ses stal členem Cechu, musíš být plnoletý," upozornil jej ještě Kenro a Naruto chápavě přikývnul.

„Chápu, můžu si tedy projít tabuli Cechu a podívat se po úkolech?" optal se Naruto a Kenro přikývnul. Přešel proto k tabuli, nad kterou se vznášel modrý vykřičník. Nyní Naruto také chápal, proč jsou svitky nad tabulí rozdělené do pěti sekcí a on sáhl po pěti svitcích, které měly bronzové okraje.

Pečlivě si přečetl každý z nich a byl zklamán, protože byl schopný splnit pouze jeden z úkolů a více jich tam nebylo. Rozhodně tam bude muset vždy zamířit hned brzy ráno, aby měl daleko větší výběr a i ten úkol, který si vybral, byl schopen splnit jen z jedné části. Kdyby měl totiž přístup ke kovárně, nejenže by měl daleko vyšší odměnu v podobě expů, ale získal by také značně více peněz. Naruto použil svou novou Pečeť a označený papír se svým znakem připíchnul na tabuli Cechu.

 **Úkolové upozornění! (Nový úkol)**

 **Denní úkol: Měděné šílenství!**

 **Zadání:** Člen Cechu Řemeslníků dostal velkou zakázku a chybí mu velké množství Mědi!

100x Měděná ruda nebo 25x Měděný ingot

 **Odměna:** 500 exp a 5 000 ryo za Měděnou rudu, 1 500 exp a 5 000 až 75 000 ryo za Měděné ingoty

 **Postih za selhání:** Týdenní zákaz plnění úkolů pro Cech Řemeslníků! Věhlas -150!

To, že úkol přijal pomocí své Pečetě, znamenalo, že ho již nemohl odmítnout. Protože měl na splnění již jen do půlnoci a bylo půl čtvrté, rychle vyběhl z Higurashiho obchodu a sprintem zamířil zpátky do dolů. Sice měl u sebe ještě dvacet kusů **Měděné rudy** , ale to rozhodně nestačilo.

„Počkat! Říkal Uzumaki klan?" optala se Tenten s výkřikem, když se konečně probudila ze svých představ o legendárních zbraních.

„Tenten-chan, co jsem ti říkal o tom, že uvnitř nemáš tak křičet? A ano, mladý Uzumaki-san je dědicem Uzumaki klanu z Uzu no Kuni. Mezi lidmi to vyvolalo celkem slušný poprask, když se zjistilo, že je to syn Uzumaki Kushiny-sama. Jaká škoda, že se Benihime, legendární katana Uzumaki klanu ztratila při zničení Uzushiogakure no Sato. Jedna z mála zbraní, která se dochovala z doby Rikudou Sennina a nebyla jím vyrobena," odpověděl své dceři.

„Páni! Myslíš, že se Naruto-kun stane Mistrem Fuuinjutsu a Kenjutsu, jako ostatní Uzumaki před ním? Nebo jestli má kekkei genkai Uzumaki klanu, aby mohl vyvolat chakrové řetězy, jako to uměla Kushina-sama?" zajímala se hned Tenten.

„Vůbec netuším, ale hádám, že bude chtít uctít svůj klan a jít ve stopách svých předků. Pokud jde o kekkei genkai, může a nemusí se u něj probudit, to ukáže jen čas. Nyní si utíkej uklidit do pokoje a pak přijď do kovárny, kvalita tvých shurikenů i kunaiů může být stále vyšší," odpověděl jí a s úsměvem na tváři pozoroval, jak se rozběhla po schodech do jejich bytu. Byla pravda, že Tenten adoptoval na přání své zesnulé ženy, ale svého rozhodnutí ještě nikdy nelitoval.

Naruto se vrátil do Higurashiho obchodu až kolem jedenácté večer a byl taky řádně unavený. Nicméně svůj úkol dokázal splnit a nejen to, natěžil dostatek **Měděné** a **Cínové rudy** na to, aby mohl nadcházejícího dne odevzdat podobný úkol hned, jak jej přijme.

Podařilo se mu získat 160 kusů **Měděné rudy** , 65 **Cínové rudy** , dokonce nakonec vytěžil i 15 **Stříbrné rudy**. Za tu první nic nezískal, ale za Cínovou rudu obdržel 13 Skill levelů a 325 expů. Za 15 Stříbrné rudy obdržel 5 Skill levelů a 185 expů. Nejenže to bylo dostatek na to, aby obdržel další level, ale protože postoupil na druhou úroveň Horníka, dostal další level jako odměnu a k tomu i 5 STR.

„Uzumaki-Otsutsuki Naruto?" optal se mohutný muž, který stál u tabule Cechu a Naruto si všimnul, že je na ní poslední papír a to se znakem jeho Pečeti. Muž měl nad sebou také velký modrý otazník.

„To jsem já. Nemám přístup ke kovárně, takže mám jen těch sto kusů **Měděné rudy** ," odpověděl Naruto a všimnul si, že mu kolem krku visí řetízek se Zlatou Pečetí.

„To vůbec nevadí, ostatně si ingoty vytvářím rád sám, zajistím si tak aspoň jejich kvalitu podle svých potřeb. Tady je svitek s odměnou," řekl muž a vyměnili si svitky.

 **Úkolové upozornění! (Dokončeno)**

 **Měděné šílenství!**

 **Stav:** Sehnal si dostatek rudy ke splnění úkolu.

 **Odměna:** 500 exp (+125 exp), 5 000 ryo

Více mezi nimi nebylo řečeno a muž z tabule jen ještě vzal papír a podal jej Narutovi. Byl to pro něj důkaz toho, že úkol splnil. K jeho znaku tam přibyl i znak muže, pro kterého úkol plnil. _Sarutobi Yujin_ tam stálo a Naruta napadlo, že z Jijiho klanu skutečně nezná mnoho lidí, jen ho, Konohamara a Asumu.

Když se konečně dostal domů, mohl se pustit do prohlížení si svého profilu, který při těžení rudy rychle odmávl, stejně jako všechny ostatní hlášky. Protože měl 10 Stat bodů za to, že dostal hned dva levely, investoval je do WIS.

 **Jméno:** Uzumaki-Otsutsuki Naruto

 **Třída:** The Gamer

 **Věk:** 8

 **Titul:** Student Shinobi Akademie (+25% k EXP do levelu 10)

 **Level:** 5 - Exp: 778/3 600

 **HP:** 1 540

 **CP:** 2 180

 **STR:** 22

 **VIT:** 24

 **DEX:** 18

 **INT:** 28

 **WIS:** 28

 **LUK:** 24

 **Věhlas +/-:** 10/0

 **Stat Body:** 0

„Nemožné, jak mám získat kontrolu nad svou chakrou, když mi jí tolik přibývá každým levelem? To je naprosto šílené!" protestoval Naruto proti celé té nespravedlnosti, ale protože věděl, že s tím nic nenadělá, hlavně tak pozdě v noci, rychle se umyl, nastavil si budík a šel spát. Zítřejšího dne jej totiž čekalo setkání s členy Hyuuga i Uchiha klanů.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. Tvé HP a CP jsou plně obnoveny!**

 _ **Den 13.:**_

Naruto byl ještě ze včerejška unavený, nikoliv tělesně, o to se postarala jeho schopnost _Hráčovo Tělo_. Ani mentálně nemohl být příliš unavený, to byla další výhoda _Hráčovy Mysli_ , spíše to bylo po emoční stránce. Připadal si, že když už konečně trochu pokročí ve svém cíli, přijde vždy něco, co jej pošle na míle zpátky.

Nicméně on se nevzdával a pokud se mu nepodaří získat patřičnou kontrolu normální cestou, obrátí se na nestandardní prostředky. Jeho klan byl znám pro své mistrovství ve fuuinjutsu a jistě nebyl jediný, kdo měl s kontrolou problémy. Což znamenalo, že muselo existovat něco, co by mu pomohlo, ačkoliv netušil, jestli to najde ve svitku věcí po své matce, což bylo to jediné, co z dědictví Uzumaki klanu zbylo.

 **+1 Skill level k profesi Kuchař!**

Tohle bylo také něco, co viděl celkem často, hlavně po tom, co si připravil nějaké nové jídlo. Jako Kuchař byl měl 35 skill lvlů a počítal s tím, že nebude trvat dlouho, aby dosáhl další úrovně profese. Pokud znovu dostane další level, posune jej to ještě dál v kontrole, ale nebylo to tak, jako kdyby si mohl přestat vařit nebo dostávat skill levely.

Do HoKageho věže dorazil o čtvrt hodiny dříve a jeden z ANBU s maskou opice mu ukázal diplomatické apartmá, kde se měl setkat s oběma klany. Nemusel čekat příliš dlouho a dveřmi do apartmánu vešel Fugaku-san se svou ženou a mladíkem, kterého Naruto neznal.

 **Uchiha Shisui - Lvl. ?**

 **Shunshin no Shisui**

Nyní, když viděl jeho titul, věděl, s kým má tu čest. Četl o Shisuiovi, když se kdysi zajímal o Sasukeho klan. Shisui byl proslavený tím, že dokázal používat **Kawarimi** __i bez toho, aby jej na jeho místě něco nahradilo a **Shunshin no Jutsu** dovedl do takové dokonalosti, že tuhle techniku dokázal aktivně využívat v jakémkoliv boji. Navíc byl jedním z ANBU. Pak už věděl jen to, že Shisui údajně spáchal sebevraždu týden před vyhlazením Uchiha klanu.

„Dobré ráno, Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san, Shisui-san," pozdravil je a ačkoliv se od něj čekalo, že bude znát jména manželského páru, nikdo z nich nečekal, že bude znát jméno osmnáctiletého mladíka, kterého přivedli sebou.

„Hoho, takže Naruto-chan zná jméno svého nového učitele?" usmál se Shisui a Naruto tenhle jeho přístup vůbec nečekal, všichni v ANBU kontrolovali své emoce.

„Shisui, nezapomínej, že Naruto-san je dědicem Uzumaki klanu a tak se k němu také budeš chovat," upozorňoval jej hned Fugaku.

„To je v pořádku, Fugaku-san. Vím, jaké je mé postavení, ale nerad bych skončil s obřím sloupem ve svém pozadí. Pokud mě Shisui-sensei chce oslovovat tímto způsobem, nevidím v tom problém," odpověděl hned Naruto.

„Och, Naruto-kun. Jako kdybych viděla Kushinu-chan s Minatem-kun. Vím, že nejsem tvá oficiální kmotra, ale jsi u nás doma vítán kdykoliv budeš chtít," prohlásila Mikoto a láskyplně jej objala. Nebylo to úplně stejné objetí, jako se mu dostalo od Kaa-chan, ale nebylo to zas tak daleko. V tu chvíli také věděl, že ačkoliv je pro Uchiha klan jistou šancí na záchranu, Uchiha Mikoto jej měla ráda i pro něj samotného.

„Vidím, že jsme tu jako poslední," ozvalo se ze dveří, kterými do apartmánu vešel Hiashi se svými dcerami a Narutovým instruktorem kontroly chakry.

„Dobré ráno, Hiashi-san, Hinato-chan, Hanabi-chan, Ko-san," pozdravil je Naruto a sledoval, jak se Hinata s Hanabi začervenaly. Mohl vidět, že jsou to sestry, ačkoliv Hinata měla jemnější rysi, Hanabi vypadala více jako dědička vznešeného klanu, pokud tak někdo ve svých čtyřech letech mohl vypadat.

„Vidím, že svůj doprovod nemusím představovat. Hinato, Hanabi, tohle je Uzumaki Naruto, dědic Uzumaki klanu a váš společník při lekcích kontroly chakry, etiky, etikety a tance. Uchiha Fugaku-san je vůdcem Uchiha klanu, po jeho boku je jeho manželka, Uchiha Mikoto-san a pokud se nepletu, jeden z Narutových budoucích učitelů, Uchiha Shisui-san," ujal se Hiashi představení všech v místnosti.

„Velice nás těší," prohlásily obě dívenky s poklonou.

„Hiashi-san, kdybych to věděla, přivedu i Itachiho-kun a Sasukeho-chan," popíchla Mikoto vůdce Hyuuga klanu, která na to nijak nereagoval, což byla také reakce sama o sobě.

„Fugaku-san, Hiashi-san, přijal jsem vaše nabídky tréninku od obou vašich klanů. Mnoho jsem toho zanedbal a věřím, že mám co dohánět. Pokud by Kaa-chan stále žila, jistě by mě začala trénovat v mých čtyřech letech, takže mám oproti ostatním dědicům čtyři roky zpoždění. Na jednu stranu chci dohnat tenhle čas, ale na druhou stranu bych měl také rád dva dny v týdnu volné ke svému vlastnímu tréninku a studiu na Akademii.

Aby to bylo spravedlivé a ani jeden z klanů si nemyslel, že trávím více času u toho druhého, navrhoval bych dva dny tréninku u jednoho a pak dva dny u druhého. Ten jeden den bych buď trávil jeden týden u jednoho klanu a druhý zase u druhého nebo tam, kde bych to potřeboval daleko více," navrhoval Naruto.

„Naruto-kun, jsem si jistá, že se shodneme na kompromisu, a protože tě Shisui bude trénovat s dalšími dětmi tvého věku, můžete klidně ten jeden den strávit hraním si v parcích Konohy. Nesmíš zapomenout ani na zábavu," připomněla mu Mikoto.

„Nebo můžeme spojit skupinky, ve kterých bude Naruto-san trénovat a ten jeden den budou trénovat pod dozorem Shisui-san i Ko-san," navrhl Hiashi a to bylo přesně to, čeho chtěl Fugaku dosáhnout.

„Hiashi-dono, jsem si jistý, že Ko-san bude schopný obeznámit Naruta-san s tím, co bude jeho trénink obnášet. Vím, že to není vhodné, ale rád bych s vámi něco důležitého probral," prohlásil Fugaku a ukázal na odloučený stolek se dvěma křesli.

„Ko, dohlédni na mé dcery a dohodni s Shisui-san denní rozvržení lekcí pro Naruta-san," přikázal mu Hiashi a odebral se do jiné části místnosti, aby měl s Fugaku trochu soukromí. Mikoto se hned vrhla do plánování a vyzvídání všeho možného, co jí Hinata s Hanabi prozradily.

„Fugaku, přestaňme se přetvařovat a pojďme k věci. Tvé uctivé chování je nezvyklé a postrádá známky arogance a nadřazenosti, se kterou si vždy vystupoval. Něco chceš a já nemůžu přijít na to, co to je," řekl Hiashi tiše a sledoval, jak Fugaku těžce kontroloval svůj vztek, jen netušil, jestli je to jeho prohlášením nebo něčím jiným.

„Mému klanu dochází čas. Jistě sis všimnul, jak se na mě HoKageho rádci dívají. Nidaime nás odstřihl od jakékoliv zodpovědnosti mezi shinobi jednotkami a Danzo nás odsunul z centra Konohy na její okraj. Mému koncilu se to nezamlouvá a za mými zády začínají jednat o plánech, které skončí jen destrukcí mého klanu. Nemám dostatek důkazů, abych je odstranil, ale už také nehodlám dál ustupovat Danzovi a jeho plánům na naše zničení!" prohlásil Fugaku.

„Co po mě žádáš? Uchiha na tom nejsou dobře a já nehodlám ohrozit budoucnost Hyuuga klanu v nějakém tvém šíleném plánu na převzetí kontroly," varoval jej Hiashi.

„Nechci kontrolu nad Konohou, ačkoliv je to tvrdá rána proti naší cti. Založili jsme tuhle vesnici společně se Senju a jediný HoKage zatím nenesl naše jméno. Ne, chci obnovit respekt našeho klanu a jako Ředitel Policie Konohagakure no Sato tě žádám o dva tucty lidí. Chci Policejní složky posílit nejen o členy Hyuuga klanu, ale také členy Inuzuka a Yamanaka klanů. Všichni budou zaškolení na náklady Uchiha klanu, takže tě to nic nebude stát, žádám jen o tvou podporu při posílení Policejních složek," žádal jej Fugaku, který musel zahodit všechnu svou pýchu.

„Vidím, jak by tenhle krok pomohl v nápravě reputace tvého klanu. I můj klan by získal na reputaci, pokud bychom se zapojili do Policejních operací. Nicméně pokud Danzo z něčeho podezřívá Uchiha klan, vrhne to jeho pozornost i vůči nám. Nedělám si iluze o tom, že ta mumie nemá své špehy i v mém klanu, ale mému koncilu se to nebude příliš líbit. Když mi dali najevo svou nevůli minule, narodila se má nejmladší," řekl Hiashi a Fugaku si po chvilce domyslel, co tím myslel. Celá Konoha věděla, že Hiashiho žena zemřela na důsledky těžkého porodu, ale ten podle všeho nebyl tak komplikovaný, jak koncil Hyuuga klanu prohlašoval. Obdivoval Hiashiho, kdyby jemu někdo takhle zavraždil ženu, i bez důkazů by nechal popravit celý svůj koncil. Pokud by tedy přežil, protože byl vůdcem jen díky tomu, že Mikoto byla jeho ženou.

„Vím, že Hyuuga klan spoléhá jen na své taijutsu, ale nebylo tomu tak vždy. V dobách Klanových válek jste používali mnoho Doton technik. Jsem ochoten Hyuuga klanu darovat sto svitků s Doton technikami všech úrovní. Nejen k tomu, abych získal dva tucty tvých lidí pro své Policejní složky, ale i jako slib k otevření jednání mezi našimi klany k budoucí spolupráci. Jistě bychom ve zbrojnici našli i nějaké relikvie z Klanových válek a to v podobě luků tvých předků," řekl Fugaku.

„To by mohlo uspokojit mého otce a zbytek klanového koncilu. Dobrá, dej mi víkend na to, abych vybral dva tucty schopných členů mého klanu a v pondělí ráno s nimi dorazím na Policejní stanici. Nicméně mám otázku, jak hodláš vyřešit změnu znaku Policie? Aktuálně je to znak pouze Uchiha klanu, ale pokud se přidají další klany, nebude se jim líbit nosit znak tvého klanu a pochybuji, že tvůj klan to také jen tak přejde bez protestů," zajímal se Hiashi.

„Přes víkend na to budu mít snad čas nebo to zadám jednomu z klanových kovářů, aby se o to postaral. Časem můžeme přijít s návrhem specifických uniforem, aby všichni poznali Policejní složky," odpověděl Fugaku a Hiashi přikývnul.

„Můžu oslovit naše krejčí, aby přišli s návrhy ucelených uniforem," řekl Hiashi a podíval se na větší skupinku v apartmánu. Shisui se smál na celé kolo a Naruto nebyl daleko za ním. Hinata se mírně usmívala ačkoliv byla celá rudá v obličeji, ale Hanabi neměla takové zábrany a také se smála. Jen málokdy viděl své dcery s úsměvem na tváři, atmosféra v klanové čtvrti tomu nijak nepomáhala, každý tam vyžadoval disciplínu. Občas litoval určitých zvyků, protože jeho dcery neměly šanci mít řádné dětství.

„Naruto-san, dohodli jste se již na rozvrhu?" optal se Fugaku, když se oba vůdci klanů vrátili k větší skupince.

„Hai, Fugaku-san. Pondělí a úterý budu trávit u Hyuuga klanu, kde mě Ko-sensei bude učit kontrolu chakry a další věci, které musím jako dědic vědět. Ve středu a ve čtvrtek budu u Uchiha klanu, kde mě Shisui-sensei bude učit taijutsu a bukijutsu. Dohodli jsme se, že v pátek budou obě skupinky trénovat společně pod vedením obou našich instruktorů. Mikoto-obasan vymyslela několik her, které jsou zábavnější formou tréninku," odpověděl Naruto nadšeně.

„To jsem rád. Už jste určili i čas?" optal se Fugaku a podíval se na svou ženu.

„Dohodli jsme se, že Naruto-kun s tréninkem začne vždy ve čtyři hodiny odpoledne a bude na jeho instruktorech, kdy jej ten den pustí domů, ale nejpozději to bude v osm hodin večer. V pátek odpoledne budou mít skupinové cvičení od tří do šesti. O víkendu bude mít Naruto-kun čas na svůj vlastní trénink a přípravu do školy," oznámila mu a Fugaku spokojeně přikývnul. Doufal, že všechno půjde podle plánu.

„Blíží se desátá hodina a já nemám mnoho času. Pokud mne omluvíte, musím se vrátit na stanici. Naruto-san, jak Mikoto již řekla, jsi u nás doma kdykoliv vítán. Postarám se, aby to strážci u vstupu do Uchiha čtvrti věděli," rozloučil se Fugaku.

„Hinata-sama a Hanabi-sama také mají nabitý program. Naruto-san, uvidíme se v pondělí, do té doby," kývnul na něj Ko-sensei a Hiashi kývnul Fugakovi na pozdrav, než se také rozloučil a následoval své dcery.

„Naruto-kun, byla bych ráda, kdybys u nás každou neděli poobědval. Kushina-chan byla u nás doma pravidelným hostem. Vím, že Sasukeho-chan už znáš z akademie, ale ráda bych ti představila i Itachiho-kun. S Kushinou-chan jsme snili o tom, jak naší synové budou přátele," pozvala jej Mikoto a Naruto se na ní zářivě usmál.

„Slibuji, že přijdu na oběd každou neděli, dattebayo!" prohlásil Naruto a Mikoto se zasmála tomu, jak moc se podobal své matce.

„Doufám, že budeš připravený na můj trénink, protože tě nebudu šetřit, Naru-chan," rýpl si Shisui.

„Mě od tréninku neodradíš, Shisui-sensei!" řekl Naruto odhodlaně a rozloučil se s Mikoto i Shisuiem, kteří se museli vrátit zpátky domů. On sám zamířil k Higurashimu. Cestou se zastavil ve slepé uličce, kam nikdo nechodil a pomocí _inventáře_ se převlékl do pracovních věcí.

Když Naruto dorazil k Higurashimu do obchodu, za pultem nikdo nebyl a podle zvuků, které slyšel z kovárny za obchodem, byl Higurashi tam. Ačkoliv v kovárně mohla být i Tenten, ale to mu nijak nevadilo, protože popravdě nepotřeboval ani jednoho z nich.

Z police nad tabulí Cechu si sebral všech dvanáct svitků, které tam našel a dal se do jejich pročítání. Pouze dva z nich odložil bokem a zbytek vrátil zpátky. Poté vytáhl svou Pečeť a označené papírky připíchnul na tabuli.

Byl rád, že se tam dostal relativně brzy, takže si mohl vybrat z většího množství úkolů a ten první byl schopen okamžitě i odevzdat, ale zamířil z obchůdku pryč. Musel natěžit ještě nějaké stříbro a doufal, že najde dostatek **Stříbrných žil**. Včerejšího dne zjistil, že **Stříbrná žíla** mu dá pouze tři kusy **Stříbrné rudy**.

 **Úkolové upozornění! (Nový úkol)**

 **Denní úkol: Měď, měď a ... CÍN!**

 **Zadání:** Člen Cechu Řemeslníků musí vyrobit velké množství bronzových ozdob pro středně bohatého obchodníka. Chce po tobě Měděnou a Cínovou rudu!

50x Měděná ruda

50x Cínová ruda

 **Odměna:** 750 exp, 7 500 ryo, ?

 **Postih za selhání:** Týdenní zákaz plnění úkolů pro Cech Řemeslníků! Věhlas -200!

 **Úkolové upozornění! (Nový úkol)**

 **Denní úkol: Stříbrné bohatství!**

 **Zadání:** Člen Cechu Řemeslníků musí vyrobit stříbrné poháry pro šlechtice nižší třídy. Potřebuje k tomu Stříbrnou rudu!

30x Stříbrná ruda

 **Odměna:** 450 exp, 6 000 ryo, ?

 **Postih za selhání:** Týdenní zákaz plnění úkolů pro Cech Řemeslníků! Věhlas -250!

Naruto si cestou do dolu také počítal, kolik si asi bude schopen vydělat, kdyby tímto způsobem plnit i více úkolů. Věděl, že během týdne nebude mít čas, ráno a po obědě byl na Akademii a pak odpoledne až do večera zase u Hyuuga a Uchiha klanů. Jen víkendy měl volné a chápal, proč v manuálu bylo, že je nemožné časově zvládnout více jak jednu hlavní a dvě podřadné profese. Teda pokud nepočítal **Kuchaře** , to byla profese, která se pomalu zlepšovala naprosto sama tím, že si připravoval jídla.

 **Žíla Stříbrné rudy**

 **Info:** Žíla Stříbrné rudy obsahuje 3 kusy Stříbrné rudy, kterou může vytěžit jakýkoliv Horník.

 **Potřebný skill: Horník - Skill lvl. 65**

 **+1 level ke Skillu Pozorování!**

„Hmm, _Pozorování_ mám na 26 levelu. Ani jsem si nevšimnul, že mi to ukazuje nové informace," řekl si Naruto sám pro sebe a rozhlédl se kolem, jestli nezahlédne další žílu, ačkoliv se stačilo podívat na mini-mapu, kde měl další krumpáč.

 **Žíla Železné rudy**

 **Info:** Žíla Železné rudy obsahuje 5 kusů Železné rudy, kterou může vytěžit jakýkoliv Horník.

 **Potřebný skill: Horník - Skill lvl. 100**

„Super, nyní přesně vím, kolik musím najít žil k natěžení specifického počtu rudy. Mohl bych začít trénovat i _Pozorování_ , abych získal maximální úroveň hned, jak to bude možné, dattebayo!" prohlásil nadšeně, vytasil krumpáč a dal se do těžení stříbra, mědi i cínu, když na ně narazil.

Během své nejnovější výpravy tak natěžil 21 kusů **Stříbrné rudy** , 30 kusů **Cínové rudy** a 50 kusů **Měděné rudy**. Za cín obdržel 150 expů a 6 Skill levelů, za stříbro pak 147 expů a 7 Skill levelů, což jej posunulo na 92 level profese **Horníka**.

Z dolu vylezl tak akorát včas na oběd, proto si rozdělal oheň a dal se opékání jednoho z mnoha zajíců, které měl ve svém _inventáři_. Během toho také z okolí posbíral veškeré bylinky, které našel.

 **+1 Skill level k profesi Bylinář!**

 **Dosáhnul si Skill levelu 35 u profese Bylinář - možný sběr celých rostlinek k přesazení!**

„Super. Jeden skleník je můj a po odevzdání úkolů budu mít dost na to, abych si koupil další dva ze tří, co jsou na střeše. Možná bych se mohl pak zastavit v květinářství Yamanaka klanu, začnu i s pěstováním jedovatých rostlin k výrobě jedů a protijedů," usmál se Naruto a dal se do přípravy jednoduchého mazání na zajíce, který se pomalu opékal nad otevřeným ohněm.

Když Naruto ve dvě odpoledne vstoupil do Higurashiho obchodu, spatřil tam daleko více lidí, než kdy dříve. Bylo tam několik shinobi a kunoichi, co si dokupovali výstroj, zahlédl i tým Geninů, kterému jejich Jounin vysvětloval důležitost každé části jejich nové výzbroje.

Hned si vzpomněl na to, jak je Kakashi skutečně nic nenaučil, tedy kromě toho, jak chodit po stromech. Jiraiya jej pak naučil chození po vodě, vyvolávání Gama klanu, Rasengan a trochu mu pomohl i s taijutsu, ale to bylo naprosto všechno, co jej kdo naučil. Nemohl si nepovzdechnout nad tím, jak moc byla jeho výuka sabotována, nicméně věděl, že to byla částečně i jeho vina, mohl se snažit daleko více. Jedinou jeho omluvou bylo, že byl stále dítě bez opatrovníka, který by jej naučil vše, co ostatní jeho spolužáci brali za naprostou samozřejmost.

„Ah, Uzumaki-san, všimnul jsem si, že sis ráno vzal dva úkoly z tabule?" optal se jej Higurashi hned, jak Naruta zahlédl.

„Slyšel jsem ráno zvuky z kovárny, tak jsem vás nechtěl tahat od práce, Higurashi-san. Mohu je oba odevzdat vám nebo musím počkat na specifické členy Cechu?" optal se Naruto.

„Odměny jsou připraveny hned se zveřejněním úkolů, takže úkoly můžu převzít i já sám a poté je předat jejich zadavatelům," usmál se Higurashi a Naruto mu tak podal dva svitky. Kenro si je zkontroloval a ověřil, že je vše v pořádku, než z tabule sundal dva papírky s Narutovou Pečetí, na kterou přidal i svou pečeť a na oplátku mu předal dva nové svitky s odměnou.

 **Úkolové upozornění! (Dokončeno)**

 **Měď, měď a ... CÍN!**

 **Stav:** Doručení potřebné rudy proběhlo v pořádku!

 **Odměna:** 750 exp (+178 exp), 7 500 ryo, Krumpáč - Úroveň (+1)

 **Úkolové upozornění! (Dokončeno)**

 **Stříbrné bohatství!**

 **Stav:** Někteří tomu možná neuvěří, ale zvládl si doručit Stříbrnou rudu v požadovaném množství.

 **Odměna:** 450 exp (+112 exp), 6 000 ryo, Svitek Skillu (Horník - Kameník)

Naruto si rychle prohlédl obě tabulky s úkolovým upozorněním a byl nadmíru spokojený. Nemohl se dočkat, až se podívá na to, co byl onen krumpáč zač, nehledě na to, že obdržel i svitek pro profesi **Horníka**. Doufal, že to bude něco užitečného.

„Oho, takže tohle je náš nejmladší nezávislý člen Cechu? Je to již nějaký ten pátek, co jsem se setkal s živým Uzumakim. Cech nebyl příliš potěšen zničením Uzushiogakure no Sato. Mnoho z nás přišlo o dodávky materiálů, které ze dna moře vyplavily mohutné vodní víry kolem Uzu no Kuni. Nehledě na fakt, že Uzumaki klan nás zásoboval těmi nejkvalitnějšími fuuinjutsu svitky. Je to velice dlouho, co jsem v ruce držel **Obsidián** nebo **Černý Diamant** a mohl s nimi pracovat. Možná se dožiju chvíle, kdy budou zase dostupné," povzdechl si stařec, který měl sice bílé vlasy, ale stále vypadal plný sil.

„Kdybychom přišli jen o přístup k vzácným materiálům. Se zničením Uzushio padlo i třináct Nefritových Mistrů a od té doby na tu úroveň postoupili pouze tři Mistři. Všichni víme, že počty Nefritových Mistrů již nikdy nebudou takové, jak to bylo kdysi," poznamenal Higurashi a stařec přikývnul.

„Denně se modlím ke Kami-sama, aby nás požehnala a seslala nám talentované řemeslníky, kteří nejen doplní naše počty, ale také nahradí starce, jako jsem já. Mám tři učně, talentované učně, ale nebudou připraveni včas a bojím se o to, kdo je bude učit, až natáhnu bačkory. Naše umění pomalu mizí a každým rokem se ztrácejí svitky i knihy, když je náš Cech napadán chamtivými bastardy a mafiány.

Před čtrnácti dny jsme přišli o vstup do Trezoru z Mizu no Kuni, museli jsme jej zničit, aby se do něj nedostal Yondaime MizuKage. Myslel si asi, že našim bohatstvím bude moci platit potlačení povstání. Museli jsme nařídit stáhnutí všech našich členů z Mizu no Kuni, nehodláme se zaplést do civilní války, která se tam pomalu rozhořívá. Vůbec nechápu, co se Yondaimemu stalo, byl to spravedlivý MizuKage a pak najednou ze dne na den vyhlásil, že všichni s kekkei genkai jsou potomci démonů a nařídil jejich vyhlazení.

Sám jsem ho viděl, jak se přeměnil do podoby Bijuu, kterého vězní ve svém těle. Sanbi nevzbuzuje takový děs jako Kyuubi, ale v Mizu no Kuni, kde je všude voda? V takovém prostředí je Sanbiho Jinchuuriki neporazitelný," prohlašoval stařík.

„Když je konečně mrtvý Kyuubi, může zemřít i Sanbi a zbytek Bijuu. Shinigami je mocnější, než jsou Bijuu," konstatoval Higurashi a oba se podívali na Naruta, který je poslouchal.

„Pravda, slyšel jsem, že si Shinigami přišel pro zbytek Kyuubiho duše a mladému Uzumakimu zbyla pouze Kyuubiho chakra. Uvidíme, jak to dopadne," řekl stařík a Naruto se s nimi rychle rozloučil. Nerad byl středem pozornosti, když se jednalo o Kyuubim a všeho kolem jeho statusu Jinchuurikiho.

Nicméně ho zarmoutila zpráva, že Mizu no Kuni je ve válce, což totiž znamenalo, že Haku byl znovu se Zabuzou po tom, co jeho otec zabil jeho matku a Haku byl nucen se bránit s pomocí svého kekkei genkai.

Květinářství Yamanaka klanu nebylo jen tak nějaké květinářství, které bylo možné vidět všude jinde. Květinářství bylo tvořeno jednoduchým obchůdkem, ke kterému byl připojen sklad s paletami pytlů nejrůznějších druhů hlíny, rašelin, hnojiv a mnoho dalšího. Ne, co bylo speciálním jen pro tento obchod, byla obrovská zahrada plná květin, bylin, keřů i stromků všech možných druhů i barev. Bylo velice málo druhů květin, které tam nebylo možné nalézt a to z jediného důvodu, nevhodné podnebné podmínky.

„Dobrý den, vítejte v Květinářství Yamanaka klanu, jak vám mohu pomoci?" optala se jej hned mladá žena zpoza pultu.

 **Yamanaka Iroha**

 **Prodavačka**

„Dobrý den. Rád bych si koupil něco do svého skleníku. Hodlám pěstovat nějaké ty bylinky, kterými si dochucuji jídlo, ale přemýšlel jsem i nad nějakou zeleninou. Můžete mi něco doporučit?" optal se Naruto a Iroha se na něj příjemně usmála.

„Jistě, máme tu již připravený balíček různých semínek pro domácí pěstování zeleniny. Budete moci pěstovat rajčata, ředkvičky, mrkev, kedlubny a dva druhy okurek. Pokud budete chtít, můžete si vybrat i další semínka pro bylinky nebo navštívit naši zahradu a vybrat si již dospělejší jedince. Pokud budete chtít navštívit naši zahradu, vezměte si prosím přepravku, ve kterých se přenášejí květináče s rostlinami, které si chcete koupit," vysvětlila mu Iroha.

„Děkuji, ještě se půjdu podívat do zahrady. Jistě bych si koupil i něco do apartmánu," oznámil Naruto a prošel otevřenými dveřmi do zahrady, která byla provoněná a hrála doslova všemi druhy barev.

Naruto vypadal podivně, ostatně to není tak, že by v květinářství obvykle nakupovaly děti ve věku osmi let a věděly přesně, co chtějí. S přepravkou postupně obcházel záhony a s pomocí _Pozorování_ si zatím vybíral jedovaté i léčivé květiny a byliny. Nebyly to nějak prudce jedovaté rostliny, zatím jen ty, pomocí kterých mohl své nepřátele uspat, ochromit, přivodit jim halucinace nebo je lehce otrávit. Hodlal těchto jedů využit na svých senbonech, což byla zbraň skutečných shinobi - nenápadná, lehká a rychlá. Shinobi se zbavil svého cíle bez toho, aby někdo věděl, že tam kdy byl a pokud použije jed, který přivodí zástavu srdce? Navíc takový, který se v těle rozloží dříve, než někoho napadne, že by to nemusela být přirozená smrt? Nebylo nic, jako dokonalá zbraň nebo dokonalá obrana, k tomu se mohl člověk jen snažit přiblížit.

O půl hodinky později se vrátil do obchůdku s přepravkou dvaceti rostlinek. Iroha mu s přepravkou pomohla na pult a začala počítat celkovou cenu všech rostlinek i balíčku se semínky. Spočítané to měla velice rychle a přidala mu k tomu i bedýnku, ve které si je všechny mohl odnést.

Naruto si k tomu vzal i dvě sta litrů hnojiva v pytlích, které si zapečetil do svitku. Zapečetil by do něj i bedýnku s rostlinkami, ale Iroha ho varovala, aby to nedělal. Úložné svitky nebyly vhodné pro přepravování živých rostlin nebo zvířat.

Připravil se na placení a mírně sebou cukl, když mu Iroha řekla finální cenu v podobě 7 200 ryo. Nakoupil si rostlinky v hodnotě odměny ze svého jednoho úkolu, což ho vůbec nepotěšilo. Musel totiž ještě koupit další dva skleníky, aby mohl zasadit všechno, co si nakoupil.

„Příjemný zbytek dne a budeme se těšit na vaší další návštěvu," rozloučila se s ním Iroha a Naruto jí obdařil jedním ze svých úsměvů, než vyšel z obchodu na ulici a vydal se domů.

„Zas tak brzy se vracet nebudu. Kolem Konohy musí být plno rostlin, které si snad budu moci přenést k sobě do skleníků. Možná mi to zabere nějakou chvíli, ale jakmile začnou skleníky produkovat, tahle investice se mi musí vrátit," řekl si sám pro sebe.

Kvůli tomu, že se musel nést s bedýnkou z Květinářství až k sobě domů, mu to trvalo dobrých třiadvacet minut. Mohl by jí strčit do _inventáře_ , ale na druhou stranu to byl jakýsi trénink vytrvalosti, protože ať se to nezdálo, dvacet květináčků s rostlinkami se zatraceně proneslo.

Ze svého apartmánu zamířil na balkón, odkud vedlo na střechu strmé schodiště. Všechno položil ke svému skleníku a přistoupil k tomu vedlejšímu.

 **Střešní skleník č. 3**

 **Cena:** 15 000 ryo

Přeješ si jej koupit?

 **Ano** **Ne**

Stisknutím Ano se mu dveře skleníku odemknuly a on byl hned o patnáct tisíc ryo chudší. Na nic nečekal a přistoupil k dalšímu skleníku, který byl další v řadě.

 **Střešní skleník č. 2**

 **Cena:** 15 000 ryo

Přeješ si jej koupit?

 **Ano** **Ne**

I jej si koupil a na účtu mu zbyly pouhé čtyři tisíce ryo. S povzdechem se pustil do práce.

Pytle s hnojivem rozdělil podle toho, k čemu bylo hnojivo specializováno. Léčivé rostliny potřebovaly jiné složení složek v hnojivu, než zelenina. Již existující hlínu v záhoncích promíchal s hnojivem, poupravil nosné konstrukce pro opěru výhonků. Než zasadil první semínka do připravené půdy, pořádně jí zalil vodou, pak nasadil a znovu zalil.

Hi no Kuni bylo příznivé počasí po celý rok a nebylo by třeba skleníku, všechno by bylo schopné vyrůst na klasickém záhonku, ale skleníky zaručovaly jistou ochranu před přímým sluncem, ale také větrem, prudkým deštěm a jinými nevlídnými jevy počasí. Aby ve sklenících nic neuvařil, nechal dveře plně otevřené, jak to viděl u mnoha dalších skleníků po celé Konoze.

Vedle skleníku se zeleninou zasadil léčivé bylinky a to nejen ty, co si nakoupil, ale také nasbíral v lesích kolem Konohy. Nebylo jich mnoho, ale věděl, že to do začátku bude stačit. Zanedlouho si začne vytvářet základní hojivé masti a protijedy. Ne že by je on sám zrovna potřeboval, jako Uzumaki měl vysokou regeneraci a silné jedy mu způsobily maximálně bolesti žaludku.

Dobře si na to pamatoval, když se jej několik doktorů pokusilo otrávit. HoKage-Jiji to zjistil pouhou náhodou, když jej navštívil a nalil si sklenici vody ze džbánu, který mu tam jedna z sester donesla. Netušil, co jim Jiji udělal, ale některé doktory a sestry tam už nikdy nezahlédl a to tam byl celkem často s tím, jak na něj vesničané i shinobi v dětství útočili.

Nakonec zasadil i jedovaté rostliny a pomalu se stmívalo, když s prací skončil. Byl spokojený s tím, jak se mu to všechno povedlo stihnout. Pořádně se protáhl, cítil se znaven, ale v tom dobrém slova smyslu.

„Yosh, nyní sprcha, poté večeře a hodinová meditace s kontrolou chakry," prohlásil spokojeně a zamířil zpátky do apartmánu, aby se umyl a převlékl do čistého oblečení.

Ačkoliv mu to příliš nechutnalo, něco své kaa-chan slíbil, tak si musel připravit zeleninový salát s tmavým pečivem, které bylo zdravější než bílé pečivo. Pravdou nicméně také bylo, že miloval ochutnávání nových jídel, ve svém starém životě přežíval výhradně na rámenu a ačkoliv to bylo jídlo od samotné Kami-sama, jeho kaa-chan měla pravdu, když mu tvrdila, že byl prcek hlavně kvůli špatné stravě.

„Hmm, než se pustím do meditace, mohl bych si projít odměny za dnešní úkoly," vzpomněl si Naruto a otevřel si _Inventář_ , aby v něm našel všechno, co mohl aktuálně použít v podobě svitků skillů.

 **Obdržel si Svitek Skillu - Senbon Bukijutsu!**

 **Chceš se naučit tenhle skill?**

 **Ano** **Ne**

 **Díky speciálnímu aktu byl vytvořen speciální Skill!**

 **Použil si Svitek Skillu k naučení -** _ **Senbon Bukijutsu**_ **.**

 **Senbon Bukijutsu (Aktivní/Pasivní) - Lvl. 1 (Exp: 0.00%)**

 **Info:** Dovednost v ovládání senbonů.

 **Bonus:** 2% k přesnosti za každý lvl skillu.

 **Aktivní Bonus:** 1% k rychlosti útoku na dálku za každý lvl skillu.

 **Cena:** 10 CP

 **Obdržel si Svitek Skillu - Horník - Kameník!**

 **Chceš se naučit tenhle skill?**

 **Ano** **Ne**

 **Díky speciálnímu aktu byl vytvořen speciální Skill!**

 **Použil si Svitek Skillu k rozšíření profese Horník a naučil se Skill -** _ **Kameník**_ **.**

 **Kameník (Pasivní) - Lvl. 1 (Exp: 0.00%)**

 **Info:** Rozšíření profese **Horník**. Skill dovoluje těžit a opracovávat různé druhy kamene.

„Super, takže nyní, když budu těžit rudu, budu si moci nechávat bloky kamene? Zatím sice netuším, k čemu bych je využil, ale pokud bych mohl později vytvářet kamenné cihly nebo něco takového, mohl bych snáze opravit tenhle rozpadající se komplex. Možná bych si mohl postavit i svou vlastní kovárnu, kdo ví," okomentoval to Naruto a vytáhl z _Inventáře_ krumpáče, který dostal jako odměnu za splnění jednoho z dnešních úkolů.

 **Krumpáč (+1)**

 **Kvalita:** **Uncommon (3)**

 **Úroveň: +1**

 **Typ:** Nástroj/Bodná zbraň

 **Info:** Krumpáč neobyčejné kvality s vylepšením úrovně pro vyšší bonus. Je možné jej použít jako nástroj pro těžbu kovové rudy nebo kamene. V případě nouze lze špičatý konec krumpáče zabodnout do těla nepřítele, rozsáhlá poškození mu jistě zabrání v dalším pohybu. Vylepšení Úrovně tohoto krumpáče je možné pouze u Kováře úrovně Master (5) a výš.

 **Požadavky:** Horník - Lvl. 75

 **Bonus:** 10% šance na dvojnásobné zisky.

„Musím se Higurashiho-san optat, jakou má úroveň. Pokud by mi tohle zlatíčko vylepšil ještě o pár úrovní, mohl bych si zvýšit bonusy na dvojnásobný zisk. Rudy není nikdy dost a když má každá žíla omezený počet kusů rudy, takovýto bonus se rozhodně hodí," usmál se Naruto a vrátil krumpáč zpátky do _Inventáře_ , místo něj si vytáhnul pětici listů, se kterými trénoval.

Posadil se na svou postel do meditačního sedu a aktivoval _Ha-Shuchu_. Prvně začal se třemi listy na svém čele a když se mu konečně povedlo překonat hranici patnácti minut, přidal k nim čtvrtý i pátý list.

S pěti listy na čele dokázal vydržet jen pět minut, ale i to byl pro něj obrovský pokrok. Ostatně tomu byla důkazem i tabulka, která ho informovala o tom, že získal další level onoho skillu.

 **+1 level ke Skillu Ha-Shuchu!**

Bezpečně se mohl věnovat meditaci jen dalších čtyřicet minut, ale využil je naplno a nakonec vydržel celých deset minut s pěti listy na svém čele.

 **+1 level ke Skillu Ha-Shuchu!**

 **+1 level ke Skillu Ha-Shuchu!**

 **Gratulace!**

 **Dosáhl si 10 levelu Skillu** _ **Ha-shuchu**_ **. Požehnání Boha Hotei ti přineslo jedinečný bonus!**

 **Bonus:** 100% kontrola chakry = (CP/lvl)/10

 **+1 k WIS!**

„Nemožné!" vykřikl Naruto nevěřícně a rychle si nechal zobrazit seznam Statusů a nalistoval **Požehnání Boha Hotei**. Nechtěl věřit vlastním očím, ale skutečně to tak bylo. Hotei-sama jej obdaroval další částí svého požehnání a on měl nyní šanci na získání skutečně dobré kontroly chakry. Rychle si to také spočítal a vycházelo mu, že potřebuje 44 WIS k tomu, aby měl 100% kontrolu chakry. Nikdy dříve nebyl tak blízko.

„Mnohokrát děkuji, Hotei-sama! Hned zítra vytvořím malou svatyni ve vašem jméně, Hotei-sama. Pro vás také vytvořím malou svatyni, Inari-sama! To slibuju na své jméno Uzumakiho, dattebayo!" prohlásil Naruto směrem k nebi. S úsměvem ulehl do postele a nemohl být spokojenější, doslova se na něj totiž usmálo štěstí.

 **Pokračování příště!**

 **Profil:**

 **Jméno: Uzumaki-Otsutsuki Naruto**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Věk: 8**

 **Titul: Student Shinobi Akademie (+25% k EXP do levelu 10)**

 **Level: 5 - Exp: 2 565/3 600**

 **HP: 1 540**

 **CP: 2 180**

 **STR: 22**

 **VIT: 24**

 **DEX: 18**

 **INT: 28**

 **WIS: 29**

 **LUK: 24**

 **Věhlas +/-: 10/0**

 **Stat Body: 0**

 **Status:**

 **Dědic Uzumaki klanu:** +100 HP a CP za každý lvl, +25% EXP k Fuuinjutsu a Kenjutsu.

 **Dědic Otsutsuki klanu:** +100 HP a CP za každý lvl, +1 STR, VIT, DEX, INT, WIS, LUK za každý lvl.

 **Jinchuuriki:** +150 CP za každý lvl, imunita vůči Genjutsu (neplatí na genjutsu techniky Mangekyou Sharinganu a vyšších stupňů Doujutsu), 50 záporného Věhlasu za každý rok života tak dlouho, dokud kladný Věhlas nepřevýší ten záporný.

 **Požehnání Boha Hotei:** +2 LUK za každý lvl. Kontrola chakry (100% = (CP/lvl)/10).

 **Peníze:**

 **Ryo: 4 000**

 _ **Slovo autora:**_ Tak, další kapitolka za mnou, ačkoliv není tak dlouhá jak ty předešlé, stále čítá 8370 slov v čisté délce. Mohli jste si všimnout, že pod hláškou, která Naruta provází na začátku každého dne, se objevilo číslování dnů, které brzy dodám i k předešlým kapitolám pro daleko lepší orientaci v časové linii.

Doufám, že se všem bude líbit zapojení Cechu Řemeslníků do příběhu. Aktuálně se soustředím na profese Horník, Bylinář a trochu i na profesi Kuchař. Ono není vůbec jednoduché vymyslet materiál, který z těchto profesí lze získat a poté zpracovat na výrobky atd... Řídím se tím, co znám z World of Warcraft a dalších MMORPG - doufám, že mi to odpustíte.

Zpětně vám všem přeji příjemné svátky a protože jsem tohle dopsal v 0:08 na 31. 12., tak všem přeji i šťastný Nový Rok. Nebudu nikomu přát k Vánocům atd... protože nejsem Křesťan a pasivně se distancuji od Křesťanských svátků. Nikomu nevnucuji své názory ani neodsuzuji jeho vyznání a zvyky, nicméně je pro mě těžké slavit svátky ve jméně církve, která jménem svého Boha ospravedlňuje vraždění nevinných lidí. Kdybych mohl cestovat alternativními realitami, rád bych našel takovou, kde by Křesťanství, Islám atd... nikdy neexistovali, kde by nikdy neshořela Alexandrijská knihovna a nikdy nedošlo k upalování „čarodějnic". Ale dost už k tomuto tématu, které do světa Naruta nepatří.

 _ **Ke komentářům 3. kapitoly:**_

 **\- georgen:** Tvůj komentář vždy potěší, protože je konstruktivní a já můžu přemýšlet nad odpovědí a vzít si z toho něco málo a později to použít v samotném příběhu. Narutovy aktuální profese rozděluji na Řemesla a Sběr. Z Řemesel zná Kuchař, Kovář, Truhlář, Krejčí a Zedník. Zatím rozvíjel jen kuchaře, ale to se postupně začne měnit, jen co se pustím do toho, abych si vytvořil patřičné tabulky ke každému řemeslu a vymyslel, co všechno bude moci tvořit. Jako Kovář bude potřebovat kovárnu s pecí. Přemýšlel jsem nad tím, že by v Konoze našel nějakou veřejnou kovárnu nebo by mohl využívat kovárnu Uchiha klanu. Z profesí Sběru zná Bylinář, Horník, Lovec, Dřevorubec a Farmář. U té poslední si nejsem jistý, co v ní všechno bude zahrnuto nebo jestli jí zpětně nevypustit.

Jinak souhlasím, dám pak anketu na to, kolik bude mít Naruto partnerek pro obnovení Uzumaki-Otsutsuki klanu. Stále budu chtít do děje zapojit Kaguyu jako jeho možnou mentorku/milenku. Také mě napadlo, že by nebylo špatné zapojit i Shion ze Země Démonů, jako Kněžka by se mohla starat o Svatyni Masek Uzumaki klanu. Z Uchiha klanu tu máme Yumiko a Kimiko, ale to se ještě uvidí. A ačkoliv se rozhodnu pro Hinatu vždy, když by druhá možnost byla Sakura, nehodlám použít ani jednu z nich. Spíše jsem přemýšlel o Hanabi. Pak je tu ale stále i Karin a Tayuya. Nesmíme zapomínat, že Naruto bude moci tvořit celou armádu Stínových Klonů xD

Týmová spolupráce vs. solo OP Naruto je důležité rozhodnutí. Nicméně tak, jak jsem to udělal v HP/TG, udělám to podobně i tady. Naruto bude mít možnost změnit své týmové kolegy na trvalé Gamery pomocí nějakého předmětu, zatím netuším jakého. Dočasné Gamery vytvoří tak, že je přizve do skupiny, jak je to v TG manhwě.

 **\- Kuma:** U čtení tvého komentáře se vždy pousměju, protože s tím hlášením si vzpomenu na M*A*S*H, což byl jeden z mála seriálů, který jsem rád v televizi sledoval a nebyly během něj ani žádné reklamy. Ale máš pravdu, tak jako se zbavím Uchiha koncilu, časem udělám čistku i Hyuuga koncilu a mám perfektního obětního beránka v podobě jisté mumie.

 **\- Lilly Potter ml:** Ono Anko jako zkušená instruktorka sexuální výchovy a svádění není špatná verze. Ono nemám nic proti mužským postavám, které z Naruta známe, ale upřímně nedokážu překousnout, když je Anko s někým v páru, nevím, něco mi na tom nesedí.

 **\- :** Pravda, musel by umět ještě milion dalších profesí, aby si to opravil celé sám, ale od toho je tu nyní Cech Řemeslníků.

 **\- sudhush:** There will be some Uchiha killing, but not slaughter of entire clan.

 **\- Mysterio:** Díky za komentář. Je pravdou, že jsem sliboval dokončení HP a Baziliška, ale je to už tak dlouho. Pokud se přinutím to celé znovu přečíst, možná bych to mohl dopsat, nějaký děj mám naplánovaný, nicméně se bojím, že bych to uspěchal a nedokončil tak, jak jsem to kdysi dávno plánoval.

 **\- Kugo Mitarashi:** Karin v příběhu bude, to jsem si slíbil. Také do příběhu zapojím Tayuyu jako další ztracenou dceru Uzumaki klanu. Otsutsuki klan je klanem ze kterého pochází klany Uchiha, Senju, Hyuuga, Kaguya a Uzumaki klan je s tímto klanem také spojen. Ten, kdo pozorně četl popis Kushinady-hime, se dovtípí, kdo je její matkou. Více k tomu prozrazovat nebudu, protože spekulace jsou velice zábavné, aspoň z mého úhlu pohledu xD

 **\- MattKennedy:** Thanks. I hope I can portray Shisui and Ko. Shisui will be like older Naruto with skills and Ko will be stoic Hyuuga, but without stick in the ass.


End file.
